Principes Malfoyen VS Potter
by Pesu
Summary: Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.HPDM
1. Prologue

_Principes Malfoyen VS Potter_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Auteur : Moi, Pesu<strong>_

_**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour**_

_**Public : Pour l'instant je dirais tout âge car je ne sais pas si je vais mettre des lemons ayant un peu de mal à les écrire, je changerai le raiting si j'en mets**_

_**Attention : Cette histoire met en scène un couple homosexuelle donc elle est pour un public averti. Et les homophobes pas la peine de commenter, ni de lire cette histoire, la sortie est par là-bas en enfer. MWAHAHAHAHAH !Pardon je me ressaisis.**_

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__**J'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire depuis très longtemps mais étant une flemmarde j'avais la flemme. Maintenant que j'ai commencé je vais essayer de l'écrire vite mais ne vous étonné pas si je mets longtemps entre chaque chapitre. Et surtout désolé pour l**__**es fautes d'orthographes.**_**_Ah et je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7, et j'ai également fait survivre Sirius lors de l'attaque au ministère sinon c'était trop triste donc attendez-vous à un HAPPY END._**

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

C'était un jour comme les autres pour Draco Malfoy -un jour comme les autres pendant les vacances d'été car aucun jour n'était comme les autres à Poudlard malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui il ne saurait le dire.

Soit il s'amusait à martyriser les Poufsouffles avec ses amis Serpentard, jeu très drôle qui consistait à les fixer d'un regard si méchant qu'il finissait par pleurer ou déguerpir en vitesse, ou alors il répliquait d'un ton horriblement méchant à chaque fois que ces êtres au bon sentiment leur parlait.

Soit il s'amusait à battre les Serdaigles en cour ce qui faisait pleurer de rage ces petits être intelligents, ce qui était le plus drôle c'était qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer pour les battre, la seul personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à battre était Hermione Granger mais elle n'était pas une Serdaigles, il se demandait toujours pourquoi ce castor n'y était pas mais bon la vie réserve parfois des surprises.

Soit il emmerdait joyeusement les Gryffondor ce qui était vraiment vraiment vraiment très drôle. Ceux-là réagissaient au quart de tour et finissait automatiquement avec un visage rouge de colère.

Soit cas à part il s'amusait encore à faire chier les Weasley, deux seulement il n'arrivait pas à détester le reste de la famille C'était ce que la société attendait d'eux les Malfoy, et c'est ce qu'il montrait en public mais en réalité aucun membre de sa famille ne détestait les Weasley au contraire sa mère s'entendait extrêmement bien avec Mme Weasley, aussi folle l'une que l'autre à son avis. Il détestait juste Ginny il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi mais il détestait cette peste, et Ron car c'était à cause de lui que Potter avait refusé son amitié.

Potter sa Némésis personnel. C'était surtout à cause ou grâce à lui qu'aucun jour n'était comme les autres à Poudlard. Ils se disputaient tous les deux au moins une fois par jour, se fixait avec hargne mais plaisir tout le long des déjeuner, plaisir de pouvoir détester quelqu'un car cela fait du bien d'évacuer. Il se lançait pique sur pique. Mais en même temps il était jaloux lui recevait sa haine et les autres son amitié. Il faudrait le torturer pour qu'il avoue ceci. Et voilà qu'à peine lever il pensait à lui, il en pouvait plus c'était comme ça tous les jours, il pensait au moins une fois par jour à sa Némésis.

Nous étions donc la deuxième semaine de vacance et il venait de se réveiller dans sa chambre spacieuse. Un appartement certain dirait vu le nombre de pièce qu'il y avait mais pour sa famille il y avait tout juste de place pour dormir. Et oui les Malfoy voyaient la vie en grand, en très grand.

Un grand lit à baldaquin était dans le coin gauche de sa chambre sur le côté du lit une petite table de chevet dans le même bois que le lit, de l'ébène si on en jugeait par son aspect noirci. Plus loin sur la droite deux porte une menant à sa salle de bain personnelle et l'autre menant à son dressing celui-ci était plus grand que la chambre elle-même Draco aimant la mode. Au centre de la chambre ce trouvait un luxueux fauteuil ainsi qu'un grand canapé en bois d'ébène eux aussi tous ces meubles était en ébène car il appréciait l'aspect noir de ce bois .On pourrait penser que cela assombrirait la pièce mais pas du tout car il y avait une immense baie vitrée qui prenait tout le reste du côté gauche ne prenant pas en compte le lit. Le reste des murs était peint dans les tons ivoire. En face du coin salon se trouvait une immense cheminé à gauche de celle-ci se trouvait une porte la bibliothèque personnelle de Draco. De l'autre côté une autre porte menait à sa salle de jeu. Quand on vous disait que les Malfoy voyaient la vie en grand. Tous le mur de droite était lui recouvert de photo de son enfance, de Poudlard... Tous les tissus de la chambre étaient d'un beau vert émeraude allant des rideaux à la parure de lit ainsi que celle des fauteuils il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien.

Donc en ce beau jour d'été Draco ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, conscient qu'il faudrait qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas se faire enguirlander par son père avec un principe Malfoyen pour sa paresse: « Un Malfoy se lève tôt » qu'il lui dirait. Draco était persuadé que son père l'avait inventé lorsqu'il avait commencé à protester pour dormir encore au début des vacances car c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Après s'être étiré il sourit en regardant ses photos.

Et oui les Malfoy savait sourire mais c'était un secret fièrement gardé, car il ne fallait jamais montrer ces émotions pour ne pas en souffrir, principe inventé par son arrière, arrière-grand-père lorsque que celui-ci se fit avoir par un ami de la famille à cause de ces « dites » émotions. Personnes ne sut jamais pourquoi mais ce principe était maintenant encré dans leur veine pour ne pas souffrir comme lui « Un Malfoy ne montre pas ces émotions en public ».Depuis chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose d'important un nouveaux principe était inventé le plus drôle de tous étant:

« Un Malfoy à le droit de montré sa jalousie et de torturer et couper les couilles des malotrus regardant leur compagne ou compagnon d'un peu trop près» principe inventé encore une fois par son père Lucius lorsque sa mère Narcissa ce fit reluquer d'un peu trop près par un jeune homme. Draco trouvait celui-ci vraiment très drôle mais il ne pourrait pas l'appliqué avant un certain moment ne sachant toujours pas si il préférait les hommes ou les femmes, chaque fois qu'il en parlait avec ses parents ceux-ci le regardaient et explosaient de rire sachant visiblement la réponse mais voulant qu'il la trouve par lui-même. Il avait beau se creuser la tête il ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient être au courant avant lui. Après cela il se promit de ne plus leur demander, il verrait bien à Poudlard après les vacances car pour l'instant il ne voyait vraiment pas comment l'apprendre les seuls personnes qu'il côtoyait pendant l'été était ses parents, ses elfes de maison et bien sur ses meilleurs amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

Mais revenons à ce beau jour d'été. Après s'être suffisamment étiré il alla dans sa salle de bain. Celle-ci était très éclairée faite en marbre blanc. Elle était également immense avec une baignoire, une douche un lavabo une grande armoire contenant tous ces produits de beauté. « Un Malfoy prend soin de son corps » Principe inventé par lui tout simplement.

Il alla prendre une douche relaxant bien son corps. Puis après s'être lavé et avoir appliqué diverse crème sur son corps et avoir coiffé ses cheveux pas avec le gel comme à Poudlard il préférait les laissé lâche pendant les vacances. Il sortit de la salle de bain une serviette noué autour de sa taille et se rendit dans son dressing. Il mit bien 20min à choisir ses vêtements le temps qu'il passe en revue ses 2000 vêtements. Il ne comptait bien sûr pas s'arrêter au 2000, un Malfoy étant ce qu'il est. Il choisit donc une chemise noir cintré ainsi qu'un jean noir cintré également. Banal si ce n'est qu'ils le rendaient extrêmement séduisant

Puis après s'être admiré dans le miroir il descendit à la petite salle à manger, la grande étant réservé au visite. Celle-ci n'était pas si grande c'était même la plus petite pièce de la maison après les placards à balai. Elle contenait juste une grande table en pin pouvant accueillir 6 personnes et avait les murs dans les tons vers forêt. Le manoir était immense alors il mit bien 10min pour y aller. Arriver là-bas il ne vit pas ses parents, pourtant ceci l'attendait pour manger d'habitude. Il vérifia l'heure mais il n'était pourtant pas si tard il était 8h30 ses parents se réveillait tous les jours à 7h30 et l'attendait ensuite pour petit déjeuner. S'il n'était pas là c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Et il est bien connu que les problèmes se résolves dans le petit salon, le grand salon étant lui réservé au bien être en famille. Il s'enquit donc d'aller au Petit Salon. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment ses vacances n'allaient pas être si calme qui le pensait.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je mettrais la suite le plus vite possible sachant que je suis une flemmarde. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir^^<p> 


	2. 1Une nouvelle inattendue

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour**

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Une nouvelle inattendue<strong>_

Draco était en train de marché pour se rendre au petit salon. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que ce fichu manoir était trop grand. Si encore il avait le droit de transplaner mais non ses parents avaient décidé qu'il lui était interdit de transplaner tant qu'il n'aurait pas son permis de transplanage. Entre chaque pièce à vivre il lui fallait au moins 10 minute de marche. Il arriva donc au petit salon vraiment énervé contre ce manoir qui était décidément trop grand. Il ne s'en plaignait pas attention. De toute façon il n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre de vive voie. Encore un principe « Un Malfoy est fier de ce qu'il a ».

Il ouvrit les portes et là ce qu'il craignait était en train d'arriver. Ses parents étaient bel et bien là. Et s'ils étaient là c'était qu'il y avait un problème important à résoudre. Il entra dans le salon. Celui-ci contenait une énorme cheminée ainsi qu'une dizaine de canapé, fauteuil et sièges. Ceci était d'une belle couleur pourpre, le sol était crème et les murs pourpre. Sa mère disait que les Malfoy avait choisi cette couleur très Gryffondor pour échauffé les esprits. Encore une idée complétement débile.

Ses parents se trouvait chacun dans un fauteuil l'un en face de l'autre leur discussion avait l'air très sérieuse. Son père était quasiment son double sauf qu'il paraissait plus vieux, était plus grand, ses yeux était eux d'un beau bleu avec une pointe de gris, pas comme les siens qui était gris tempête, et surtout avait ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Sa mère elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les hanches, un visage enfantin et des yeux gris, magnifiques. Elle était vraiment très belle, pas étonnant que son père est inventé une bonne dizaine de principes pour qu'elle se tienne éloigné des autres hommes.

Sa mère alors qu'elle disait quelque chose à son père se tourna vers lui, et lui fit un magnifique sourire

-Draco mon trésor, tu as bien dormi ? dit-elle avec sa voix de velours. Sa mère avait la plus belle voix qu'il connaisse. Et oui il était un fils à sa maman, et son papa, qu'elle déshonneur si ça se savait

-Bien mère lui murmura-t-il j'ai très bien dormi. Je suppose qu'il y a un problème?

Il se tourna vers son père qui lui fit une grimace qui voulait tous dire. Il prit place dans un fauteuil et attendit qu'il lui explique.

Son père poussa un profond soupir et essaya de lui expliquer

-Draco tu sais que je sers le Lord Noir ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Bon mon fils cela ne va pas te plaire…

- Allez-y père je suis prêt à tout entendre.

-Bien cela va me faciliter la tâche... Draco le seigneur des ténèbres veut que tu fasses partie de ces troupes avant Halloween.

Son visage devait s'être décomposé car il aperçut une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de ses parents. Il poussa alors un profond soupir son visage retrouvant des couleurs. Ces parents lui laissere le temps de réfléchir, heureusement car la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait de penser était une phrase qu'un Malfoy ne devrait jamais penser mais là il avait le droit après ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer. « C'était quoi cette histoire de OUF ! »Bon réfléchissons. Il se mit alors à énumérer diverse chose pour l'aidé à savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

* * *

><p>Liste pour m'aider :<p>

1. Je refuse de servir qui que ce soit.

2. Ce Lord Noir était un dangereux psychopathe.

3. Il devrait alors porter un horrible tatouage, inesthétique.

4. Il décidait d'inventé un nouveau principe « Les Malfoy ont le droit de refuser ce qui entache leur merveilleuse peau ».

5. Il allait devoir tuer.

6. Il n'était même pas capable de tuer une souris, elles étaient trop mignonne, alors un humain...

7. Le Lord Noir voudrait qu'il tue des souris.

8. C'était quoi cette penser débile. Pourquoi voudrait-on qu'il tue des souris.

9. Et si on lui demandait de torturer des mignons petits lapins ?

10. Mais ce n'est pas vrai je raconte n'importe quoi !

11. Il devrait alors se battre contre Potter.

12. Ça changeait pas de d'habitude.

13. Le Lord voudrait surement tuer Potter.

14. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son Potter.

15. Voilà qu'il pensait à Potter. Décidément ce balafré était partout.

16. Est-ce qu'il serait renié s'il refusait ?

17. Certainement que non car son père était un vrai Papa gâteau avec lui.

18. Qu'allait-il leurs arriver alors ?

19. Ah bah oui c'est pour ça qu'on est dans le grand salon, pour régler le problème.

20. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse patienter ces parents qui le fixaient étrangement.

* * *

><p>Après avoir bien réfléchi il put répondre correctement à son père.<p>

-Je refuse.

Ah bah non c'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais c'est la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il regarda alors craintivement son père, celui-ci le fixait avec une expression de fierté. Ah bah il s'était pas trop trompé dans la réponse alors.

-Bien Draco c'était la réponse que j'attendais. Ta mère et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet et nous avons décidé que nous allons tous faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-L'Ordre de quoi ?

Alors là il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que cette fois on voudrait qu'il tue des phénix. Alors là pas question!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait alors que son père était en train de lui répondre lui avait des pensée complètement stupide, surtout pour un Malfoy.

-Pardon père mais pourriez-vous répéter j'étais dans mes pensée.

-Mais bien sur .Je te disais que l'Ordre du phénix était une organisation crée par Dumbledore lui-même afin de se battre contre le Lord Noir.

-Mais père si nous faisons partie de cet ordre du phénix vous serez considéré comme un traitre.

Cette fois ce fut sa mère qui lui répondit.

-Oui mon chérie, ton père sera un traitre. Mais cela fais bien des années qu'il pense à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. A ta naissance pour être précis, car il refusait de t'embarquer là-dedans. Quand le Lord Noir a disparu nous pensions enfin être tranquilles, donc nous n'avons pas pris contact avec l'Ordre. Mais il est réapparu et fait bien des dégâts, plus qu'avant. Nous avons attendu que tu sois en âge de pouvoir te défendre avant que ton père devienne un traitre. Car nous serons tous les trois en danger.

Son père fit un sourire rempli d'amour à sa mère et continua.

-Oui Draco nous serons en danger. Mais je préfère que l'on soit en danger plutôt que tu acceptes la marque. Car tu en souffriras Draco. J'ai moi-même souffert de devoir tuer. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon père lui étant un Malfoy connaissait le principe « Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse devant personne » et il comptait bien le respecter. Les Malfoy n'ont jamais été tourné vers la magie noire Draco, lui murmura t-il.

Il fut sous le choc à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, il avait toujours pensé que les Malfoy baignaient dans la magie noire depuis des années.

-Eh non , continua son père. C'est à cause de ma mère Orphélia Sinistria Malfoy. La famille Sinistria eux était tourné vers la magie noir. Les parents de ma mère avaient forcé mon père à l'épouser en échange de quoi il lui laissait la vie sauve. Ils étaient des gens sans cœur, ils étaient ruinés et c'était le seul moyen de se sortir de là. Alors il l'on menacer. Mon père a dû accepter. Ma mère ne nous a jamais aimé mon père et moi. Et c'était réciproque car elle voulait nous tourné vers la magie noire père refusait que j'apprenne cette magie, je me rappelle qu'un jour il est venue me trouver dans ma chambre, je ne devais pas avoir plus de 8ans et il m'a dit : « Tu es un être pure Lucius. Je refuse que mon fils apprenne ces techniques qui souillent le cœur et l'âme. J'espère que si tu te mari un jour ce sera avec une femme que tu aimes et respecte et que si tu as des enfants, tu ne leur apprendras pas la magie noir. Mais la blanche. Celle de l'amour. Car les Malfoy ont le droit d'aimer mon enfant. Et de tout leur cœur, si cet amour est réciproque ainsi tu ne seras pas blesser. Alors n'apprend jamais cette magie Lucius, jamais, sauf en cas de nécessiter pour te protéger toi ou ce que tu aimes. Je t'aime Lucius. N'en doute jamais.» Mon père est mort deux jours après de la suite d'une Dragoncelle mal soigné. J'ai été contraint de l'apprendre, car si je refusais le moindre ordre elle me battait, oui ma mère me battait, alors que mon père Angélus Abraxas Malfoy lui m'aimait, oui il m'aimait...soupira-t-il tristement.

C'était la première fois que Draco voyait son père aussi triste. Jamais il n'avait connu l'histoire de son père. Et maintenant qu'il la connaissait il comprit qu'il avait beaucoup souffert étant enfant. Mais en voyant Narcissa se lever et déposer un doux baiser sur le front de Lucius il comprit également que c'est grâce à l'amour de sa femme qu'il s'en était sorti et qu'il acceptait de parler de ses choses douloureuses, car elle était son point d'attache celle avec qui il était en sécurité. Il espérait un jour pouvoir lui aussi découvrir cette personne qui pourrait l'aider quel que soit les situations, et le réconforter. Après que sa mère ce fut rassise, son père continua.

-Tu vois Draco mon père refusait que j'apprenne cette magie et j'ai compris pourquoi après être rentré au service du mage noir. Car elle te détruit de l'intérieur. On devient monstre. C'est pourquoi je refuse que tu entre à son service. Je préfère risquer ma vie plutôt que tu sois de son côté.

Draco était touché, émue. Mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire avec cet ordre du phénix.

-Père croyez-vous que l'on va nous accepter si facilement ? Je suis persuadé qu'aucun ne va croire que nous avons trahi le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Avec ta mère nous avons eu exactement la même pensé Draco. Et après avoir bien réfléchi nous avons décidé d'aller à la source.

-Pardon Père mais que voulez-vous dire par "à la source" ?

-Draco qui est selon toi la personne la plus respecté du côté du bien ?

-Dumbledore ?

-Oui mais pas seulement.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas où son père voulait en venir. A part Dumbledore qui était la personne la plus respecté? Ce fut alors le déclic dans sa tête.

-Harry Potter.

Ses parents lui firent un petit sourire, signe qu'il avait la bonne réponse.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire pour le joindre ?J'ai entendu dire qu'il était obligé d'aller chez ses moldus pendant tout l'été avec interdiction de faire de la magie, et interdiction de recevoir du courrier.

-Oui c'est exact , mais c'est là qu'intervient ta mère.

-Comment ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut faire de plus, personne ne sait où se trouve ces moldus ?

-Si nous le savons .

-Quoi mais comment?D'après ce que j'ai entendu à part ses amis proches, le professeur Dumbledore et certain autre adultes en charge de le protéger personne ne sait où il se trouve.

-Mais ta mère à quand même eu cette information.

Draco regarda sa mère celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui répondre avec une voix amusé.

-Mon trésor, tu te souviens mon cousin, celui qui était mon préféré ?

-Sirius Black ?

-Oui vois-tu je lui ai écrit et …

-Mais il est mort !

Sa mère s'écroula alors de rire. Il ne pensait pas sa mère cruelle au point de rire de la mort d'un homme. Il en ressentit une forte déception. Celle –ci du le sentir car elle lui expliqua la raison de son rire.

-C'est ce que tout le monde crois Draco.

-C'est bien ce que je disais il est mort en tombant derrière le voile.

-Draco cesse d'interrompre ta mère sinon tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce qu'elle essaye de te dire! lui répondit son père.

Sa mère fit un sourire de gratitude à son père et lui répondit.

-Oui Mon coeur, il est bien tombé derrière le voile, mais il n'en ai pas mort. Ta tante Bellatrix bien qu'elle soit cruelle n'aurait jamais pu tuer un membre de sa famille, jamais .Le blesser oui, le renier oui, mais le tuer non. Le sort qu'elle lui à lancer était un sort qui était censé provoqué une très forte douleur chez celui qui le recevait, voir la mort si on ne le soignait pas dans les 24h suivant la réception du sort. Sauf que le voile à côté a réagi d'une toute autre façon, en ressentant cette magie il a absorbé mon cousin. Tout le monde a alors pensé qu'il était mort. Il est resté environ deux semaines derrière avant que celui-ci le rejette. Le voile l'a alors expulsé. 8h après avoir été expulsé une langue de plomb travaillant dans le département des mystères l'a découvert inconscient mais sauf.

-Mère pourtant personne ne l'a soigné il aurait dû mourir après 24h ?

-Oui , mais c'est là que l'arche est intéressante celle-ci absorbe la magie, c'est pourquoi il a été sauvé, l'arche avec le voile ont absorbé le sort qu'a reçu mon cousin une fois le sort absorbé et une bonne partie de sa magie à lui elle l'a rejeté.

-Je comprends. Mais comment l'avez-vous su, je pensais que personne sauf ces proches ne le savaient ?

-Oui, mais je suis une Black. A la mort de ma mère j'ai reçu en cadeau une montre avec chaque personne de ma famille .Lorsque l'aiguille de la personne s'arrête cela veut dire qu'elle est morte, et celle de mon cousin ne s'est jamais arrêté. Je lui ai alors envoyé une lettre lui demandant l'adresse de Harry, il a trouvé cela suspect nous avons échangé quelques messages , il a accepté et nous l'a donné,pourtant il ne peut rien pour nous car la plupart le croit encore coupable du meurtre de Lily et James Potter.

-Ah d'accord. Mais mère je croyais que vous étiez amie avec Mme Weasley ne croirait elle pas en nous ?

-Hélas non mon chérie. Elle me fait confiance à moi mais pas à ton père, je pourrais lui expliqué pendant des heures elle ne comprendrait pas c'est la seule solution.

Son père poussa un soupir. Et continua à lui expliquer le plan qu'il avait eu.

-Nous avons donc l'adresse de Potter, maintenant il suffit de nous y rendre. Je suis allé me renseigner dans le lotissement où il habite il y a de cela trois semaine. Car nous avions prévu de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres l'été prochain ,mais avec la menace qu'il fait peser sur toi cela devient urgent. Je me suis donc infiltré dans le quartier résidentiel et j'ai compris que ce qui les intéressait c'est l'argent, alors nous allons pouvoir rencontré Potter. Toi Draco nous allons essayer de te faire dormir chez ces moldus.

-Je refuse, je ne m'entends pas avec Potter et en plus vous voulez que je côtoie des moldus.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix Draco c'est le seul moyen de garantir ta sécurité. Nous nous irons nous cacher dans une de nos propriétés.

-Mais pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas y aller avec vous ?

-Car tu as la trace mon chérie. Jusqu'à ta majorité ils pourront te suivre quel que soit le moyen de transport magique que tu utilises. Nous pourrions utiliser un moyen de transport moldus mais la propriété est inaccessible sauf en transplanant. Alors nous irons de façon moldus chez Potter et nous te laisserons là-bas ainsi on ne pourra pas te repérer vu que tu ne seras pas dans le monde magique. Il faudra alors que tu fasses part de notre souhait d'intégrer l'ordre du phénix à Harry Potter. Et j'exige que tu fasses connaissance avec lui.

-Mais mère je refuse de faire connaissance avec cette Super star.

-Il n'est pas comme tu le pense Draco, tu le comprendras en faisant connaissance. J'ai appris que son enfance avait été terrible, et que la vie chez ses moldus est vraiment affreuse, je ne sais pas à quelle point mais je t'en prie Draco, fais connaissance avec lui et aide le si on lui fait du mal.

-Bien mère.

-Allons déjeuner maintenant, vous devez être affamé .Lui dit son père.

Une semaine après ils mettaient leur plan à exécution.

* * *

><p>Voila le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.^^ PESU<p> 


	3. 2Un horrible été pour Harry Potter

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour, et de la violence dans celui-ci.**

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

_**Pov Harry : Pour ce chapitre il s'agit du point de vue d'Harry sur ses vacances, dans le prochain chapitre je reviendrais au pov Draco**_

* * *

><p><strong> 2. Un horrible été pour Harry Potter<strong>

C'était la troisième semaine de vacance pour Harry Potter, et il n'en pouvait déjà plu. Elle ne se déroulait pas comme ses autres vacance, mais alors pas du tout.

Les vacances des autres années se déroulaient dans l'indifférence de la famille Dursley et certaines corvées qu'il devait faire dans le silence, et son cousin qui l'embêtait.

Ainsi sa tante Pétunia Dursley anciennement Evans une espèce de grande asperge au long coup, au trait pincé, et à la mine sévère l'obligeait à faire le repas ce qui ne le dérangeait pas car il adorait faire la cuisine. A s'occuper de ses plantes, ce qui ne le dérangeait toujours pas car il pouvait ainsi profiter du temps ensoleillé et se rafraîchir sous le jet d'eau. Elle l'obligeait aussi à mettre la table et la débarrassé, il trouvait cela normal car c'est lui qui préparait le repas alors c'était à lui de la ranger.

Quant à son oncle Vernon Dursley une énorme boursouflure dont se détachait une petite tête, toujours en colère lui l'obligeait à aller lui chercher le journal, à ranger le garage, à aller lui faire les courses. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que les corvées que lui donnait la sœur de sa mère car ainsi il pouvait s'occuper. Car si on ne lui donnait pas toute ces corvées il passerait ces journées dans sa chambre,-qui était anciennement la salle de jeu de Dudley- à ne rien faire ce qui n'était vraiment pas drôle pour un garçon de quasiment 16ans.

Ensuite il y avait son cousin Dudley Dursley, physiquement comme son père quoi que un peu plus mince, et plus baraqué. Lui par contre ce qu'il lui faisait le dérangeait vraiment. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de le faire engueuler et de le pousser avec une force surprenante « malencontreusement ». Mais il arrivait à le supporter.

Les années précédentes il n'avait certes pas le droit d'aller chez les Weasley, sauf au mois d'août mais il pouvait toujours leur envoyer des lettres .Ce n'était pas les vacances rêvée pour une personne normal mais il s'en contentait car il les avait toujours connu comme ça.

.

.

Alors que cette année rien n'était plus pareil ,tout avait changé depuis que Dumbledore lui avait interdit d'aller chez les Weasley au mois d'août ,interdit d'envoyer des lettres, interdits de tous les plaisirs qui faisaient que ses vacances étaient supportables . Pour sa sécurité qu'il disait. Il préférait mourir tué par des Mangemorts plus tôt que continuer ses vacances ainsi. Car les Dursley avant n'osaient rien faire contre lui car il avait le droit d'envoyer des messages donc de prévenir quelqu'un contre les mauvais traitements, mais maintenant qu'il était privé d'envoyer des lettres ils avaient complétement changé d'attitude envers lui.

Ils le traitaient comme un elfe de maison, le battaient s'il ne leur obéissait pas. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé baignant dans son sang après une correction infligé par les Dursley père et fils .Sa tante elle se contentait d'afficher une mine dégouté et de lui ordonné de nettoyer le sang qui avait sali son « si précieux parquet », pourtant cela ne faisait que trois semaine qu'il était ici pour lui cela correspondait plus à une éternité.

.

.

Il venait de se réveiller dans son lit, dans son placard à balais sous l'escalier. Oui ils avaient osé le remettre dedans, car c'était Dumbledore qui les avaient obligé à le mettre dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley, maintenant ils pouvaient sans remords le remettre dans son ancienne chambre, le placard à balais. De toute façon qui oserait les dénoncer ?

Quand il était dans son placard il ne pouvait quasiment plus bouger une fois qu'il dormait dans son lit, car il était beaucoup trop grand maintenant. Enfin lit, il dirait plutôt matelas de bébé avec couverture miteuse en guise de couette.

Il ne mangeait également plus à sa faim, il continuait toujours à faire les repas mais il était étroitement surveiller par sa tante pour qu'il ne mange pas. Au début des vacances il avait essayé de piqué un morceau de fruit servant à préparer une tarte au pomme ,sa tante avait alors appelé son oncle qui l'avait mis au sol avant de lui fouetter le dos de toute ses forces avec sa ceinture, et à chaque fois que des lambeaux de chair partait il rigolait, à chaque fois que le sang giclait il rigolait. Oui son oncle se transformait en monstre dans ces moments-là. Depuis il n'osait plus tenter l'expérience.

Il était beaucoup trop terroriser par ce qui l'attendait pour essayer. Alors il se contentait de manger le morceau de pain et le fruit que sa tante lui donnait, une fois par jour. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour tenir toute une journée dans son état déplorable, mais cela lui évitait une sérieuse correction, car sa « famille » détestait les voleurs, d'après eux ils mériteraient la peine de mort. Et mourir de leur main très peu pour lui. Il préférait se contenter de ce qu'il avait plutôt qu'ils le battent à mort.

.

.

Donc aujourd'hui il se réveillait après avoir entendu son oncle tapé contre la porte du placard.

-Harry réveille-toi ! Tout de suite ! Ne me fait pas répéter ou tu sais ce qu'il t'en coutera.

A ce moment-là Harry prit peur, il sorti en trombe de son lit ouvrit la porte avec ses vêtements -enfin vêtements si on pouvait appeler comme ça cette masse informe rouge de sang « chemise »-, et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Ses douleurs le faisaient atrocement souffrir. A tous les coups il allait avoir une septicémie mais il ne pouvait pas appeler d'aide, ni de médecin, ni sortir pour aller en chercher, alors il souffrait, mais en silence oui en silence, il ne valait mieux pas se plaindre devant les Dursley. Il enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse et refis le chemin inverse pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner de sa famille, ils étaient tous là, à table attendant qu'il leur prépare leur petit-déjeuner comme l'esclave qu'il était.

.

Sa tante commença à lui parler.

-Alors Harry qu'attend tu pour mettre la table.

-Tout de suite ma tante.

Il s'exécuta, oui, il était vraiment un elfe de maison.

Sa tante s'adressa alors à son fils uniquement à son fils car Vernon étant toujours d'accord avec le choix de son fils quand il s'agissait de nourriture et elle était d'accord de tous ses choix. Oui Dudley était vraiment un gamin pourri gâté, et cela n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

Sa tante demanda donc à son « Dudlynouchet d'amour » ce qu'il voulait manger. A tous les coups il allait lui demander un truc compliqué à faire et ils allaient le frapper parce qu'il avait mis trop de temps. Il s'y attendait alors il n'espérait pas s'en sortir. Il poussa un profond soupir, il essayait de se maintenir debout en s'appuyant contre l'évier, car quand il n'avait rien à faire c'était très difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses douleurs, et dans ses moments-là il commençait à voir flou et ses jambes meurtris avait du mal à le tenir debout, alors il espérait sincèrement que cette fois sa famille ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de se décider.

-Que veut tu manger mon Dudley d'amour susurra Pétunia

-Des croissants maman.

Bon pour une fois il se décidait vite il pourrait vite s'y atteler, le seul bémol étant qu'il ne savait pas mais alors pas du tout faire les croissants, il espérait que sa tante est un livre de cuisine qui expliquait la recette car sinon il était mal mais il n'avait pas le droit d'aller les chercher avant qu'elle ne lui donne la permission alors il attendit.

-Des croissants quelle merveilleuse idée mon chéri ! Et bien qu'attends-tu Harry !S'écria-t-elle.

-Mais je ne sais pas faire des croissants tante Pétunia.

-Prends un livre de cuisine et cherche, je ne vais pas t'expliquer ton travail tout de même s'égosilla-t-elle.

C'est bon il avait sa permission.

Il alla donc chercher un livre de cuisine. Après avoir lu la recette il réfléchit à comment la réaliser. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, enfin il l'espérait. Il se m'y donc à la dure tâche de faire des croissants. Une heure après il les fit cuirs. Quinze minutes après ils étaient prêts. Mais il savait déjà qu'il allait ce faire battre. Pendant l'heure de préparation son oncle avait fait plusieurs réflexions sur sa lenteur, c'était le signe qu'il allait être battu. Il espérait que les croissants seraient bons, car son oncle était plus magnanime s'il s'était régalé. Il obtenait un peu moins de 10 coups de ceinture, et de pieds, si il avait trouvait ça vraiment délicieux, un peu moins de 20 coups si cela était juste très bon, 30 si c'était bon et 50 si c'était passable, il n'avait encore rien fait de mauvais mais si ça devait arriver il ne savais pas ce qu'il risquait, et il ne préférait pas l'imaginer.

.

Après que son oncle l'eu frappée 8 fois avec sa ceinture il le laissa retourné dans son placard. Il n'en sortait que pour faire les corvées, pour prendre sa douche ou quand son oncle était tellement énervé qu'il avait besoin de se défouler, et quoi de mieux que de battre son neveu pour cela? Ou alors il en sortait quand son cousin décidait de s'amuser avec lui.

Il y avait deux jours de cela son cousin avait trouvé très drôle de jouer aux fléchettes .La cible ? Lui, tout simplement. Ce jour-là Harry avait vraiment souhaité mourir tellement la douleur avait été forte, car chaque fléchettes s'étaient plantées dans une de ses blessures. Les rouvrant une par une et cela avait duré tout une heure jusqu'à ce que son corps soit couverts de sang.

Il souffrait vraiment énormément. Son dos, ses bras et ses jambes étaient remplis de plais profondes, et il devait avoir quelques os cassé, mais il ne pouvait pas dire lesquelle tellement son corps le faisait souffrir, il ne pouvait plus faire un geste sans ressentir d'affreuses douleurs. Quant à son visage, lui il était épargné car si sa famille recevait de la visite il pouvait toujours enfiler un pull et un jean et ainsi caché le fait qu'il était battu.

Ils avaient bien fait.

Car une fois Mrs Figg sa voisine qui était une amie de Dumbledore était venue s'enquérir de sa santé et de son état d'esprit. Sa tante avait alors demandé à son cousin de lui passer un vieux pull pour pouvoir cacher ses plaies, car il ne lui restait aucuns vêtements sans tache de sang. Lorsqu'il avait dû descendre il avait dut faire comme si il allait bien, car il était épier depuis le salon par son oncle qui surveillait le moindre geste suspect de sa part qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de la vieille dame sur son mauvais traitement.

Mrs Figg avait été rassuré de sa parfaite santé et était repartie chez elle. Tout ceci s'était déroulé il y a cinq jours. Il aurait aimé hurler sur Mrs Figg que « Non il n'allait pas bien son corps était une blessure à lui tout seul,tellement il avait de plaies et de cicatrices! Alors elle ferait mieux d'aller prévenir se salopard de Dumbledore qu'il ramène ses fesses ici ! ».

Malheureusement il n'avait rien pu dire. Et à chaque fois que son oncle le frappait des dizaines de plaies se rouvraient et ses os se cassaient toujours plus, le sang recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son corps. Il aurait pu l'enlever mais il n'avait le droit qu'à une douche tous les deux jours.

Aujourd'hui justement était le jour où il avait le droit de prendre sa douche. Après être resté au moins une heure dans son placard et avoir vérifié que son cousin n'était pas au premier étage là ou se situait la douche il courut à la salle de bain retira ses vêtements, ouvrit le jet d'eau chaude, se glissa à l'intérieur de la cabine et laissa son corps ressentir cette eau bienfaisante. Il ne pouvait pas se laver car sinon ces plaies se rouvrait une par une alors il ne faisait que se laver les cheveux et laissé son corps se laver de tout le sang qu'il portait.

A chaque fois qu'il se douchait l'eau devenait rouge de son sang, et cela le dégoutait .L'eau chaude le faisait atrocement souffrir aussi mais grâce à elle le sang de ses différentes plaies s'arrêtait de couler après être sorti de la douche, et dans les heures qui suivaient la douleur était plus supportable car l'eau chaude agissait comme un désinfectant sur ses plaies mal soignées.

Après s'être habillé il retourna dans son placard, dans 2heures se serait l'heure de préparer le repas et il recevrait enfin son repas quotidien .Heureusement il n'était jamais battu les journées en semaine, le soir oui,mais jamais la journée car son oncle travaillait, son cousin allait jouer avec sa bande de brute dehors, et sa tante elle lui faisait juste faire les corvées comme les vacances d'avant, sauf les courses et arroser les plantes car les voisins pourrait ainsi voir qu'il subissait des sévices.

Mais maintenant ces corvées était devenu un supplice, avant cela ne le dérangeait pas de les faires mais maintenant que tout son corps le faisait souffrir il préférait rester allonger dans son lit et ne rien faire, juste attendre que quelqu'un vienne l'aidé, n'importe qui pourvu que quelqu'un le sorte de là.

.

Le soir venu sa famille était heureusement pour lui, sortie. Bien sur son oncle l'avait battu avant de partir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de bouger pour ne pas qu'il appelle de l'aide. Ensuite il l'avait forcé à retourner dans son placard et avait fermé toute les issus à double tours pour plus de sécurité.

Et ainsi allongé dans son lit et au bord de l'inconscience Harry songea que dans moins de deux jours cela serait son anniversaire. Et il espérait sincèrement que quelqu'un vienne l'aidé, avant celui-ci, oui il l'espérait.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plus, certes c'est assez horrible ce qui arrive à se pauvre Ryry, même très horrible, vous inquiéter pas je ne suis pas une sadique au point de faire souffrir mes personnage, mais ici cela ne dérange pas qu'il subisse tout ceci car son Draco d'amour va arriver sur son cheval blanc et le sauver. Et ils vivront heureux et aurons b beaucoup d'enfant.<p>

FIN

* * *

><p>Non me frapper pas je plaisantais.<p>

PESU


	4. 3Une découverte bouleversante

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour.**

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience.**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

_**Pov Harry : Pour ce chapitre il s'agit du point de vue d'Harry sur ses vacances, dans le prochain chapitre je reviendrais au pov Draco.**_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Une découverte bouleversante<strong>

C'était aujourd'hui que la famille Malfoy devait aller à la rencontre d'Harry Potter dans le quartier de la ville de Little Whinging dans le Surrey.

Ses parents pendant la semaine de préparation, avant l'exécution de leur plan avait transporté toute leur affaire dans leur autre résidence. Draco n'avait le droit qu'a emporter 2 valises avec tout le nécessaire. Il avait réussi à emporter tous ses vêtements et ses effets personnels grâce à un sortilège d'agrandissement. Malheureusement il n'avait pas pu emporter tous les livres de la bibliothèque, ni les jeux de sa salle de jeux. Il avait dû en prendre une petite dizaine.

Ce matin ses parents l'avaient réveillé très tôt pour lui faire revoir le plan à la lettre. C'est donc à 10h qu'ils prirent une voiture, c'était une magnifique décapotable grise, qui suintait le luxe à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cette voiture était l'essentiel de leur approche auprès des Dursley. Draco détestait ce moyen de transport mais il était bien obligé de se forcer.

A 11h tout la famille s'arrêta devant chez les Dursley.

-Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

-Oui Lucius ne t'en fait pas.

-Et toi Draco pas trop nerveux ?

-Si un peu mais ça devrait aller.

Son père lui sourit. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture et allèrent sonner au 4 privet Drive. Un espèce de monstre leur ouvrit la porte.

Sur le coup ils se dirent que finalement le plan n'était pas une si bonne idée. Mais son père afficha un sourire hypocrite et commença l'exécution de leur plan.

Celui-ci vit la voiture et attendit que ses parents lui expliquent pourquoi ils sonnaient chez lui.

-Veuillez m'excuser monsieur de vous déranger mais ma famille et moi nous sommes perdu. Voyez-vous nous allions à un gala de charité mais nous nous sommes perdu sur le chemin. Le château de Mlle la comtesse de Penfull étant dans un endroit reculer nous aurions besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Lorsqu'ils virent les yeux de l'ogre pétiller ils surent qu'ils avaient réussi leur coup. Comme quoi l'argent….

-Mais bien sur monsieur. Je me nomme Vernon, Vernon Dursley. Lui dit-il en tendant la main à son père.

-Lucius, Lucius Malfoy et voici ma femme Narcissa et mon fils Draco.

-Enchanté enchanter, je vous en prie entr…

A ce moment-là ils entendirent un bruit à vous briser le cœur, un énorme sanglot déchirant. Mr Dursley afficha alors un sourire hypocrite et essaya de leur expliquer la cause. Mais cela se voyait qu'il masquait la vérité.

-Il s'agit de la nouvelle série qu'écoute ma femme, Les feux de l'amour le retour elle aime vraiment cette série, je pense qu'elle vient d'allumer le poste de télé. Pourriez-vous attendre quelque minute, que j'explique à ma famille ce qu'il se passe et que je range un peu ? Vous pouvez vous assoir sur le banc en attendant.

Et il leur ferma la porte au nez. Ses parents affichèrent un aire inquiet. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

Quant à Draco il avait peur de comprendre, son visage vira au blanc cadavérique. Cette voie il la connaissait, oh oui il la connaissait. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu des pleurs comme ceci c'était lorsque Harry Potter avait su que son parrain était mort, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Alors oui la personne qui venait de pousser ses cris déchirants, c'était Potter, sa Némésis, son ennemi. Et il n'en ressentait aucune joie, mais plutôt une immense tristesse, son visage devint alors plus blanc si c'était possible.

Ses parents voyant leur fils virer au blanc commencèrent à s'inquiété, que se passait –il donc pour que leur fils, si imperturbable soit en état de choc.

-Draco, que se passe-il ? Draco ? Murmura frénétiquement sa mère.

-Potter.

-Pardon mon chéri mais qu'il y a-t-il avec Harry ?

-C'est lui qui pleure, c'est Potter ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc.

Sa mère plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, et son père pour être certain de ce qu'avançait son fils jeta un sortilège d'opacité, et un autre pour avoir la capacité d'entendre la conversation. Et ce qu'ils virent leur donnèrent des hauts le cœur, Harry Potter, plus maigre qu'un squelette, le corps couvert de sang, était à terre en train de se faire battre. Il s'étouffait avec son sang et n'avait donc plus la capacité de parler, juste de recracher le sang qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche, et le pire c'était que Vernon Dursley continuait.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de pleurer, espèce de dégénéré ! Lui hurla –t-il.

-Désolé réussi à murmurer Harry.

-Désolé ! Désolé ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Des gens important sont ici…lui dit-il en lui tirant les cheveux pour mettre sa tête à hauteur de la sienne. Et toi tu pleures ? Comment à tu osé, tu imagines si ils t'avaient découvert ? Maintenant tu vas nettoyer ce sang, tu vas aller te laver et t'habiller correctement. On dira que tu es mon neveu et que tu travail pour notre famille pour rembourser une dette. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui… murmura Harry alors qu'il recrachait encore du sang.

- Dépêche-toi, tu as moins de 5min pour nettoyer, le temps que j'aille occuper ses personnes. Ensuite après t'être lavé et habillé tu redescendras pour servir ces invités.

Harry se redressa alors tant bien que mal et commença à nettoyer le sang. A ce moment-là ils arrêtèrent leur sortilège. Draco serait les poings pour s'empêcher de pleurer ou pour aller casser la gueule à ces misérables moldus. Comment osaient ils faire ça à Potter ? Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de lui faire du mal, et il n'était jamais allé jusque-là. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit son père une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, entrain de serer sa mère dans ses bras. Celle-ci était en pleure et secouée de spasme. Elle ne faisait que murmurer des « Il est si jeune comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? » et des « C'est qu'un enfant ».

Lorsque sa mère lui avait dit que la vie de Potter était affreuse chez ces moldus il ne pensait pas à ce point.

Son père leur murmura alors :

-Narcissa, Draco ressaisissez-vous, n'oubliez pas le plan.

-Oui, d'accord balbutia sa mère. Deux minutes après elle réussit à se construire un masque d'impassibilité.

-Draco tu te souviens que nous avions dit que tu dormirais chez ces moldus ?

-Oui bien sûr père.

-Je compte alors sur toi pour soigner Potter, et empêcher sa famille de lui faire du mal !

-Bien entendu Père, même si je n'aime pas Potter, je ne supporte pas ce qu'ils lui font je compte bien entendu les empêcher de l'approcher. Comment peuvent-ils poser leur main sur mon Potter ? S'exclama-t-il.

Sa mère et son père eurent à ce moment-là un sourire tendre en le regardant. Draco lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit pour entrainer une réaction pareille.

-Oui on compte sur toi Draco…lui murmura sa mère avec un doux sourire.

A la suite de sa phrase arriva près d'eux Vernon Dursley accompagné, d'un ogre, et d'une vieille harpie. Vu la ressemblance de l'ogre avec le monstre, cela devait être son fils et la vieille harpie au long coup sa femme.

-Mr. Malfoy. S'exclama Mr. Dursley. Je vous présente mon fils Dudley ainsi que ma femme Pétunia.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer Mme, et jeune homme. Je vous présente mon fils Draco ainsi que ma femme Narcissa.

-Enchanter, enchanter.

-Mais vous devez être épuisés après pareille route, rentrés à l'intérieur.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison ils la trouvèrent très « Petite ». Vernon les fit rentrer dans la pièce à gauche du couloir. C'était un salon salle à manger relié à la cuisine par un plan de travail. Elle était encombrée de tout un tas de décoration qui faisait que l'on ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils. Vernon engagea alors la conversation, sur son entreprise de "pereuse", non "perceuse". Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était une perceuse mais son père fit semblant de s'y intéresser. Ensuite il parla de ses différentes firmes à Mr Dursley. Il n'avait même pas besoin de leur mentir car ils les possédaient vraiment. Lorsque qu'ils virent les yeux de la famille briller ils se dirent que c'était dans la poche.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit, Vernon se dépêcha de leur expliquer qu'il s'agissait de son neveu, qu'il avait recueilli, et que celui-ci avait décidé de se mettre à leur service pour éponger cette dette.

Ils virent alors arriver Harry Potter, celui –ci avait vraiment l'air mal en point, cela se voyait que marcher était une véritable torture pour lui. Il ne leva même pas la tête en entrant dans le salon, il se contenta de leur dire bonjour et demanda ce qu'ils désiraient.

-Un thé pour moi je vous prie, répondit sa mère parfaitement dans son rôle.

-Pareil que ma femme je vous prie.

-Et moi un jus d'orange.

Il retourna alors dans la cuisine préparé tout ça. Draco se dit qu'il devrait vraiment aller mal s'il ne reconnaissait même pas sa voix.

Il revint 5 min plus tard un plateau dans les mains déposer leurs boissons.

-Mon oncle puis je retourner dans ma chambre?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Et là chose étonnante il alla dans le placard sous l'escalier. Vernon du voir leur mine étonnées et s'empressa de leur expliquer.

-Il a insisté pour dormir ici pour ne pas nous déranger, nous ne pouvions pas refuser.

-Oh bien sur nous comprenons.

Son père lui fit un discret signe, ça y 'est la mascarade pourrait commencer.

-Mr Dursley, je suis désolé de vous demander ce service mais serait –il possible que vous hébergiez mon fils pendant les vacances. Nous faisons preuve d'une grande impolitesse nous nous en rendons compte. Mon fils devait passer ses vacances chez un ami pendant que ma femme et moi devions aller au château de la comtesse pour le reste des vacances. Sauf que comme nous nous sommes perdus, nous n'avons plus le temps de déposer notre fils chez son ami. Bien sûr nous vous dédommagerons.

Et là il sorti une liasse de billet contenant environ 10 mille livre sterling.

-Mais bien sur Mr Malfoy nous serons ravi d'accueillir votre fils à la maison. Nous vous prévenons juste que nous allons nous absenter pendant deux semaine au mois d'août, quant à mon fils lui part demain pour le reste des vacances. Mais il peut bien entendu rester chez nous en notre absence.

-Nous vous remercions sincèrement.

-HARRY !Hurla alors le monstre.

Celui-ci déboula alors dans le salon les lunettes de travers signe qu'il dormait avant qu'on l'appelle.

-Oui mon oncle ?

-Pourrais-tu aller chercher les bagages de ce jeune homme ?

-Mais bien sur mon oncle.

-Tu les monteras ensuite dans la chambre d'ami.

Lucius lui tendit alors les clés.

-Il s'agit de la porche décapotable grise, les valises de mon fils sont les vertes.

-Bien monsieur.

Et il s'enquit donc d'aller les chercher. Heureusement pour lui son père avait lancé un sortilège d'allègement, car dans son état il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

Après l'avoir vu monter les valises son père jeta un œil à l'horloge et fit semblant de paniquer.

-Sapristi, Narcissa chérie si nous ne nous dépêchons pas nous allons être en retard.

Ils firent leur au revoir au Dursley, et sortirent de la maison. Draco les accompagnants pour recevoir les dernières recommandations.

Sa mère lui tendit un sac.

-Draco dans ce sac se trouve diverse potion de soins tu pourras ainsi mieux soigner notre ami.

-Merci Maman.

-Au revoir mon chéri, n'oublie pas de nous envoyer une lettre quand tu auras reçu l'accord d'Harry pour l'ordre. Mais pour l'instant ta priorité c'est de soigné ce jeune homme. Je pense de tout façon qu'il ne pourra pas joindre l'ordre avant la fin des vacances.

-Bien sur mère.

Celle-ci le serra dans ses bras, quant à son père il lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de démarrer la voiture.

Il rentra chez les Dursley.

- Mon garçon je peux t'appeler Draco ?

« Appelle moi une seule fois comme ça salle harpie et je t'arrache la tête ! »Voilà ce qu'il aurait dut lui répliquer. Mais à la place il se contenta de dire :

-Bien sur Mme Dursley.

-Oh quelle garçons bien élevé. S'extasia-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme notre neveu qui est vraiment malpolie. J'espère qu'il prendra exemple sur toi Draco.

-Je l'espère aussi Mme Dursley.

-HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait à hurler. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Potter arriva dans le salon.

-Oui ma tante.

-Amène notre invité dans sa chambre je te pris.

-Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Draco le suivit au premier étage. La chambre était d'une banalité affligeante, Harry Potter allait sortir de la chambre lorsque Draco le retint.

-Attends Potter, pars pas si vite il faut que je te parle.

Celui –ci releva la tête dans un craquement et le fixa totalement ébahi ainsi qu'horrifié.

-MALFOY ? Mais… mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Viens t'assoir que je t'explique.

Celui-ci lui obéit méfiant. Draco se chargea donc de lui expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Harry avait l'air de bien le prendre et il lui sourit même à la fin de son explication. Draco en fut bouleversé, c'était la première fois qu'Harry lui souriait. Mais il se devait aussi de lui dire qu'il savait ce qu'il subissait, mais à ce moment-là le sourire d'Harry disparu et il commença à paniquer.

-Oh non !Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Non ! Non ! S'ils l'apprennent je vais être puni ! Oh mon dieu !

-Potter calme toi ! Ils ne le découvriront pas t'en fait pas. Ma mère ma chargé de te protéger et de te soigner. Et je compte bien le faire.

-Toi ? Lui répondit-il timidement avec une frimousse innocente.

A ce moment-là Draco perdit tous ses moyen, il pensait vraiment que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il se demandait comment on pouvait être aussi mignon et attendrissant que cette petite frimousse. Et là ce fut le choc. Il trouvait Potter mignon ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tous ceci avant de lui répondre. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait il se fit la réflexion que le principe de montrer ses émotions était tombé à l'eau car de toute évidence Potter avait vu son aire désemparer, et il attendait qu'il reprenne ses esprit .Quant à Draco il espérait que ce serait le seule principe qui tomberait à l'eau, mais il en doutait fortement après la réaction qu'il avait eu après avoir vu la frimousse de ce Gryffondor aux yeux émeraude.

* * *

><p><span>Liste pour savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ce Potter :<span>

1. Il l'avait trouvé mignon

2. Il n'avait pas respecté un principe après l'avoir vu si attendrissant.

3. Il était vraiment trop mignon

4. Il était en train de le mater.

5. Potter avait l'air d'avoir un joli petit cul.

6. Oh mon dieu il était gay.

7. Bon il n'avait cette fois plus de doute sur sa sexualité

8. Mais pourquoi matait –il Potter ?

9. Il était vraiment trop attendrissant

10. Il était vraiment maigre

11. Il allait tuer ces moldus

12. Il venait de se rappeler des conversations avec ses parents

13. Il venait de comprendre un truc très important

14. Il était attiré par Potter, et depuis très longtemps, il venait de s'en rendre compte.

15. Oh mon dieu il aimait Potter !

16. Oh mon dieu ses parents le savait déjà.

17. Oserai –t'il le séduire ?

18. Bien entendu ! « Ce qu'un Malfoy veut un Malfoy à » (Principe inventé par son grand-père)

19. Quant commencerai-il son opération séduction ?

20. Tout de suite !

* * *

><p>C'est sur ses bonnes résolutions qu'il répondit à Harry.<p>

-Oui moi Potter. Allez déshabille-toi que je te soigne.

Et là les joues d'Harry prirent une teinte carmin. Ce n'était pas de gêne mais de honte. Draco sourit s'approcha de lui et lui murmura.

-Tant fais pas Potter je ne me moquerais pas de toi.

-Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre ? Parce que je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Parce que comme un imbécile je viens de m'en rendre compte seulement maintenant. A la place il lui répondit :

-Parce que je ne suis pas un sans cœur Potter, même si tout le monde le croit ce qu'ils te font me met vraiment en colère. Je suis sensé être le seul à me battre contre toi. Tu es ma Némésis, je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire du mal, et eux n'en ont aucun le droit.

-Oui tu es le seul. Lui murmura Harry avec un doux sourire.

Argh ! Qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça sinon il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler. Il essaya tout de même de garder un visage impassible et lui répondit.

-Bon Potter écoute moi je vais passer toute mes vacances d'été avec toi, alors autant enterrer la hache de guerre, et faire la paix. Tu es d'accord ?

-Je suis d'accord Malfoy.

Phase 1 du plan de séduction enclenchée : faire la paix

-Alors enchanter, je me nomme Draco Lucius Malfoy mais tu peux m'appeler Draco.

-Enchanter Draco, je me nomme Harry James Potter, mais tu peux m'appeler Harry.

Phase 2 enclenchée : s'appeler pas leurs prénoms.

Pour les autres étapes il verrait plus tard le principal étant de s'occuper de ce petit Gryffondor. Cela n'allait pas être sans mal.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plus. Il faudra patienter plus d'une semaine avant la suite^^<p>

Pesu


	5. 4Soigner un blessé

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour**

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

**_POV:Dans ce chapitre il s'agit d'un POV Draco suivi d'un mini POV Harry_**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Soigner un blessé<strong>

_Pour les autres étapes il verrait plus tard le principal étant de s'occuper de ce petit Gryffondor. Cela n'allait pas être sans mal._

Il demanda à Harry de s'installer sur le lit. Celui-ci le fit toujours aussi rouge.

-Enlève ton T-shirt Harry pour que je puisse te soigner.

Celui-ci le fit avec toute la difficulté du monde, ses blessures le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Quand Draco aperçu son dos il eut un haut le cœur. Cela ne ressemblait même plu à un corps humain c'était juste une plaie. Heureusement que sa famille et lui avait décidé de mettre à exécution leur plan cette semaine car si il était arrivé plus tard, Potter serait certainement entre la vie et la mort, car ses plaie était purulente il était quasiment à la septicémie. Il s'enquit donc de prendre une spatule en bois pour enlever tout le pue blanc qui suintait des plaies.

-Alors Harry que je t'explique. Je pense que tu as compris que ton corps était couvert de plaie.

-Euh oui oui je sais. Lui répondit-il avec une voie honteuse.

Draco se sentait vraiment très très mal .Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il aimait Potter, en même temps il aurait pu y penser avant il le fixait toute la journée ses parents se marraient dès qu'il parlait de lui , et des qu'il parlait de sa sexualité, le rapprochement était facile à faire. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune expérience amoureuse. Alors comment rassuré la personne que vous aimez, qui est battu, recouvert de plaie et honteuse de ce qu'elle est. Il décida d'essayer de le rassurer, et d'y aller en douceurs il verrait après.

-Harry écoute tu n'as pas à avoir honte, on vient de faire la paix je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi mais pour t'aider, et puis surtout tu n'y es pour rien.

A ce moment-là il sut qu'il avait un peu réussi Harry lui fit un sourire et essaya de se détendre sur le lit. Enfin détendre était un bien grand mot lorsque vous étiez blessez.

-Alors Harry je vais devoir tout d'abord nettoyer tes plaies en enlevant tout le pue qui en suinte car si je ne le fais pas la septicémie est très proche en fait non tu as une septicémie mais ce n'est que le commencement alors elle va vite pouvoir être soigné et cela va je pense être douloureux. Tu me laisse le faire ?

Potter acquiesça de la tête. Draco se mit donc à la tâche d'enlever tout ce qui suintait des plaies, Harry avait une grimace de douleur mais cela avait l'air supportable alors Draco continuait. Heureusement les Dursley était parti faire des courses alors il essayait de se dépêcher sans trop le faire souffrir .Une fois son travail fini, il alla chercher ses potions de soin, il fallait qu'il referme les plaies du dos avant de s'attaquer au reste du corps.

-Maintenant je vais refermer une à une tes plaies, je te préviens tu vas vraiment avoir mal, car la potion contient de la menthe. Tu es prêt ?

Celui-ci acquiesça, Draco renversa alors tout le flacon sur son dos, il fallait bien ça pour toutes les refermer, heureusement que sa mère en avait mis une bonne dizaine. Harry commença alors à hurler, Draco eu une grimace mais couru vite à la salle de bain chercher un gant de toilette pour étaler la potion. Une fois fait il l'étala, Harry continuait à hurler, malgré les mots que Draco disait pour l'apaiser. « Calme », « C'est pour ton bien », « Cela va t'apaiser », « Supporte le pendant encore 5min ».

Puis 10 min après Harry arrêta de hurler, toute ses blessure était soigner et avait disparu du moins dans son dos. Il lui restait seulement une cicatrice en bas du dos, très peu visible, mais celle-ci avait dû être beaucoup trop profonde pour qu'on la fasse disparaitre totalement. Draco était fière du résultat malheureusement il n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper de tout son corps pendant que les Dursley était parti. Il lui avait fallu tout de même 25min seulement pour son dos.

-Harry, je vais maintenant soigner ton torse alors retourne toi, je pense que je ne pourrais que faire ceci aujourd'hui avant que ta famille ne revienne, cela ira ?

Harry se retourna, Draco pouvait voir différentes émotions dans son regard, du soulagement car il avait un peu moins mal, de la douleur car il avait encore bien des plaies, de la reconnaissance envers Draco, et de la peur à l'idée que les Dursley reviennent mais il se contenta d'acquiescer. Draco fit donc la même chose avec le torse. Heureusement sur son torse il n'y avait pas de plaies suintantes. Alors il fit la même chose que pour le dos il renversa la potion attendit 2 min et étala, pendant qu'Harry hurlait. Après 10 min c'était fait.

Les Dursley Père et fils ne s'était pas trop acharner sur le torse de Harry alors il ne lui restait plus aucune plaies. Draco profita du faite qu'Harry soit trop occupé à reprendre son souffle après avoir autant hurlé pour le détailler.

Harry était beau ça c'était sûr. Beaucoup trop maigre, mais attendrissant dans son malheur. Pour cela Draco le trouvait magnifique, avec des émeraudes brillante de mille feux à la place des yeux. Pour certain Harry Potter aurait eu l'air tout simplement pathétique, et aurait eu pitié de lui. Pour Draco pas du tout, il était tout simplement magnifique, superbe. Des nouveau principes méritaient d'être inventé « Harry Potter appartiendrait à un Malfoy et devrait le rester », « Un Malfoy doit protéger son Gryffondor ».

Après qu'Harry eu retrouvé son souffle Draco se força à détourner les yeux de ce corps angélique mais affaibli.

-Harry je n'ai plus le temps pour le reste de ton corps, alors je te laisse 2 flacons, et si tu trouves un moment ce soir pour le faire occupe-toi de tes bras et du devant de tes jambes. Moi je trouverais un moment demain pour te soigner l'arrière, après on s'occupera de tes os cassé. Je te préviens je ne suis pas médecin alors je ne vais peut-être pas réussir à te réparer tout tes os. Et surtout je vais trouver tout un tas d'occasion pour que ton oncle ne te touche pas cette semaine. D'accord ?

-Oui merci beaucoup Draco.

Celui-ci se mit à se tortiller sur place. Cela se voyait qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Et Draco avec son habituelle voix plein de sarcasme se mit en tête de lui faire avouer en le mettant le plus mal à l'aise possible, car il le trouvait trop adorable à se tortiller ainsi. Aaaaah il se transformait en Poufsouffles si ses ancêtres voyaient ça.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose Haaarry ?

Celui-ci gigota encore plus, vraiment vraiment gêner.

-Euh je voulais… tu… euh…on peut….

-Oui Harry ?

Celui-ci plus mal à l'aise que jamais lui débita une phrase à une vitesse folle, Draco n'en compris que quelque son.

-Tuveuxbienquondevienneami

-Je n'ai rien compris Harry.

-Je…tu …tu veux bien qu'on devienne ami, après tout on a enterré la hache de guerre autant qu'on essaye de devenir ami. Non ?

Draco avait un visage impassible, mais dans sa tête c'était l'extase totale. A peine une journée et Potter voulait qu'il devienne ami, si cela continuait ainsi Potter l'aimerait d'ici la fin des vacances. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Phase 3 enclenché : Devenir ami.

-Volontiers Harry.

Et il lui tendit la main, Harry en fit de même avec un sourire éclatant.

-Nous sommes maintenant ami Harry Potter, fais gaffe que je ne te fasse pas passer du côté obscur de la force.

Et là chose étonnante Harry Potter tomba par terre, Draco commença à s'inquiéter de sa santé, et quand il le vit écrouler de rire là c'est de sa santé mental qu'il s'inquiéta. Il commença à rédiger un plan pour l'aider.

* * *

><p>1. Il commence à peter les plombs<p>

2. Ses blessures lui sont monté à la tête

3. Pauvre garçon.

4. Il devrait penser à appeler un psychomage.

5. Ou l'emmener directement à Sainte Mangouste

6. Il commençait à lui faire un peu peur

7. Mais pourquoi riait-il ?

8. Peut-être avait il fait une tête comique ?

9. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de grimace.

10. Oh mon dieu il avait peut-être plus le contrôle de son corps.

11. Mais oui c'était pour ça que Potter avait rigolé

12. Draco Malfoy faisait des têtes comiques.

13. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait c'était impossible.

14. Il avait une parfaite maitrise de son corps

15. La seule chose qu'il avait affiché sur son visage c'était un sourire

16. Pour faire craquer Potter sous son charme bien sur

17. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il l'aide à se relever

18. Il était plutôt mignon quand il riait

19. Quoi que là un peu flippant

20. Même carrément flippant.

* * *

><p>-Euh Harry tu vas bien tu es sur ? Tu veux que j'appelle un psychomage ?<p>

Celui-ci encore secoué par les derniers spasmes de rires reparti de plus belle. Cette fois Draco en était sur Potter avait pêté les plombs. Mais il se faisait souffrir tout seul l'idiot. Bah oui on n'a pas idée de rigoler quand on a des côtes cassées. Harry s'arrêta de rire mais avait les larmes aux yeux de douleurs. Après deux minutes il se ressaisit et expliqua la raison de son accès de folie à Draco.

-Tu as dit «fais gaffe que je ne te fasse pas passer du côté obscur de la force. » et la phrase « passer du côté obscur de la force » elle vient d'un film, de star wars plus précisément, voilà pourquoi ça m'a fait rire.

Draco eu alors l'aire d'un poisson hors de l'eau. D'abord c'était quoi un fim ? Et puis pourquoi parlait-il d'une guerre des étoiles, c'était stupide, les étoiles n'étaient pas vivante c'était bien connu alors pourquoi ce battraient elles ?

Harry du voir que Draco était complètement à la ramasse car il lui demanda gentiment :

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un film n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh bah non…

Harry commença alors à lui expliquer ce qu'était un film.

Puis à la fin de son explication ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Les Dursley étaient rentré. Draco expliqua à Harry comment ils allaient devoir se comporter.

-Ecoute Harry je ne suis pas censé te connaitre, je suis sensé être riche cela ne change pas de d'habitude mais tout de même, et je vais avoir en permanence l'air d'être gentil avec les Dursley alors surtout ne m'en veut pas. Je les déteste autant te le dire.

-T'en fais pas Draco, je comprends.

-Ok alors je te préviens je vais essayer de les emmener dehors pour qu'ils me fassent visiter pendant ce temps tu te soigne, je suppose également que tu vas devoir préparé le repas, alors je vais essayer de les faire rester dehors le plus longtemps possible. Maintenant nous allons vite descendre avant que cela devienne suspect.

Draco n'attendit pas que Harry acquiesce avant de se recomposé un masque impassible, Harry eu l'air surpris mais fini par s'y habituer ils descendirent alors tous les deux les escaliers. Arriver en bas Harry du se dépêcher de ranger les courses et de préparer les bagages de Dudley qui partait le lendemain sous les recommandations de Pétunia. Vernon qui l'avait vu descendre en compagnie de Draco commença à le sermonner sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à embêter les invités avant que Draco n'intervienne.

-Veuillez m'excusez monsieur Dursley mais c'est entièrement ma faute vous comprenez je ne connais pas bien les environs alors j'ai demandé à votre neveu au moment où il allait quitter ma chambre de me décrire l'endroit je ne pensais pas que cela allait durer si longtemps je vous prie de m'excuser.

-Oh mais ne vous excuser pas jeune homme si mon neveu a pu vous être utile j'en suis très heureux.

Draco cru qu'il allait l'étrangler mais il se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire factice.

-Oh Monsieur Dursley d'après ce que m'a décrit …mmmh Harry c'est bien cela ?

-Oui oui il se nomme comme ceci.

-Donc d'après ce que m'a décrit Harry vous vivez dans un endroit absolument charmant, serait-il possible que vous votre femme et votre fils, me fassiez visiter ? Et j'aimerais également visiter votre entreprise de perceuse mon père m'en a fait un rapport très positif alors que nous nous quittions .

-Mais bien sur mon garçon j'en serais ravi. Pétunia, Dudley êtes-vous d'accords ?

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent. Ils sortirent donc visiter Little Whinging. Draco trouvant tous trop petit mais faisant semblant de s'extasier sur les différentes choses qu'ils croisèrent, pour qu'Harry se soigne au plus vite.

.

.

Harry pendant ce temps-là se soignait. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant à Draco d'être arrivé pendant ses vacances. Hier lorsqu'il avait demandé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience que quelqu'un vienne l'aider il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait Draco Malfoy son sauveur mais, il s'en contentait très bien.

Car à travers 5 années de haines il découvrait un Draco vraiment gentil. Il avait vraiment eu envie de le connaitre, alors il lui avait demandé son amitié, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait accepter. Mais il l'avait fait et il en était particulièrement heureux. Car il ne serait plus seul. Il avait enfin quelqu'un pour l'aider pendant ces horribles vacances.

Il était persuadé que ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione ainsi que Sirius et Remus s'inquiétaient à son sujet, mais qu'à cause de Dumbledore il ne pouvait rien faire, alors savoir que quelqu'un s'occupe comme même de vous alors que tous vos proches sont dans l'incapacité de le faire était vraiment rassurant.

Il ne savait pas s'il oserait demander à Draco de fêter son anniversaire avec lui le lendemain, sachant que les Dursley ne seraient pas là de la journée car ils accompagnaient Dudley à ses vacances. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il allait essayer d'apprendre à le connaitre. Car le Draco qu'il avait aperçu à travers un masque d'impassibilité lui plaisait bien. En amitié bien sur même si il le trouvait vraiment mignon c'était en toute objectivité, du moins il l'espérait.

Après que les Dursley et Draco soient rentré Harry du faire comme d'habitude sauf que cette fois il ne fut pas battu.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il vit les Dursley partir sans l'avoir frapper il en fut extrêmement reconnaissant à Draco. Il s'enquit donc d'aller le réveiller.

* * *

><p>Voila pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer d'en faire un tous les jours comme il y a deux semaine. Merci .<p>

PESU


	6. 5Une amitié qui se construit et

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour**

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Une amitié qui se construit et un amour naissant . <strong>

Draco était encore en train de somnoler quand il sentit quelqu'un l'appelé. Au début croyant que c'était son père il se dépêcha de lui dire de le laisser dormir

-Laissez-moi dormir père

Il entendit un petit rire et quelqu'un lui répondre

-Draco je ne suis pas ton père c'est moi Harry

Draco eu un sursaut mais qu'est-ce que foutais Harry Potter chez lui. Il ouvrit donc paresseusement un œil. Aie la lumière était beaucoup trop vive. Il retenta l'expérience histoire de s'habituer. C'est bon il avait un œil d'ouvert. Cette fois il restait le deuxième. Après avoir ouvert les paupières et vu que d'un il n'était pas chez lui, et deux Harry Potter était bien là il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Après s'être souvenu de tout, il jeta un discret coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci était vraiment trop mignon, les cheveux emmêlé, les lunettes de travers signe qu'il venait de se réveiller, lui aussi. Il lui fut reconnaissant de venir le réveiller, car sinon il ne serait pas descendu.

-Bonjour Harry bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Draco, oui j'ai plutôt bien dormi et toi ?

-Super. Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Harry qui était en train de se tortiller lui fit signe que oui. Draco se demandait ce qu'était cette manie de se tortiller quand on n'osait pas demander. Sur un autre cela aurait paru ridicule, mais sur Harry c'était tout simplement adorable.

-Euh oui…je…ffff….Voilà aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire tu voudrais le passé avec moi ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle question. Par contre je suis désolé je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrir et je doute que je puisse sortir t'en acheté maintenant, sachant que ma famille est considéré comme traitre, mais promis arrivé à Poudlard je t'en achète un !

-Quoi ?S'affola Harry. Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu m'achètes un cadeau. Je voulais juste avoir quelqu'un avec moi pour le fêter. Et puis ne te sens pas obliger d'être toujours mon ami lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard, tu sais je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me voir. Tant qu'on est ami pendant ces vacances cela me suffit. Enfin j'aimerais bien que l'on soit ami aussi après mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas…enfin voilà…

Il avait débité ce monologue à une telle vitesse que Draco avait eu du mal à tout comprendre mais il avait saisi l'essentiel.

-Harry si je veux t'offrir un cadeau c'est parce que cela me fait plaisir. Et je serais heureux de continuer à être ton ami après la rentrée.

_Même __plus_. Pensa-t-il.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, « Un Malfoy ne ment pas »

Bon se principe était respecté une fois sur 2 mais quand même ils essayaient le plus possible de le respecter. Bon il avouait que quand il se disputait avant avec Potter il n'avait quasiment jamais respecté ce principe, mais maintenant qu'il s'était mis en tête de conquérir ce Petit Gryffondor et non plus de l'étrangler il pouvait bien essayer de le respecter.

Et puis vu le sourire éclatant du brun il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il le respecte.

Les Dursley n'étant pas là il passèrent la journée à s'amuser et à finir de soigner Harry. Celui-ci gardait quelque cicatrice mais heureusement aucune très voyante. Le seul souci restait ses os cassés, Draco avait pu seulement réparer les os des bras et des jambes mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour son dos et son torse. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait les cassures et n'étant pas médecin. Mais malgré ça Harry allait beaucoup mieux même si une grimace de douleur venait sur son visage après un mouvement trop violent.

Pendant cette journée de paix ils en profitèrent aussi pour apprendre à se connaitre. Il était étonné eux même d'avoir autant de point commun. Car d'habitude tous les séparait, l'un était à Serpentard l'autre à Gryffondor, l'un était blond l'autre brun, l'un était froid comme la glace l'autre brulant comme le feu…mais malgré tout ceci il se ressemblait énormément.

A la fin de la journée il connaissait la vie de l'autre quasiment par cœur. Il connaissait certain gout, certaine préférence. Draco à un moment donné avait même réussi à faire dire à Harry qu'il préférait les hommes …Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs raconté qu'il s'en était rendu compte après avoir embrassé Cho Chang. Draco à ce moment-là n'avait pas cru en sa chance, il aurait pensé qu'il lui aurait fallu des mois pour le faire devenir gay, alors que là même pas besoin, il était déjà homosexuelle, ce qui allait drôlement faciliter les choses.

Phase 4 enclenché : Harry doit devenir gay.

Mais il allait quand même y aller doucement, car Harry ayant été battu était très instable émotionnellement, lorsque Draco lui avait juste soufflé un joyeux anniversaire, le brun avait éclaté en sanglot. Alors oui il irait doucement, mais pas trop quand même car il espérait pouvoir le faire tomber amoureux de lui avant la fin des vacances car une fois au QG de l'ordre du phénix, celui-ci serait entouré de tous ses amis, et difficile de draguer un Gryffondor entouré de tous ses amis Gryffondor, lorsque vous êtes à Serpentard. Alors il fallait vraiment que celui-ci tombe amoureux, avant le 20aout, date ou Harry et lui allait aller au QG, enfin lui ce n'était pas sûr, mais avec Harry il espérait vraiment pouvoir y aller.

Le soir Vernon et Pétunia rentrèrent, la vie après ça redevint dure pour Harry, moins qu'avant car il n'était frappé que quand Draco n'était pas dans les environs ce qui arriva qu'a 4 reprises, moins qu'avant car Draco arrivait toujours à lui subtiliser de la nourriture pour qu'il puisse manger à sa faim, et surtout moins qu'avant car il arrivait toujours à rester 1 h ou 2h en compagnie de Draco.

Mais passé cette semaine où tout redevint difficile, Vernon et Pétunia partirent en vacances chez la tante Marge pendant deux semaines, et à leur retour Harry serait déjà au QG de l'ordre du Phénix.

.

.

On était donc le lendemain du départ de Vernon et Pétunia, comme tous les matins Harry alla réveiller Draco, mais cela ne se passa pas comme d'habitude, au moment où il le secouait doucement par l'épaule pour le réveiller, Draco lui attrapa le bras et le fit s'allonger à côté de lui, les bras de Draco autour de la taille d'Harry.

Draco s'étant dit que s'il ne mettait pas un coup de booster dans son plan de séduction Harry ne serait jamais à lui. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, le visage du brun étant juste en face de lui. Celui-ci était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et ne savait visiblement plus ou se mettre. Draco décida de le faire tomber sous son charme très rapidement c'est donc avec une voix langoureuse qu'il lui parla.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bon…bonjour Draco…bien…bien dormi ?

-Mmmmh oui on peut dire ça …mais je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es dans mes bras.

Harry lui était en pleine combustion si on en jugeait par son visage qui était devenu encore plus rouge si cela était possible.

-Tu n'es pas bien dans mes bras Harry ?

-Euh…je…hein ?

Draco était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa phrase trop gêné par les caresses de Draco dans son dos. Draco se dit qu'il y allait un peu fort, mais il décida de continué quand même, voulant pouvoir croquer au fruit défendu le plus vite possible.

-Je disais n'est tu pas bien comme ça dans mes bras Harry ?

-Oh si…je…Aaaah.

Harry venait de pousser un petit gémissement tout à fait affolant pour les hormones en ébullition de Draco. Il avait découvert un point très sensible juste à la cambrure des reins d'Harry. Et voulant réentendre ce son qui le rendait fou il repassa encore et encore sa main à cet endroit. Si il en jugeait par les gémissements et le secouement de tête de Harry celui-ci ne savait plus du tout où il était. Ne voulant pas trop exagérer Draco mis fin à sa douce torture après avoir frôlé le coup d'Harry de ses lèvres.

-On ferait mieux de se lever Harry.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et en avisant Draco, devint encore beaucoup plus rouge. Si on regardait bien on arrivait même à apercevoir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. A ce moment-là il avait l'aire plus gêné que jamais.

-Dr- Dra…ffff….Draco ….pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que tu es tout simplement adorable quand tu gémis.

A ce moment-là Harry eu tout l'aire d'un poisson hors de son bocal, mais après le moment de surprise, passé il baissa la tête les joues rouges avec un petit sourire de contentement. Draco su que le Gryffondor lui tomberait surement dans les bras avant la fin de la semaine. Il avait grillé plusieurs étapes dans son plan mais il s'en fichait. Après tous les Malfoy n'était pas réputé pour leur patience.

Et toute la semaine il continua son petit jeu de séduction. Cela allait du frôlement « accidentelle », à une caresse plus appuyé. Harry était doucement en train de tomber sous son charme. Plusieurs fois pendant la semaine il le surprit à le regarder intensément avant qu'il ne tourne la tête rouge de gêne après avoir été découvert. A la fin de la semaine Draco essaya le tout pour le tout.

Alors qu'Harry lui apportait le repas, car oui un « Malfoy ne sait pas cuisiner et n'a pas besoin d'apprendre à faire cette tache salissante » ce principe était malheureusement encore une fois tombé à l'eau après qu'Harry ai voulu lui apprendre à cuisiner, cela s'était soldé par un échec, mais il avait quand même réessayé une dizaine de fois.

Donc après qu'Harry lui ai apporté le repas, Draco lui attrapa le bras, et l'embrassa juste au coin des lèvres avec un « Merci » murmuré. Cela ne manqua pas Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais chose surprenante, il l'embrassa en retour sur les lèvres en lui soufflant un « de rien ».Après cela Harry ne le regarda plus de toute la soirée surement trop gêné par son geste.

Quant à Draco lui était aux anges. Il n'arrêtait pas de sautiller dans toute la maison, heureusement que personne n'était là sinon il en serait mort de honte. Certes Harry était là mais comme celui-ci n'osait plus le regarder, il pouvait se permettre ce qu'il voulait.

A la fin de la journée alors que Harry allait dormir sur le canapé,-bah oui comme si il allait rester dans son placard- Draco lui demanda de dormir avec lui, avec une excuse complètement bidon. Celle-ci étant, « c'est plus agréable de dormir dans un lit. » Harry après un instant de réflexion accepta. C'est donc tous les deux qu'ils montèrent à l'étage.

Harry enfila un pyjama à Draco –Bah oui comme si Draco allait laissé celui qu'il aimait avec des vêtement plein de sang, il lui en avait donc prêter après le départ des Dursley- pendant que Draco faisait de même dans le coin opposé de la pièce même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder Harry se changer. Celui-ci avait repris pas mal de poids, il était toujours mince, mais plus maigre. Il avait même réussi à se redessiner quelque muscles pendant cette semaine c'était très léger, mais cela le rendait extrêmement appétissant, du moins aux yeux de Draco.

Donc après avoir enfilé leur pyjama ils se glissèrent tous deux dans le lit. Draco un bras autour de la taille d'un Harry rouge de gêne. Mais celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'empêcher au contraire il se pelotonna contre le torse de Draco et s'endormit très vite. Draco, lui, l'observa quelque seconde avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Avec des rêves peuplés de petit Harry nu, lui disant des mots d'amour.

Le lendemain Draco se réveilla avant Harry. Pour le réveiller, il lui déposa des baisers papillon sur tout le visage. Après quelque minute Harry ouvrit les yeux, avec un soupir de contentement.

-Bonjour Harry

-Bonjour Draco

Draco dans une impulsion, se pencha sur les lèvres d'Harry dans l'intention de l'embrasser.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry le repousse mais voyant que Harry ne le repoussait pas, il lui mordilla tendrement la lèvre inferieur, au bout de quelque seconde Harry ouvrit la bouche. Draco profita de ce moment pour rentrer sa langue dans sa cavité buccale. Il entraina alors la langue d'Harry dans un doux ballet. Il fit passer dans se baiser tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il se doutait que Harry ne le comprendrait pas naïf comme il était, mais il continua tout de même à lui faire passer ses sentiments à travers ce baiser.

Au bout d'un moment ils durent se séparé s'il ne voulait pas mourir par manque d'aire. Après avoir repris son souffle Harry lui posa une simple question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime Harry James Potter.

* * *

><p>Voila merci d'avoir lu jusque là à mercredi pour la suite car demain je ne suis pas chez moi, mais j'écris le chapitre prochain demain^^<p>

* * *

><p>Je suis désolé je n'ai pas respecté ce que j'ai dit,d'un je viens d'apprendre qu'en faite je pars vendredi en vacance...et je n'ai pas pu écrire de chapitre aujourd'hui...<p>

Ne me frapper pas je ne pensais pas que j'allais chanter comme une casserole toute la journée sur la wii...donc malheureusement vous n'aurez un nouveau chapitre que quand je rentrerais de vacances...Bouhouhou je suis impardonnable.

Mais je vous aimes quand même^^^

PESU


	7. 6Ou comment un Malfoy peutil aimer un P

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour**

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Ou comment un Malfoy peut-il aimer un Potter…<strong>

_-Parce que je t'aime Harry James Potter._

-Comment ?

Alors là Draco était perdu c'était quoi ce « comment ? »

-Enormément Harry.

Il voulait qu'il lui dise quoi d'autre, qu'il lui fasse un poème comme la Weasley femelle en deuxième année.

-Non je voulais dire comment ?

Non Potter ne pouvais pas ne pas savoir comment cela se déroulait quand on aimait quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il était naïf, mais tout de même pas à ce point.

Il voulut comprendre, car lui aurais bien attendu en retour un enflammée « Moi aussi Draco » mais non, le sorcier le plus célèbre de la planète lui avait dit un vulgaire « comment ? » après une telle réponse il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de drôle de déduction.

Il se devait donc de lui demander ce que signifiait ce _comment_. Car soit cela signifiait que Potter était aussi naïf qu'il en avait déduit et dans ce cas-là il était vraiment mal barré soit cela voulait dire totalement autre chose.

-Excuse-moi Harry mais je ne saisis pas mais alors pas du tout le sens de ton _comment._

-Je voulais dire comment toi un Malfoy peut-il aimer un Potter ?

Ouf le survivant n'était pas aussi naïf. Quoique il aurait dû s'en douter vu les réactions qu'il avait eu après qu'il lui eut flatté les reins, car ses gémissements étaient tous sauf naïf.

Mais pour lui répondre il faudrait qu'il lui parle de leurs parents respectifs et cela allait être tous sauf drôle.

-Harry tu veux que je raconte la version simplifié du genre « je m'en fiche de nos noms car je t'aime » ou alors je dois remonter à l'histoire de nos parents ? Parce que si c'est le cas je te propose que l'on s'habille que l'on prenne notre petit déjeuner, et qu'ensuite on s'asseye tranquillement car cela va durer très longtemps.

-Je préfère l'histoire compliqué.

-D'accord Harry, alors avant que l'on se prépare je vais t'avouer que je vais te révéler plein de choses que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé, je vais te parler non seulement de tes parents et des miens, mais également de tous les Maraudeurs, -oui car je sais qui ils sont,- mais aussi de Severus Snape, des parents de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Mais aussi de Mme Weasley, de la mère de Neville Londubat et aussi de Regulus Black, Andromeda Tonks et Bellatrix Lestrange. Es-tu prêt à tout entendre ?

Draco avait décidé d'être honnête avec Harry et de lui révéler que toute cette histoire de Sang pure était une supercherie, et quoi de mieux que de raconter l'histoire de leurs parents pour tout lui expliquer.

-Euh oui mais je ne vois pas ce que cela à voir avec la question que je t'ai posé.

-Bon il est vrai que tu as raison mais autant tout te raconter de l'histoire de nos parents plus tôt que de t'en dire qu'une partie au risque que tu me poses des questions plus tard.

-Oui tu as probablement raison. Au moins je connaitrai un peu plus de chose sur la vie de mes parents. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire mélancolique

Draco eu mal pour lui. Lui ne savais pas comment il se sentirait si il n'avait pas connus ses parents, surement très seul. Il s'en voulait toutes ses années de s'être moqué du fait qu'il était orphelin. Il continua quand même la conversation, histoire de lui faire oublier sa peine.

-Ce que je vais te révéler c'est mon père, ma mère et mon parrain qui me l'on révélé donc je ne sais que les grandes lignes.

-Ton Parrain, qui ça ?

-Bah Severus Snape.

-Quoi Snape est ton parrain ?

Vu la tête de Potter celui-ci ne le savait visiblement pas. Puis après il commença à marmonner tout seul d'un air entendu, et vu comment il le fixait il était persuadé que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il était chouchouter en potion. Mais cela n'était tout de même pas de sa faute, s'il avait des parents et un parrain qui le gâtait trop. Car oui Severus Snape, pouvait être très tendre avec les personnes chères à son cœur. Enfin tendre à sa façon c'est-à-dire qu'il se plaignait quand même de tout sauf qu'il acceptait de temps en temps de vous montrer l'ombre d'un sourire et un regard affectueux, après tout il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

-Euh oui je pensais que tu le savais. Je vais te laisser te remettre du choc pendant que l'on se prépare.

Après s'être lavé et habillé chacun de leur côté, ils descendirent au salon et s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil. Draco commença alors à raconter.

-Harry je ne vais pas vraiment répondre à ta question, disons que je vais répondre à plein de question que tu as surement déjà du te poser. Je vais raconter l'histoire comme je la connais.

-D'accord.

-Alors tout d'abord sache que si mes parents sont des traitres, les familles Crabbes, Goyles, Pakinson, Nott et Zabini, vont l'être également.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-C'est justement pour éviter toute ces questions dans l'avenir que je vais te raconter l'enfance de nos parents à Poudlard. Au moins plus tard tu auras plus qu'à te soucié de comment me faire plaisir.

A ce moment-là Harry prit un ton délicieusement rouge, et Draco avec un sourire en coin continua son histoire.

-Oui donc je disais qu'ils seront tous automatiquement des traitres. Car vois-tu dans leurs enfances mon père ainsi que les hommes de ces trois familles étaient comme les maraudeurs. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'ils étaient inséparable, certes il y a eu Pettigrow mais lui était psychologiquement très instable donc il ne compte pas.

-Donc mon père et les autres étaient comme les doigts de la main, mon père était un peu comme un leader pour eux, comme un grand frère, il les protégeaient de tous, et donc ceci le suivrait n'importe où. Malheureusement il n'a pas pu les protéger de Tu-sais-qui. Mon Parrain Severus lui était le meilleur ami de mon père mais ne les côtoyaient pourtant que pendant les cours, dans les couloirs, et pendant les intercours et dans les dortoirs car il était extrêmement solitaire, et mon père l'appréciait comme ça. Severus lui n'était pourtant pas toujours seul, il avait mon père comme meilleur ami mais également une jeune fille chez Gryffondor « Lili Evans ».

-Quoi ma mère, mais…mais …comment c'est possible ?

-Si ça peut te rassurer j'ai trouvé moi aussi étrange que mon parrain et ta mère est été meilleur ami sachant que ta mère était à Gryffondor et mon Parrain était à Serpentard. Mais il s'est avéré qu'il se soit connu étant enfant, car Severus habitait à quelques mètres de ta mère et sont devenu très bon amis leur relation a perduré aussi à Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs mon parrain qui a fait découvrir le monde de la magie à ta mère.

-Waw…je l'ignorais. Je n'y aurais sincèrement jamais pensé.

-Et pourtant si. Donc ils étaient très amis.

Maintenant parlons de ma mère Narcissa Black. En fait je ne sais pas si tu sais mais celle-ci était très attachée à son cousin Sirius Black ainsi que son frère Regulus Black. Elle était comme une petite sœur pour eux. Ma mère comparée à ses sœurs, Andromeda et Bellatrix était extrêmement calme et sensible, le choipeaux a failli l'envoyer à Poufsouffles, mais ne voulant pas être renié elle a demandé Serpentard. Ma mère était belle très belle, mais tellement discrète que personne ne faisait attention à elle, pas même mon père, il a seulement découvert que ma mère existait en 6eme année quand il a été forcé de se fiancer à une Black. Elle était tellement discrète que elle pouvait être amies avec qui elle voulait dans Poudlard sans pour autant que les Serpentard la traite en Pariât. Oui car sa sœur Andromeda plus vieille qu'elle avait été renié en se mariant avec un moldu, et ma mère avait été très choqué de comment sa famille la traitait, alors elle préférait ressembler à une fille modèle.

Elle était donc très amies avec Moly Weasley anciennement Prewett et de Alice Londubat je ne connais pas son nom de jeune fille. Toutes les trois étaient très amies ce qui permettait à ton parrain et de la côtoyer, encore même après avoir été renié et être allé à Gryffondor. Sauf que vint le moment ou mon père découvrit ma mère, et chose étonnante parmi les Black c'est elle qu'il a choisi. Et chose encore plus surprenante ils tombèrent amoureux.

Et chose pas surprenante du tout mon père étant extrêmement jaloux commença à surveiller chaque contact de ma mère. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais su ces liens car ma mère se détacha peu à peu des autres et restait quasiment exclusivement avec mon père. Elle continuait à leur parlé, mais très rarement. Et c'est également pour ça que ma mère n'a jamais été Mangemort, car mon père ne laissait personne l'approcher sauf les fiancées de ses amis, et ses amis.

Quand à ta mère, elle qui était pourtant profondément attaché à Severus appris plus tard que celui-ci était un Mangemort en 7eme année. Lui, ainsi que tous les amis de mon pères furent forcé à rejoindre tu-sais-qui. A partir de ce moment-là il fut difficile d'être ami. Ta mère par ce que j'ai compris n'en voulu jamais à Severus car celui-ci n'avait pas eu le choix mais par contre ils cessèrent définitivement de se voir. Ton parrain lui je suppose que tu sais qu'il a été renié par sa mère ?

-Euh oui ?

-Et bien tu ne devais surement pas le savoir, mais il continuait pourtant à être très complice avec son frère. Celui-ci devint Mangemort, ton parrain cessa tout contact avec lui, et Regulus disparu de la circulation. Beaucoup de gens le croit mort, mais en réalité il est en France et a épousé une moldue.

Donc certes je n'ai pas pu tout te raconté sur leur enfance car j'ai obtenu seulement certaine information de mes parents. J'espère que tu as saisi l'essentiel. Que de toute façon un Malfoy à le droit de côtoyé un Potter. Ce n'est qu'à cause de ma grand-mère paternelle que je n'aurais pas eu le droit de te côtoyé. Mais tu sais l'image que l'on donne tous en public n'est pas la vrai. Ma mère est toujours très amie avec Moly Weasley et passe souvent voir Mme Londubat à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle déteste maintenant profondément sa sœur, mais elle préférait rester dans les petits papiers du Lord, et faire semblant de détester son autre sœur Andromeda. Mon père lui ressent une profonde amitié envers tous les parents de mes amis. Ils n'aiment pas forcement les Weasley, mais ils ne les critiquent pas non plus.

-Alors là désolé de te contredire Draco mais je ne te crois pas du tout.

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Les Sang-pur sont sensé détesté les traitres à leur sang les Weasley sont sensé en être donc mon père fait tout pour qu'on croit qu'il déteste les Weasley. Mais tu sais il a déjà souvent complimenté Mme Weasley pour sa cuisine. Toi tu ne sais pas qu'ils se connaissent tous car ils ont du arrêter de se voir car tout le monde soupçonnait le retour du Lord-noir donc seul Ron et Ginny n'était pas au courant de cette entente pour ne pas les mètres en danger. Mme Weasley a ensuite cessé de faire confiance à mon père quand tu-sais-qui est revenu. Mais ils sont toujours polis entre eux.

Quand à mon parrain Severus lui et bien il va sur la tombe de ta mère chaque année et nous protège mon père, ma mère et moi. Et sache que Severus a trahi le Lord Noir après la mort de ta mère.

-Quoi ?

-Oui tout le monde le croit Mangemort, mais pas du tout, il est espion pour Dumbledore. Mon père le sait depuis des années et c'est lui qui lui passait plein d'information, car il n'a jamais été pour Voldemort. L'ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore ne sont pas au courant, car il risquerait d'y avoir des fuites. Donc c'est un secret fièrement gardé entre deux meilleurs amis.

-Mais pourtant ton père a essayé de me tuer en deuxième année.

-Il n'a pas essayé de te tuer il n'a pas voulu lancer l'avada kedavra, mais l'avada kedabra qui provoque une légère douleur et une inconscience, certes c'est de la magie-noire mais c'est le sort le moins dangereux qu'il existe dans cette magie, il s'agit d'une invention de mon père.

-Mais pourtant Dobby m'a dit que ton père me voulait du mal.

-AHAHAHAHAHAH !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Draco.

-En fait Dobby a cru ça après que mon père est cité tout un tas de joyeuses tortures qu'il comptait exercer sur toi, après que je me sois encore plein de toi. Car j'ai exaspéré mes parents pendant toute les vacances avec des « Potter m'insupporte vraiment » « Je veux plus revoir sa tête » et d'autre joyeuseté. Donc tu comprends mon père étant ce qu'il est-il a quelque peu dérapé sur comment provoqué ta mort, et cette imbécile d'elfe a essayé de te prévenir tu comprends maintenant que nous ne sommes pas ce que tu vois ? Nous avons un cœur, et nous ne sommes pas insensibles. Alors oui on peut aimer et ressentir des émotions même pour un Potter ou pour un moldu et tout un tas d'autre personne. Tu comprends Harry ?

-Oui merci Draco. Mais cette histoire est vraiment très surprenante. Je pensais qu'ils se tapaient dessus comme nous faisons maintenant.

-Oh mais oui ils se tapaient dessus. Ton père a failli ne pas pouvoir sortir avec ta mère car il embêtait mon Parrain. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu elle est resté inaccessibles jusqu'à qu'il arrête d'embêter Severus. Quand à mon père et ses amis eux n'avaient pas de noms comme ton père et ses amis, mais je peux te jurer que c'était à peu de chose près les mêmes bêtises qu'ils provoquaient. Des cheveux roses pour les Gryffondor, des chaudrons qui explosent.

Mon père et ses amis sont eux moins connu car en tout bon Serpentard ils ne se faisaient jamais prendre, alors que les Maraudeurs eux avaient un très gros penchant pour les retenues et ce n'est pas peu dire si tu veux mon avis. Et d'après ce que je sais ils ont inventé des choses géniales, j'ai entendu parler d'une carte. Donc oui pendant leur année à Poudlard il y avait la guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard, mais pas pour tous les élèves. En fait je crois bien que c'est à cause d'eux qu'elle a commencé. Car je crois bien que ces deux maisons ne se sont jamais entendu mais qu'avant il y avait seulement une très grande indifférence et que quand nos parents sont arrivé cela à complètement dégénéré, et je ne pèse pas mes mots car quand mes parents m'ont raconté ce qu'ils faisaient entre eux je peux te jurer que j'en ai été moi-même quelque peu choqué. Je crois que la pire chose qu'ils ont fait c'est ton parrain qui l'a inventé. Ils ont créé une potion qu'ils ont mise dans le jus de citrouilles, et après l'avoir bu tous les Serpentard ont changé de sexe. Les filles en garçons et les garçons en fille. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, il était extrêmement choquant de se retrouver avec des attributs féminins sur la poitrine, de même pour les filles, car leurs jupes ne cachaient pas grand choses.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

-Harry euh arrête de rire. Non mais franchement je suis en train de te parler du grand malheur qui est arrivé à mes parents et toi tu ris.

- RRRoooooo n'exagère pas Draco, c'était qu'une blague.

-Ouai bah là blague à quelque peu dégénéré, une bonne moitié des Serpentard se sont retrouvé à l'infirmerie en pleine crise d'hystérie, quasiment aucun lit n'était libre pendant une semaine après ça. Quant au Maraudeurs ils se sont fait tellement punir qu'ils n'ont plus recommencé quelque chose comme ça. Ils ont fait tout un tas d'autres bêtises, mais jamais comme celle-ci.

-Euh oui je comprends mieux pourquoi, mon parrain ne m'a jamais parlé de celle-là. Car sinon je suis sûr que je l'aurais reproduit

-Tu n'aurais tout de même pas osé ?

-Je suis un Gryffondor Draco, bien sûr que si que j'aurai osé. Et moi je ne me serais pas fait prendre car qui aurait soupçonné le survivant de faire des blagues comme celle là

Il avait dit ça avec une telle aigreur que cela se voyait qu'il souffrait de sa célébrité. Mais Draco décida de passé outre ceci et décida de passer à une chose primordiale.

-D'accord maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses vas-tu me donner une réponse oui ou non ?

* * *

><p>Ne me frappez je vous pris. Je me suis tout de même dépêché de mettre un nouveau chapitre avant mon départ en vacance. Alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire...<p>

PESU


	8. 7Dur d'être amoureux d'Harry Potter

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour **

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

**7. Dur d'être amoureux d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>-D'accord maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses vas-tu me donner une réponse oui ou non ?<em>

-La maintenant tout de suite, tu es sur ?

-Oui maintenant.

Si ce satané Gryffondor ne lui donnait pas une réponse tout de suite il allait commettre un meurtre. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas mais alors pas du tout réputé pour leur patience.

-Tu es vraiment sur ? Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu attendre ? Que tu me la donnes maintenant ou plus tard cela change absolument rien.

-Euh bah…mmh si justement.

Voilà qu'il recommençait à se tortiller sur place. Mon dieu qu'avait-il fait pour être tombé amoureux d'une personne aussi bandante. Oui un Malfoy savait se retenir mais tout de même il ne fallait pas lui en demandé trop. Et la vision d'un Harry Potter rougissant se tortillant mal à l'aise sur un fichu fauteuil avec les jambes croisé était absolument bandant. C'était indigne d'un Malfoy mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce divin postérieur se trouve sur ses genoux en train de se trémousser plus tôt que sur ce divan, très très moche. Oui un Malfoy aurait souhaité être un divan. Mon dieu ce satané Potter faisait vraiment tombé la plupart des principes inventé par ces ancêtres. Si ceux-ci savait ça…

Donc c'est avec toutes les peines du monde que Draco réussi à articuler.

-Pourquoi donc Harry ?

-Euh bah parce que je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-Bah euh j'apprécie quand on s'embrasse, mais enfin je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience amoureuse, je sais que je suis gay car les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressé, mais en même temps les garçons ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressé non plus, jusqu'à, jusqu'à…jusqu'à…

-Jusqu'à quoi Harry ?

Mais qu'essayait-il de lui dire ?

-Jusqu'à TOI !Hurla-t-il. Si bien que cela fit sursauter Draco.

Oh que cette réponse lui plaisait.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu ne sais pas si tu m'aime, mais tu es intéressé par …moi ?

-Euh bah oui c'est ça. Et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je veux dire que je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Et puis je ne peux pas t'aimer.

-Quoi et pourquoi ça ? Parce que je suis Draco Malfoy le sale chieur qui t'a embêté toute ta scolarité ? Parce que ça ne plairait pas à tes amis les bons petits saints ? Mais répond moi bordel ?

Il savait qu'il y allait fort qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui crié dessus mais entendre la personne que vous aimez vous sortir un « Je ne peux pas t'aimer » c'est affreux. Il se sentait plus mal que jamais. Le Gryffondor lui se retourna, le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux inimaginable et lui répondit :

-Parce que je vais mourir.

Et il partit dans son placard sous l'escalier. Draco lui était sous le choc. Comment ça il allait mourir ?

Il allait bien, enfin autant qu'on pouvait aller bien après avoir été battu, mais ces blessures étaient guéries donc pas mortel. A moins que cela soit d'une maladie ? Impossible car sinon il l'aurait soigné à sainte mangouste. Mais si ce n'était pas ça il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Harry allait mourir.

Et puis surtout il s'en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus. Quand Harry c'était retourné et l'avait regardé dans les yeux, Draco avait bien vu qu'il l'avait blessé. A cause de lui un autre principe allait tomber à l'eau. « Un Malfoy n'est pas idiot, les autres oui mais pas lui ». Sauf que quand il avait vu le signe qu'il l'avait blessé Draco c'était traité d'idiot pour la première fois.

Il refusait que Harry lui fasse la tête pas après avoir aussi bien avancé dans leur relation. Il se plaça alors devant le placard et toqua.

-Quoi ?

-Harry je suis désolé vraiment. Sort et explique-moi !

-Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'excusait pas ?

-Il y a des exceptions à tout. Allez sort.

Celui-ci sortit avec le visage barbouillé de larme. Draco aurait voulu se taper la tête contre un mur pour avoir causé ça.

-J'ai bien essayé de trouver mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu vas mourir…Tu es en parfaite santé, à moins qu'un dangereux psychopathe est en train d'essayé de te tuer…

Et la Bingo…Mais oui c'était tellement facile. Vous-Savez-Qui. C'était ce crétin qui allait tuer son Harry. Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais réussi, et Harry n'avais plus eu une seule attaque contre lui depuis la fin de la 4eme année.

-Je suis tombé juste c'est ça ?

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête. Il poussa un profond soupir s'essuya les yeux et lui demanda s'il pouvait se serrer dans ses bras pour lui expliquer. Draco était heureux qu'il lui demande mais la raison pour laquelle il lui demandait ça lui échappait un peu. Une fois installer dans l'affreux canapé des Dursley avec Harry dans les bras celui-ci lui expliqua.

-Tu sais que Voldemort a essayé de me tuer lorsque j'avais un an.

-Harry bien sûr que oui tout le monde sorcier le sais.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir et continua en se pelotonnant encore plus contre lui.

-Voilà et bien il a essayé de me tuer à cause d'une prophétie. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu en entier. Draco ce que je vais te dire tu dois le gardé pour toi je ne l'ai dit à personne même pas à Ron et Hermione du moins pas tout ils en ont qu'une vague idée. Seul Dumbledore le sait.

-Mais pourquoi tu me le dis à moi Harry ?

-Euh parce que …tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Il était devenu d'un beau rouge pivoine ce qui fit sourire Draco il n'insista pas se doutant que cela avait un lien avec le fait qu'il plaisait à Harry.

-Donc la prophétie dans son entier est : _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »_

Draco était choqué il venait de comprendre pourquoi Harry avait dit qu'il allait mourir. Car le garçon de la prophétie c'était lui, celui qui doit vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres c'était lui. Et le plus fort entre lui et le seigneur des ténèbres ce n'était pas lui. Harry le regardait avec appréhension. Draco retrouva sa maitrise légendaire.

-Harry tu ne vas quand même pas croire ce que cette prophétie dit si ?

-Draco cette prophétie est vraie. Lorsqu'elle a dit qu'il me marquera comme son égal cela c'est réalisé.

Et il souleva ça franche. On pouvait voir dessous une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. La marque.

-Tu veux dire que l'éclair c'est pour te marquer comme son égal ?

-Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais comme il n'avait pas entendu cette partie de la prophétie et bien tout c'est réalisé. Tu te souviens que je parle au serpent ?

-Bien sur tout le monde a cru que tu étais le gardien de la chambre des secrets à cause de ça.

-Oui et bien ma capacité à parler au serpent vient de Voldemort. Car il m'a confié une partie de ses pouvoirs en voulant me jeter l'avada kedavra.

-Waw. C'est dangereux ?

-Non pas vraiment, c'est juste que maintenant je suis en constant danger car il va tout faire pour me tuer. Un simple bébé lui a résisté, et la par la suite combattu 4 fois.

-Quatre fois ?

-Oui en première année pour la pierre philosophale.

Draco acquiesça cette histoire tout le monde la connaissait depuis qu'un tableau avait vu tout ce qui c'était passé dans les sous-sols de Poudlard et l'avait relaté aux autre qui l'avait dit aux éleves, si bien que tout le monde fut au courant en moins de deux jours.

-Ensuite lorsque je me suis battu contre le basilique, c'était contre un bout de l'âme de Voldemort que je me suis battu.

Draco acquiesça encore, tout le monde savait qu'il avait battu le basilique mais personne ne savait que Voldemort était derrière tout ça sauf les Serpentard. Car comme la chambre des secrets était pleine de serpent, et que le tableau des Serpentard était un serpent avec Salazar Serpentard ces deux-là c'était parlé, et Salazar avait répété ces paroles aux étudiants de Serpentard.

-Ensuite en quatrième année lorsque je me suis battu dans le cimetière avec lui.

Draco acquiesça encore car son père lui avait relaté les faits.

-Et lorsque je me suis battu contre lui l'année dernière dans la chambre des mystères donc oui quatre fois.

Draco acquiesça encore son père lui avait également dit. Mais quatre fois c'était quand même important. Harry devait être très fort malgré sa frêle apparence.

-Mais alors tu vas devoir le battre encore pour le tuer c'est ça ?

-Oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment…Tu sais il vient me visiter chaque soir.

-Comment ça visiter ? Tu veux dire qu'il rentre dans ta tête tous les soirs ?

-Pas quand je suis chez mon oncles et ma tante car j'arrive à crée de bonne défense grâce à la protection de ma mère. Tu sais c'est ton parrain qui m'a appris l'occlumencie. Mais je ne l'ai pas assez pratiqué pour bloquer la visite de Voldemort en dehors de la protection de ma mère. Donc oui je suis menacé par bien des côtés. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas t'aimer Draco je vais te mettre en danger, à cause de moi Cédric Diggory est mort et mon parrain Sirius a failli aussi mourir, et je ne peux pas me permettre de toi aussi te mettre en danger. Car si tu meurs à cause de moi et que je t'ai ouvert mon cœur je n'y survivrais pas Draco

Draco trouvait cela trop fleur bleu à son gout. Et puis sincèrement il n'allait pas se décourager pour ça. Si Harry sortait avec lui, lui aussi le mettrai en danger car il était un traitre. Donc son histoire du » je ne peux pas t'aimer » le mettait un peut en rogne. Il fit donc ce que son cerveau lui dictait depuis quelque heure il embrassa Harry.

Celui-ci répondit activement jusqu'à ce qu'il le repousse par manque d'air.

-Draco j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas t'aimer. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs

-Gyaaaa…Arrêtes ça je te pris c'est beaucoup trop fleurs bleue on se croirait dans un des livres à l'eau de rose que ma mère voulait à tout prix me lire le soir. Alors je te pris de ne pas me dire des choses pareille car je ne le supporterais pas. Déjà que j'ai fait une allergie au rose et au livre pendant deux ans après que ma mère m'est lu ces affreux machin tous les soirs si toi aussi tu te mets à débité les mêmes bêtises que dans ses livres je ne m'en sortirais plus.

Oui sa mère lorsqu'il avait 8ans avait voulu lui lire tous les soirs un de ses livres. Suite à cela chaque fois qu'il voyait du rose ou un livre il se mettait à convulser. Pendant 4mois personnes n'avait compris le pourquoi de cette allergie. Lorsque un soir son père avait surpris sa mère entrain de lui lire un livre pour calmer ses convulsions. Il avait demandé à sa femme de cacher son livre et Draco avait arrêté de convulser. Il avait alors compris d'où venait l'allergie de Draco. Après cela sa mère avait eu interdiction de porter du rose et de lui lire un livre. Puis après deux ans cela c'était calmer.

Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry lui dire ça, cela lui avait rappelé le livre préféré de sa mère. « L'âme sauvée ». Ce livre était son pire cauchemar.

Harry lui avait l'air complétement perdu.

-Draco j'étais sérieux.

-Oui et bah compte pas sur moi pour suivre tes conneries. « Ce qu'un Malfoy veut un Malfoy à » Alors compte sur moi pour te coller.

-Oui mais…

-Pas de mais.

Et il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour lui rouler le patin du siècle. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta il regarda Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement ailleurs et avait un sourire de béatitude totale. Et oui personne ne pouvait résister à un Malfoy.

Mais quand il vit le sourire d'Harry se transformer en un sourire prédateur et quand il vit ses yeux émeraude s'assombrir il eut franchement peur pour sa vertu. Harry se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa comme un damné.

Après l'arrêt du baiser, Draco se demandait si Harry était aussi naïf qu'il le croyait car ce baiser avait été tellement…WAW…

Celui-ci le regarda ensuite avec un sourire innocent. Et les joues rouges.

Ouf Harry était vraiment naïf.

-Ce baiser voulait dire que tu acceptais d'être mon petit ami ?

Et voilà qu'il recommençait à se tortiller mal à l'aise sauf que cette fois il était dans ses bras et l'endroit où se trouvait son divin postérieur était situé sur une partie sensible de son anatomie.

* * *

><p>Aide pour qu'Harry ne se rende compte de rien du lever de mini Draco<p>

1. Le faire descendre de sur lui.

2. Mais s'il le faisait descendre Harry verrait automatiquement son problème.

3. Penser à quelque chose de dégoutant.

4. Mais lorsque vous avez un Harry Potter se tortillant sur vous ce n'est pas facile.

5. Prendre maintenant Harry sur le canapé

6. Idée complétement stupide, jamais Harry ne serait d'accord

7. Balancer Harry sur un autre siège et courir au toilette

8. Mauvaise idée cela pourrait être mal vu.

9. Ou alors se faire découvrir et tant pis

10. Ou encore mieux demander à Harry d'arrêter de se tortiller.

11. Oui il allait faire ça.

12. Et ensuite il penserait à Hagrid en tutu

* * *

><p>-Harry j'aimerais vraiment connaitre la réponse mais s'il te plait arrête de gigoter.<p>

Ouf il avait arrêté. Maintenant penser à Hagrid.

-Quoi pourquoi ?

Celui-ci descendit les yeux avant de les remonter rouge comme une tomate. Oups visiblement mini Draco aimait décidément trop la présence du divin postérieur de Harry Potter.

-Je ne suis qu'un homme. Se justifia-t-il.

-Euh oui… oui bien sûr. Je…je me mets à coté de toi ce sera mieux.

-Oui merci.

Après que Harry ce soit placer à coté et qu'il est réussi à faire descendre mini Draco il put reposer sa question.

- Alors ce baiser voulait il dire que tu acceptais d'être mon petit ami ?

* * *

><p>Oui je sais cette fin est un peu sadique. Mais pitié ne m'en voulez pas trop. Si je faisais répondre Harry maintenant, l'histoire d'amour arriverait trop tôt alors autant faire durer le mystère. NON ?<p>

Bon pas grave je vais aller de ce pas me faire construire un bunker.

* * *

><p>Et surtout merci à vous tous de m'envoyer des reviews elles me font à chaque fois très plaisir et me pousse à continuer cette fic. Donc merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici.^^<p>

PESU


	9. 8Sortir avec Harry Potter

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour **

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

* * *

><p><strong>8. Sortir avec Harry Potter.<strong>

_- Alors ce baiser voulait dire que tu acceptais d'être mon petit ami ?_

Celui-ci après que ses joues se soient colorées d'un beau pourpre lui répondit un petit « oui ».

Draco était aux anges. Pour remercier Harry il l'embrassa encore une fois. Ses lèvres avaient un gout sucré. Délicieux.

Après l'avoir embrassé, il commença à expliquer quelque petite chose très intéressante à Harry.

-Bon Harry je te préviens, je suis un Malfoy donc compte sur moi pour te faire enlever ses affreuses lunettes et que tu es une coupe descente, pour les habits ce n'est pas un problème utilise les miens ont à la même taille, donc quand j'achèterais des habits pour toi je les prendrais suivent ma taille.

-Pardon ?

-Bien oui tu ne croyais comme même pas que je te laisserais t'habiller comme avant. Je te signale Harry que les habits moulant te rendent mieux que des habits trop large.

-Euh ok merci. Mais je peux payer mes propres habits tu sais.

Quand Draco entendit cela il en fut profondément choqué et atterré. Comment Harry osait lui demander cela ? Bon certes ils étaient deux hommes donc techniquement ils devraient partager pour savoir celui qui paye. Mais il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne laisse certainement pas son compagnon payer, homme ou pas. Ce serait Harry qui jouerait le rôle de la « femme » il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse.

-Certainement pas. Ecoute Harry nous sommes deux hommes certes, mais je suis un Malfoy, donc comme je suis un Malfoy tu va en quelque sorte devoir jouer le rôle de la femme.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Certainement pas !Je ne suis pas une femme !

-Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Ce que je voulais dire c'est que lorsque nous iront au restaurant c'est moi qui vais payer, c'est moi qui te tiendrais la porte, et c'est toi qui seras en dessous lorsque nous ferons l'amour. Tu as compris ?

Harry prit encore pour la millième fois de la journée une teinte délicieusement rouge.

-Euh oui à peu près. Mais ne me traite pas comme une femme ! OK ?

Celui-ci avait un regard des plus orageux. Draco comprenait se faire traiter comme une femme pour un homme devais être très difficile.

-Harry je n'oserais certainement pas.

-Tant mieux.

Quoique un Harry en jupe serait absolument adorable.

Mais à quoi était-il en train de penser. Il le préférait largement avec un pantalon en cuir.

-Draco pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Tu fais un peu peur.

Oups visiblement il s'était un peu trop laisser aller. Mais il était tellement « miam » il en mangerait.

Alors c'est sûr qu'Harry pouvait prendre peur lorsque quelqu'un vous regarde comme si il allait vous dévorer. Et ce n'était pas qu'une image.

-Car tu es vraiment trop mignon. Maintenant au lieu de parler embrasse-moi.

Celui-ci s'exécuta aux plus grand plaisir de Draco.

La semaine se déroula ainsi, entre s'embrasser et discuter. Draco pendant cette semaine perçu un peu mieux le caractère d'Harry. Pendant la semaine d'avant il obéissait un peu trop lorsque Draco lui disait quelque chose, c'était encore une séquelle du à son mauvais traitement. Alors que là il ressemblait un peu plus au Potter avec qui il se disputait avant, impulsif et irréfléchi mais avec toujours ce petit quelque chose d'innocent. Mais Draco l'aimait mieux ainsi, car il retrouvait un peu la fougue qu'il avait toujours connu chez Harry.

Il avait vraiment profité de cette dernière semaine seule tous les deux. Car après tout changerais, la guerre serait plus proche, il serait constamment entouré de Gryffondor, et surtout Harry, ne serait pas exclusivement avec lui 24h sur 24h. Alors il comptait vraiment profiter de cette dernière journée ensemble. Car aujourd'hui il était le 19 aout jour ou les membres de l'ordre viendrait les chercher, Draco espérait vraiment qu'ils arrivent tard.

Alors comme tous les matins il eut le droit au délicieux réveille d'Harry, celui-ci lui embrassai toujours le front avant de lui murmurer des mots doux pour le faire sortir du lit. Tiens c'est bizarre certes on lui avait embrassé le front mais ce qu'il entendait était tout sauf des mots doux. Il essaya d'émerger. Une fois qu'il fut réveillé il entendit enfin ce que lui disait Harry et effectivement ce n'était pas mais alors pas du tout des mots doux.

-Draco grouille lève-toi, le membre de l'ordre sera là dans 5minute et pas de chance pour toi cela va être Maugrey alors si il te voit habiller en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon je te jure que tu vas la sentir passer.

Et merde pourquoi ne lui laissait on pas son dernier jour en amoureux avec Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-Mais allez bouge ton cul.

Bon certes Harry était pressé mais il ne fallait pas exagérer comment osait –il dire ceci à lui Draco Malfoy ?

-Allez Draco s'il te plait.

Bon pas grave il laisserait filer après tout Harry était trop mignon, quand il était pressé.

Mais quand il repensa à qui viendrait les chercher il se dit qu'il faudrait définitivement qu'il s'habille. Il se leva, avança vers l'armoire, avant de faire chemin inverse, de prendre Harry par la taille et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de le relâcher avant de cette fois si ce diriger vers le placard pendant qu'il laissait derrière lui un Harry très très échevelé. Et bien oui se faire embrasser par un Malfoy ce n'est pas rien.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Harry courut dans les escaliers pour ouvrir pendant qu'il finissait de se préparer. Puis il descendit au salon. A peine arriver en bas des escaliers qu'il reçut un sort en pleine figure. Heureusement qu'il avait des réflexes car il put l'évité.

-Un Mangemort !

-Non Maugrey c'est…

- Un Malfoy venu pour te tuer, cache-toi !

-Maugrey…Tenta encore Harry pendant que Draco continuait à éviter les sorts.

-A l'attaque !

-Maugrey !

Harry avait hurlé tellement fort que cela le fit sursauter et Maugrey cessa ses sorts pour se retourner vers Harry.

-Draco est avec nous je vous interdis de lui envoyer des sorts.

-Comment un Malfoy pourrait être avec nous ?

-C'est une longue histoire mais il l'est.

-Si vous le dite monsieur Potter.

-Oui maintenant on peut y aller. Bien sûr Draco vient avec nous.

-Comment ? Certainement pas !

Harry se retourna avec des yeux tellement meurtriers que cela fit même reculer Alastor Maugrey, celui qui était censé craindre personne pas même Voldemort.

-Bien sûr qu'il vient avec nous !Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à dire non !Après tout le quartier de l'ordre appartient à Sirius et lui il croit en Draco, alors oui on va l'amener .Compris ?

Maugrey ne fit qu'acquiescer pourtant il garda un œil sur lui. Surement de peur qu'il se retourne contre eux. Ce type était complètement fêlé.

Il leur tendit une vieille feuille en papier.

Tenez monsieur Potter le porte au loin.

Draco s'empressa de poser sa main dessus avant qu'ils n'atterrissent tous devant des immeubles. Ceci était peu reluisant. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Draco se fut qu'il n'y avait pas de 12, il y avait seulement le 11 et le 13. Harry lui tendit alors un morceau de papier avec écrit dessus une adresse. « 12 square Grimault ». Puis lorsqu'il releva la tête il aperçut le numéro 12. Le quartier de l'ordre était donc mis au sortilège de fidelitas.

Maugrey était déjà rentré à l'intérieur tandis qu'Harry lui tendait la main.

-Tu viens Draco ?

-J'arrive.

Et il attrapa sa main. Harry se mit à marcher. Arriver dans le hall Draco aperçu un étrange tableau recouvert d'un rideau. Harry mit un doigt sur sa bouche avant de lui expliquer.

-C'est le tableau de Mme Black elle est quelque peu vulgaire et criarde.

Ils passèrent tous deux à côté d'elle lorsqu'Harry se prit les pieds dans le porte manteau ce qui provoqua un léger bruit mais cela suffit pour que le rideau se tire et qu'une voie criarde en sorte.

- Encore des sangs mêlés et des sangs de bourbe qui vienne salir ma maison. Sortez d'ici, sale sang de bourbe.

Draco s'en sentit tellement indigné qu'il décida de faire rabattre son caquet à cette vieille mégère.

-Je ne vous permets pas de traiter mon compagnon et moi-même de la sorte Ma tante.

-Qui êtes-vous sang mêlé ?

-Sang mêlé ? Je ne voie pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je fais partie de la plus vieille et de la plus riche et aristocrate famille de sang pur alors veuillez retirer vos paroles !Immédiatement !

-Oh mais vous êtes un Malfoy ?

-Oui c'est exact !

-Et vous avez choisi ce sale sang mêlé pour compagnon. Vous me décevez !

A ce moment-là Draco en fut tellement indigné, qu'il effaça la toile. Quand il se tourna vers Harry celui-ci affichait un air d'extase.

-Mon héros !S'écria-t-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Draco après avoir reçu cette marque d'affection n'y comprenait rien. Comment ça son Héros ?

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Bien sûr que si on à essayer des centaines de fois de l'effacer ou de la décoller mais jamais on y est arrivé.

Draco le regarda ébahi. Ce n'est pas possible qu'aucun membre de l'ordre ne sache pas le sort qu'il avait utilisé. Harry c'était normal, car il n'avait pas vécu son enfance dans le monde de la magie mais pour les autres…

-Tu as utilisé quoi ?

-Un sortilège de gomme.

-Un quoi ?

-Un sortilège de gomme. Je ne connais pas mais c'est génial.

Tout à coup ils entendirent arriver une dizaine de personne. Parmi eux il y avait son parrain, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Minerva Macgonagall, Nymphadora Tonks sa cousine, Fred et George Weasley.

Tous s'écrièrent un « Harry » retentissant, tandis que son parrain dit un simple Draco avec une voie affectueuse et un sourire, sauf que tout le monde l'entendit et fut sous le choc de cette vision d'un Snape affectueux. Il regardait Severus avec la bouche grande ouverte jusqu'à un « Sevy t'es trop canon comme ça ». Et qu'un Sirius Black se jette au coup de son parrain pour lui rouler le patin du siècle, suivi peu après d'un Remus Lupin. L'assemblé était une nouvelle fois sous le choc ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça.

Alors là Draco sortait de la quatrième dimension, comment cela se faisait-il que son parrain sorte avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin deux des personnes qu'il était censé détester. Quand il se tourna vers Harry celui-ci n'avait pas l'air plus choqué que ça.

-Harry comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas l'aire aussi choqué que moi ?

-Ah et bien c'est que je les avais surpris une fois.

-Quoi comment as-tu fais ?

-L'année dernière lorsque tu n'étais pas au QG ces trois-là n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, et une fois j'ai vu Sirius et Severus se battant à coup de poing sur le sol tandis que Remus leur sommait d'arrêter, et puis à un moment cela a dégénéré au lieu de se battre il s'embrassait à perdre haleine sur le sol. Et puis après ils ont tiré Remus au sol et ils ont fait l'amour à même le parquet !

-Tu n'as quand même pas regardé.

-Certainement pas, mais comme ils se battaient juste à côté de ma chambre et qu'ils n'avaient pas mis de sortilège de silence, bah j'ai tout entendu de leurs ébats.

-Waw et bien …la prochaine fois on le fera tous les deux à même le sol…tu verras ce sera génial.

-Draco, certainement pas.

Harry était devenu d'un beau vermillon.

-Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne sais pas voilà.

Lorsqu'Harry et lui se sourirent après ça ils remarquèrent soudain qu'il y avait comme quelque chose qui clochait. Ils se tournèrent alors vers les membres du QG, ceci avait la bouche grande ouverte et les fixaient. Puis Sirius Black et Remus Lupin commencèrent à hurler.

-Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaa notre Harry c'est trouvé un copain.

Sirius Black commençait vraiment à pêter les plombs.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir un gendre.

Et Remus Lupin aussi.

-Je vais être Grand père.

Sirius Black avait définitivement pêté les plombs. Jusqu'à ce que son si respectable parrain vienne l'aider. Et corrige ces malades mentales.

-Certainement pas. Je refuse que Draco face un enfant à Potter avant le mariage.

Ah visiblement non, lui aussi avait pêté les plombs. Mais où était-il arriver ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà un petit cadeau pour la rentrée.J'écrirais la suite après la rentrée,alors profité bien de ce chapitre.J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. A la prochaine^^<p> 


	10. 9Le pouvoir de Remus Lupin

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour **

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Le pouvoir de Remus Lupin.<strong>

_-Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaa notre Harry c'est trouvé un copain._

_Sirius Black commençait vraiment à pêter les plombs._

_-Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir un gendre. _

_Et Remus Lupin aussi._

_-Je vais être Grand père._

_Sirius Black avait définitivement pêté les plombs. Jusqu'à ce que son si respectable parrain vienne l'aider. Et corrige ces malades mentales._

_-Certainement pas. Je refuse que Draco face un enfant à Potter avant le mariage._

_Ah visiblement non, lui aussi avait pêté les plombs. Mais où était-il arriver ?_

Harry à la phrase de son parrain c'était retourné, il espérait vraiment que son petit ami n'était pas comme ces malades mentales.

-Pardon professeur, mais il est possible d'avoir des enfants quand nous sommes des hommes ?

-Bien sûr monsieur Potter qu'elle question. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas en avoir ?

-Euh vous savez dans le monde moldu ils ne peuvent pas.

A ce moment-là ces trois malades prirent un aire attristé. Tandis que son Harry se caressait le ventre avec un petit air satisfait.

Il n'y croyait pas même pas ensemble depuis une semaine, qu'on les voyait déjà marié avec des enfants. Quoique être marié à Harry ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, ni avoir des enfants. Et vu comment son Harry se caressait le ventre avec un petit air attendrissant…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa je vais être papa !

Oh non ce n'était quand même pas lui qui venait de crier ça. Mon dieu il devenait fou.

- !

-Draco, Draco.

Pourquoi le frappais t'ont ?

-Quoi ?

-Draco réveille-toi !

Comment ça il dormait il ne s'en rappelait pas. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'est qu'il allait devenir papa ? Papa ?

-Dis Harry je ne vais pas devenir papa ?

Celui-ci devint d'un beau rouge vermillon.

-Draco tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien Monsieur Potter qui ne le serais pas après s'être pris un sort en pleine tête ,s'être pris un porte manteau, s'être cogné la tête contre un mur, s'être fait écrasé par quelqu'un et avoir entendu Mme Black lui hurler dans les oreilles. Même le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pas tenu le choc.

-Euh oui vous avez raison professeur.

-Parrain qui m'a envoyé un sort ?

-Ces imbéciles de jumeaux Weasley étaient en train de tester leurs nouveaux sorts lorsque vous êtes arrivés.

Il allait les tuer.

Attendez si il y réfléchissait bien ce qu'était en train de dire Harry et son parrain c'est que tous les trucs bizarre qui c'était passé n'avait pas existé. Il tenta quand même de le savoir en demandant à son parrain.

-Dis Parrain tu ne sors pas avec Black et Lupin par hasard?

Harry le regardais avec un air choqué tandis que son parrain le regardais avec un air soupçonneux.

-Tu as vraiment du te cogner la tête mon pauvre Draco. J'avoue que ces deux-là sont très bien roulé mais il ne faut pas exagérer je ne sortirais certainement pas avec un Gryffondor c'est la règle pour tout bon Serpentard, mais je vois que toi tu ne l'as pas respecté.

Ouf sont parrain était normal. Il s'était bien cogné la tête et tout ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'une hallucination.

-Eh bien si parrain je l'ai respecté en quelque sorte.

-Comment ça ? Potter est un pur Gryffondor.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs était sorti de la pièce après avoir entendu la réponse de son parrain. Surement soulager par la possibilité que Severus Snape ne sorte pas avec Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

-Parrain savais tu que le chapeau voulait envoyer Harry à Serpentard mais il a refusé ?

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il refusé ?

Oui cela devait être dur pour son parrain d'imaginé qu'une personne refuse d'aller à Serpentard.

-Et bien parrain il a refusé parce que j'y étais envoyé.

-Ah oui effectivement c'est plausible.

Harry revint à ce moment-là avec un plateau contenant divers plat. Il avait dû être inconscient un certain moment pour que ce soit déjà l'heure de manger.

-Voilà Draco. Manges pour te remettre.

-Merci Harry.

Ah son Harry était trop mignon.

-Bouerk vous êtes écœurant vous deux. Potter on dirait que vous êtes une bonne petite épouse vous n'avez plus aucune fierté masculine ou quoi ?

Et son parrain fichait en l'aire ce moment. Et il n'aurait vraiment pas du dire ça car Harry se vexait dès qu'on parlait de près ou de loin de lui comme une femme.

-Pardon ?

Ouh le ton dont il avait dit ça et la façon dont il avait posé violement le plateau repas le faisait légèrement trembler. Harry était vraiment flippant quand il s'y mettait. Heureusement son parrain avait l'air d'y être immunisé après avoir passé autant de temps près du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Eh bien oui Potter il n'y a que les femmes, qui apporte comme ça le plateau repas à leur époux.

Gyaaaaaaaa la couleur des yeux d'Harry commençait à changer. Tous aux abris, les Draco et le repas d'abord.

-Etes-vous en train d'insinuez que je suis comme une femme professeur ?

Faite que son parrain s'arrête là et présente ses excuses. Car Harry commençait à doucement perdre le contrôle. Et il le connaissait bien cette Harry-là. C'était celui contre lequel il s'était battu depuis la 1ere année. Et il ne l'avouerait jamais mais cet Harry là le faisait vraiment vraiment flippé. Avec ces yeux presque noirs et sa voix comme une lame de rasoir.

-Bien sûr Potter. Non mais regardez-vous !Vous êtes aussi mince qu'une femme, vous avez un visage presque féminin, et en plus vous êtes aussi fleur bleu qu'elle.

Ola mauvais signe Harry grinçait des dents. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait grincé des dents c'était l'année dernière lorsqu'il l'avait traité de femmelette et il lui avait mis un énorme poing dans la figure. Harry détestait qu'on le compare avec une femme, même lorsqu'il parlait du faite qu'il était orphelin il ne s'était jamais autant énervé. Il avait eu de la chance qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui jeté un sort car sinon il se serait retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste. Quand il le voyait comme ça il se demandait où était passé le Harry qu'il avait connu pendant les vacances.

Harry après avoir déglutit ce qui était encore une fois mauvais signe se tourna vers lui et lui demanda avec un gentil sourire factice qui promettait une grande menace si il répondait une mauvaise réponse. Maintenant qu'il y pensait un autre principe tombait à l'eau. « Un Malfoy n'a peur de personne ». Et voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir peur de son propre petit ami. Décidément lorsqu'il était face à Harry tous ses principes tombaient à l'eau.

-Draco es ce que je ressemble à une femme ?

Répondre non, répondre non.

-Un peu.

Et merde mauvaise réponse. Après ça Harry lui ferait la tête déjà ce n'était pas passé loin quand il avait dit que c'était lui qui ferrait la femme dans leur couple heureusement qu'il avait su trouvé des excuses.

-Un tout petit petit peu.

Bon il était mal barré.

-Vous voyez Potter même votre copain trouve que vous êtes une femme.

Euh il rêvait où la table devant lui tremblait.

Merde elle tremblait !

Et si elle tremblait cela voulait dire qu'Harry était dans une telle colère qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa magie et si Harry perdait le contrôle de sa magie il était dans la merde. Voilà qu'il devenait vulgaire décidément un Potter ça vous changes un homme.

A ce moment-là Mme Weasley entra dans la pièce, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de regardé. A ce qu'il en jugeait c'était un petit salon. Donc Mme Weasley entra et s'adressa à Harry s'en remarqué la tension entre lui et Severus.

-Harry mon chéri viendrait tu nous raconté tes vacances ? Et comment ton ami est arrivé ?

A ce moment-là les yeux d'Harry se remplir de larme.

Ouf la bombe était désamorcée.

-Mes vacances ?

-Euh oui, tes vacances chez ton oncle.

D'un côté il était reconnaissant à Mme Weasley d'avoir désamorcé la bombe qu'était son petit ami mais d'un autre côté il lui en voulait de lui avoir rappelé les mauvais traitements faits par son oncle.

Harry s'avança vers lui et nicha sa tête dans son coup, avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mme Weasley, elle, était presque choqué d'avoir provoqué pareille réaction. Quant à son parrain, lui, il ne cessait de marmonner des « une vraie femme, il pleure comme elle » et des « mon filleul sort avec un homme-femme » et des « quelle déshonneurs pour un Serpentard ».

En réalité il était tout simplement énervé que Draco se soit trouvé un copain. Car son parrain était comme qui dirait frustré. Car d'après ce qu'il avait compris il n'avait plus eu d'amant depuis qu'il était devenu Mangemort. Et oui son parrain était gay. Avec la guerre et tout le reste il n'avait pas le temps de se trouver quelqu'un et la seul chose qu'il avait trouvé pour se défoulé s'était enmerdé les autres.

Ce qui était merveilleusement réussi si vous voulez son avis.

Mme Weasley ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Harry voulu lui parlez.

-Harry mon chéri ça va ?

Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'aller bien ? !

Voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé lui répondre mais si sa mère apprenait qu'il avait osez parler comme ça à sa marraine s'en était fini de lui. Et oui comble du déshonneur Mme Weasley était sa marraine. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère avait choisi cette femme complètement hystérique et surprotectrice parmi tant d'autre mais sa mère lui avait dit « Ton père a choisi un ami moi je choisi une amie un point c'est tout ».D'ailleurs chaque noël elle lui tricotait un affreux pull avec un D sur le devant. Donc il se força à lui parlé gentiment.

-Vous inquiété pas Marraine, il vous expliquera plus tard.

Il entendit Harry se calmez d'un coup avant de hurlez un « Marraine ».

-Euh oui je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

-Et bien non.

-Euh bah maintenant tu sais.

Et il repartit dans un flot de larme. Qu'avait il fait pour avoir un petit ami si sensible ? Pas que cela le dérange mais il n'avait jamais appris à consoler quelqu'un. Il choisit donc la solution de facilité.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Regarde-moi !

Celui-ci releva la tête. Draco en profita pour l'embrasser. Les larmes cessèrent immédiatement. Et Harry répondit ardemment à son baiser.

Ouf le coup du baiser marchait. Il saurait quoi faire pour le calmé dorénavant.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

Mince il avait oublié que Mme Weasley était ici. Harry et lui se séparèrent immédiatement avant qu'Harry murmure un petit « oui » à peine audible.

-Mais bien sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble non d'un hippogriffe en rut ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils se tenaient la main en rentrant et que Mr Potter était en pleure lorsque Mr Malfoy a été assommé ? Décidément vous les Gryffondor êtes aussi bouché que des trolls des marais.

Eh oui voilà son parrain dans toute sa splendeur. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas comme dans son hallucination car franchement il était encore plus terrifiant en homme complètement fou qu'en professeur de potion tyrannique.

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa Marraine celle-ci sortit en trombe du salon avant d'hurler un retentissant « Harry à un petit ami ».

Son parrain, lui, marmonnait encore sur la stupidité des Gryffondor et Harry, lui, et bien ne changeait pas de d'habitude. C'est-à-dire qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mur.

Après le cri de Mme Weasley tous les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent en courant dans le petit salon avant de demander qui était ce mystérieux petit ami.

-Mais bon sang moi qui croyait avoir déjà vu assez de stupidité avec Black pour le mois-là vous dépassez les bornes.

Black qui s'était empressé d'aller serrer Harry dans ses bras pour le féliciter sachant, qui, était ce mystérieux petit ami, se retourna d'un coup à la tirade de son parrain.

-Pardon tu disais Snivellus ? Lui dit-il d'une voie où perçait l'ironie.

Merde voilà que son parrain et Sirius black allaient se disputer. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Il s'empressa d'emmené Harry derrière le canapé pendant que les membres de l'ordre s'écartaient de la scène. Il demanda à Harry un moyen de les calmer.

-Harry comment ont les arrête ? Murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a que Remus qui peut faire ça malheureusement il ne rentre que ce soir.

-Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir subir leur dispute ?

-Eh bien oui. Soupira-t-il.

Lorsque son parrain avait entendu la remarque de Black il se retourna la colère se voyant sur son visage. Il espérait sincèrement que quelqu'un ai une idée pour les séparé. Car d'après son père lorsque son parrain se battait avec Black personne ne pouvait les arrêté et cela finissait à chaque fois en catastrophe. Il parait qu'une fois ils avaient tous les deux ravagés une salle de cours entière et que même le plafond en était tombé.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Pourquoi ça ? Après tout cela te va bien !

-Black retient ce que je vais te dire avec ton cerveau atrophié : seule les imbéciles dans ton genre trouverait que ce surnom grotesque me va bien.

-N'insulte pas mon intelligence ainsi Snape. Car je te signale que tu t'es retrouvé deux trois fois suspendu au plafond grâce à celle-ci.

-Il n'y a que des veracrasse dans ton genre qui ne respectait pas le règlement Black.

-Ah oui parce que tes grands copains les Serpentard le respectait eux ?

-Pardon je rectifie que des crétin dans ton genre se faisait prendre à ne pas respecter le règlement.

-Salopard.

-Oh quelle piètre insulte.

A ce moment-là Black lui mit un poing en pleine figure.

Et zut ils étaient tous mal barrés.

Les membres de l'ordre proche de la porte étaient sortis chercher Remus Lupin tandis que les autres étaient cachés derrière divers meubles du salon. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude vu comment il se cachaient.

Son parrain après le coup de Sirius sortit sa baguette avant d'envoyer un sort que Sirius intercepta d'un _expelliarmus_.

Ils n'auraient pas pu se battre avec les poings ? Bah non comme des imbéciles ils préféraient risquer la vie d'une dizaine de membre de l'ordre.

Après environ 10minute ,5membres de l'ordre inconscient et une pièce quasiment détruite Remus Lupin arriva en courant.

-Sirius pose cette baguette tout de suite ou tu te retrouveras à la niche.

Lorsque Sirius entendit cela il eut le bon gout de paraitre honteux. Il lâcha alors sa baguette.

-Et toi Severus j'espérais qu'en tant que professeur tu saurais que c'est stupide de ce disputé comme des gamins.

-Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça Lupin !

Remus lança un regard à faire frémir une armée de Vampire.

-Je te parle comme je veux Severus, maintenant vous allez tous les deux remettre cette pièce en ordre et je vous préviens que vous n'avez pas intérêt à refaire pareille dispute pendant le reste des vacances, car j'ai dû écourter une mission importante par vos imbécilité. Compris ?

-Compris. Murmurèrent Severus et Sirius.

Et ils se mirent au travail tandis que les membres de l'ordre sortirent de la pièce.

Quant à lui il était vraiment étonné. Remus Lupin devait avoir d'énorme et gigantesque pouvoir pour faire plier son si fier parrain devant lui. Lorsque Harry vit son incompréhension il lui murmura un « Cherche pas à comprendre, personne n'a jamais réussi » Et ils sortirent.

Tout à coup Dumbledore sortit d'une pièce souriant comme un imbécile heureux et leur demanda de le suivre en salle de réunion. Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

><p>Voilà merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Et désolé de vous avoir laissé croire qu'un couple aussi fou soit dans ma fic. J'ai adoré répondre à vos commentaires les critiquant. J'espère que vous serez rassuré par ce chapitre^^...Bonne rentrée à tous^^<p>

PESU


	11. 10Quand on apprend des vérités, que l'on

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour **

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Quand on apprend des vérités, que l'on aurait préférées oublié.<strong>

_Tout à coup Dumbledore sortit d'une pièce souriant comme un imbécile heureux et leur demanda de le suivre en salle de réunion. Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos._

Ils le suivirent tout deux.

Harry avait l'air triste et inquiet de révéler les sévices commis par son oncle quant à lui il s'amusait à torturer Dumbledore dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>Ou comment torturer un Dumby ?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Tout d'abord le torturer mentalement<span>

1. Le Dumby est un être complètement fou.

2. Alors soyez plus fou que lui par exemple en saccagent son bureau

3. Pour cela il faut lui arracher sa si précieuse barbe

4. Découper toutes ses « affreuses » robes devant lui

5. Renvoyer tous les professeurs de Poudlard.

6. Manger tous ses bonbons aux citrons

7. Semer la zizanie entre les différentes maisons.

8. Coucher avec Harry devant lui. Beurk

9. Non mauvaise idées c'est trop écœurant.

10. Détruire le choipeaux.

* * *

><p><span>Une fois la torture mentale effectuée passé à la physique<span>

1. Raser lui tous les cheveux en le coupant un peu à chaque fois.

2. Casser lui les deux bras.

3. Arracher lui les yeux pour qu'il arrête de vous regarder comme il le fait

4. Et… Beurk il ne pouvait pas penser plus loin

Quant il vous disait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une souris.

* * *

><p>Harry le voyant se marrer le regardait étrangement. Et oui ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un Malfoy rire tout seul.<p>

Arriver en salle de réunion, il aperçut Dumbledore démêler sa barbe il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant tous les membres de l'ordre.

Décidément depuis qu'il côtoyait Harry il en devenait fou. Non mais c'est vrai jamais un Malfoy « explose de rire » et là c'est ce qu'il venait de se passer le pire étant qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout et que tout le monde le fixait étrangement.

Après s'être calmé il put s'asseoir Sirius arriva en essayant de faire l'enfant sage on le voyait au faite qu'il essayait de faire les yeux de chiens battu à Remus ce qui avait l'aire de marcher car celui-ci avait l'aire de regretter profondément la punition qu'il lui avait infligé. Son parrain arriva juste après boudant royalement à cause de la punition infligé par Remus.

Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire sinon il se serait fait bien enguirlandé pour n'avoir pas respecté des principes. « Ne jamais montrer ses émotions en public » « ne jamais se faire remarquer d'une façon négative ». Et oui depuis qu'il avait revu Harry ses principes ce faisaient-là mal. Quel gâchis.

Après que tout le monde se soit installé Dumbledore demanda le silence.

-Voilà exceptionnellement aujourd'hui nous accepterons des mineurs , donc nous ne parlerons pas des missions devant eux.

Draco en avait marre que Dumbledore les traitent tous comme des ignorants cela avait l'air d'être pareille avec Harry. Le pauvre était plus à plaindre que lui dans ce domaine. Car comment voulait on qu'il batte Le seigneur des ténèbres si on ne lui donnait pas des informations sur lui ? Tout ça était stupide.

-Alors avant toute chose qui veut un bonbon au citron ?

Et Draco explosa encore de rire. Malheureusement son parrain était là cette fois. Mais lorsqu'il le regarda celui-ci avait du mal à cacher son hilarité. C'était obligé son parrain avait dû lire dans son esprit. Heureusement il ne se ferait surement pas engueuler aujourd'hui.

Mais il vint le moment ou Dumbledore passa aux choses sérieuses.

Lorsque Dumbledore aborda les vacances d'Harry celui-ci se referma comme une huitre. D'après Harry c'était une expression Moldu lui il ne comprenait pas ce que venais faire une huitre dans cette histoire.

Draco voyait bien que Harry était bloqué il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche il lui proposa alors une solution au creux de l'oreille. La solution était tellement choc qu'il espérait que Dumbledore en pleurent comme un gamin. Bien oui on n'est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas.

Son idée mettre ses souvenirs dans une pensine. Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant. Dumbledore accepta cette alternative mais après avoir vu les souvenirs de Harry il le regretta. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient en état de choc.

Sirius et Remus avaient dut sortir pour vomir complétement écœuré par ce qui était arrivé à leur fils de cœur. Mme Weasley était en plein crise de pleures soutenu par son marie très verdâtre.

Le vert ne lui allait pas au teint. En plus ça jurait avec sa tenue. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à toute ces personnes quelques règles sur l'art d'être beau, même son parrain quand il enlevait tous les artifices pour paraitre méchant et qu'on ne le harcèle pas, était un Apollon.

Ensuite il y avait Maugrey on ne saurait dire ce qu'il faisait mais son comportement n'était pas normal c'était sûr, les jumeaux Weasley ne parlaient plus du tout un exploit je vous dis.

Dumbledore avait la bouche ouverte malheureusement il ne pleurait pas mais son expression était suffisante à son bonheur, et les autres soit ils pleuraient, soit ils étaient allez vomir. Quant à son parrain lui il avait tapoté la tête d'Harry pour lui exprimer son soutien ce qui avait laissé Harry sous le choc (oui un Severus Snape attentionné c'est choquant) et ensuite il avait sorti un appareil photo d'on ne sait où et avait mitraillé les réactions étranges des autres.

Draco était sûr qu'il trouvait tout cela très drôle. Après tout personne ne pourraient changer Severus Snape.

Après que tout le monde soit revenu Dumbledore se racla la gorge extrêmement gêné.

-Euh comment est-ce arrivé Harry ?

Celui-ci lança le regard le plus noir de son répertoire. Pauvre Dumbledore, il avait de la chance que le regard d'Harry ne pouvait pas tuer. Quoique la dernière fois il était sûr qu'Harry avait réussi à lancé un sort avec son regard car sinon comment si était-il prit pour qu'un Malfoy tremble de peur devant lui. C'était la seule raison plausible.

-C'est de votre faute, vous m'avez interdit d'envoyer du courrier alors ils en ont profité !

-Mais c'était pour ton bien je ne pensais pas…

-Bien ou pas j'aurais été plus en sécurité entouré de Mangemort que là-bas ! Je vous avais supplié de ne pas me renvoyer là-bas.

-Voyons Harry tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

-Bien sûr que si là-bas au moins j'aurais eu ma baguette j'aurais pu me défendre, mais avec mon oncle je n'avais pas de baguette je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre, de me protégé, donc oui une armée de Mangemorts c'était moins dangereux !

Pour les personnes ne connaissant pas Harry il aurait paru fou et tous cela aurait paru sérieux mais pour ce le connaissant on voyait très bien que déversé sa colère sur Dumbledore qui n'était pas vraiment responsable -bah non c'était à cause du psychopathe qui le poursuivait depuis sa naissance- le calmait. C'était juste un moyen de déverser sa colère avant de faire comme si de rien était. Car Harry considérait Dumbledore comme son grand-père et la réciproque était vraie.

Après avoir déversé toute sa colère il se rassit comme si de rien était et demanda le plus simplement du monde.

-Il y a des chocogrenouilles dans la cuisine ?

Plusieurs membres de l'ordre ne connaissant pas Harry en était tombé de leur chaise.

-Non malheureusement Harry. Mais j'ai ramené une réserve complète de bonbon au citron.

Et voilà que la conversation dégénérait. Mais où était-il tombé ?

-M'en parlez pas !Répondit madame Weasley. Tous les placards sont remplis de bonbons au citron j'ai été obligé de ranger la nourriture, la vrai, dans les placards du salon.

-Mais Molly vous vouliez que je les range où sinon dans la cuisine ?

Voilà que Dumbledore commençai à se comporté comme un gamin.

-Albus vous savez très bien que tous ces bonbons c'est mauvais pour votre santé. Mangez des légumes c'est beaucoup mieux.

-Mais j'aime pas les legumeuh.

Non il n'y croyait pas le sorcier le plus célèbre et le plus puissant du siècle était de un : en train de parler comme un petit garçon. De deux : Il refusait de manger des légumes.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son parrain celui-ci avait l'aire de trouver tout ceci normal. Après tout il devait bien connaitre Dumbledore car ces deux-là était ami. On se demandait comment quand on voyait la différence de comportement et d'attitude entre les deux.

Pendant qu'il se faisait toutes ses réflexions la conversation se poursuivait.

-Je m'en fiche. Je vous préviens si vous continuez à ne vouloir pas manger des légumes j'appellerai vous-savez-qui, qui vous fera vous-savez-quoi.

Draco compris directement qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière car Mme Weasley l'avait murmuré très faiblement. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'a surnommait du même surnom que le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Non Molly vous ne pouvez pas faire ça s'il vous plait je ferais ce que vous voulez mais ne l'appelez pas.

En quoi l'infirmière faisait elle si peur ? Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry pour lui poser la question celui-ci tremblait des pieds à la tête. Visiblement l'infirmière lui faisait peur aussi. Et quand il regarda mieux il put voir que tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir peur, même son parrain, ce qui était anormal, lui qui n'avait même pas peur du Lord Noir.

Draco ne se rappelait pas qu'elle faisait si peur. Il y était allé une ou deux fois et elle avait toujours eut l'aire plutôt sympathique, un peu trop surexcité, mais sympathique.

Il se décida à poser la question ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Excusez-moi mais pourquoi Mme Pomfresh vous fait aussi peur ?

Ah ce nom tout le monde trembla. Mais c'était quoi cette réaction ? On avait l'impression que c'était un mage noir.

-Ne prononce pas ce nom !Sa porte malheur. Hurla Dumbledore.

Il n'y croyait pas Dumbledore osait prononcer le nom de vous-savez-qui mais pas celui d'une banal infirmière.

Et tous les membres décidèrent de lui expliquer chacun y allant par son commentaire.

-C'est un tyran même vous-savez-qui c'est un ange à côté d'elle.

-Une fois elle m'a fait une piqure juste parce que j'avais fait semblant d'être malade.

-Moi elle m'a attaché au lit pour que je ne puisse pas sortir tant que je n'étais pas guéri alors que je n'avais qu'un tout petit rhume.

-Moi pour que j'accepte d'avalez ma potion elle m'a enlevé 500points.

-Elle à oser dire devant tout le monde que ma poitrine avait poussé en 6eme année. Et elle l'a fait dans la grande salle à un moment de silence. Tout ça parce que j'avais osé m'enfuir de l'infirmerie.

-Moi elle à oser informez mes parents que je cite « Je n'étais qu'un vilain garçon qui refusait d'obéir, et que je méritais une bonne fessé » Alors que j'avais déjà quitté Poudlard et que j'étais seulement venu chercher mon dossier médical.

-Moi elle m'a traumatisé en me racontant tous les problèmes qu'avait pu avoir les filles de l'école. Résultat je tombais dans les pommes dès que j'en voyais une.

-Moi elle m'a suivi pendant 3 jours ou que j'allais, juste parce que j'avais des petits problèmes de vertiges. Elle m'a même suivi à la salle de bain.

-Moi elle m'a confisqué tous mes bonbons au citron.

On pouvait aisément deviné de qui était ce commentaire.

-Moi elle m'a puni en accrochant à ma queue de l'herbe à chat.

Même Minerva était traumatisé.

-Moi elle m'a fait travaillez avec elle pendant 10jours.

-Elle m'a supprimé mes affaires de potions parce que pour elle la vapeur allait me rendre malade.

Son pauvre parrain cela avait dut être extrêmement traumatisant.

-Moi elle m'a dit que si je continuais à tomber aux Quidditch, elle m'interdirait définitivement de voler quitte à me suivre sur le terrain.

Là c'était Harry qui avait parlé. Le pauvre cela avait dû être dur. A ce commentaire tout le monde eu l'aire vraiment attristé. Et oui le Quidditch pour un sorcier c'était comme une noisette pour un écureuil. Cette comparaison était vraiment stupide, mais c'est la seul qu'il avait trouvé. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de raconter des imbécilités. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Serpentard.

Avec tout ça il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi tout le monde avait peur d'elle.

Dumbledore ordonna ensuite à tout le monde de quitter la salle de réunion. Et chose étonnante il alla chercher dans un placard du salon un poireau. Molly avait l'air très contente de son stratagème. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que Dumbledore une fois qu'elle fut partie retransforma le poireau en paquet de bonbon au citron.

Après qu'ils eurent tous quitter la salle Harry lui prit la main (ce qui le ravit plus que tout) et se dirigea vers Molly.

-Excusez-moi Mme Weasley vous savez où sont Ron et Hermione ?

-Harry je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly. Ron et Hermione sont au terrier, il n'y avait pas assez de place au QG cette semaine, car tous les membres de l'ordre ont voulu te rencontrer alors toutes les chambres ont été prise.

Harry fit une belle grimace avant de se remettre à sourire.

-Bon et bien ce n'est pas grave je pense que je les verrais à la rentrée.

-Oui malheureusement. Tu verrais comme mon Ronny était en colère quand il a su qu'il ne pouvait pas te voir. Si Hermione ne l'avait pas retenu il serait venu te chercher jusqu'ici.

Même si il n'appréciait pas ses deux amis il comprenait ce que ressentait Harry, après tout lui ressentait la même chose pour Blaise et Theodore. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux il fallait qu'il les prévienne pour Harry et lui et ses parents aussi. Ceux-ci devraient arriver 3 jours avant la rentrée normalement, pour être protégé par les membres de l'Ordre.

Harry eu un sourire éclatant. Et remercia Mme Weasley avant de l'amener dans sa chambre. Celle-ci ressemblait un peu à la sienne a part qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite et au lieu du vert c'était du rouge.

-Mon dieu elle est magnifique !

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui l'a décoré ?

-Non la dernière fois que je suis venu elle était rose fleuri. Je paris que c'est mon parrain.

-AAAAh toi aussi tu as un parrain qui te gâte trop.

-Eh oui. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Ils se sourirent complices. Harry avait l'aire de plus en plus apprécié sa compagnie. Il était en train de tomber amoureux cela se voyait.

-Dis Harry tu crois que je pourrais envoyer un hibou à mes parents.

-Sincèrement Draco je ne sais pas, c'est risqué, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu demandes à ton parrain.

-J'y vais.

Il embrassa Harry et couru jusqu'à la porte.

Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin car à peine il avait ouvert la porte qu'il tomba nez à nez avec son parrain, celui d'Harry et Remus.

-Euh salut !

-Draco un Malfoy ne dit pas salut il n'y a rien de plus vulgaire.

Oups visiblement il avait dit « salut ». Cela n'allait vraiment plus. Son parrain avait raison.

-Bien sûr excuse-moi parrain.

-Tu es beaucoup trop stricte Sevy.

-Sirius je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Sevy.

-Parrain depuis quand vous vous parlez comme des amis ?

-C'est à cause de lui. Lui dit-il en pointant du doigt Remus Lupin qui souriait d'un air victorieux. Il a réussi à nous faire culpabiliser en nous disant que maintenant que toi et Potter étiez en couple il fallait que l'on agisse comme de vrai parrain et que l'on essaye de s'entendre. Mais je ne suis certainement pas son ami, on se parle poliment c'est tout et c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

-Et depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénom ?

-Depuis 5minute.

-Ah.

-Draco as-tu déjà vu un loup garou en colère ? Lui dit Sirius Black.

-Non mais je ne préfère pas.

-Et bien moi j'en ai déjà vu un et je peux te dire qu'il vaut mieux obéir.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien depuis qu'il était ici toute les personnes qu'il pensait connaitre était en fait totalement différente de ce qu'il avait vu.

Dumbledore qu'il voyait comme quelqu'un de très sérieux était en réalité un vrai gamin, Remus qui paraissait toujours si gentil pouvait être méchant, madame Pomfresh était en réalité une sadique en puissance au lieu d'une gentil nounou, Harry qu'il voyait comme une saloperi de Gryffondor était absolument adorable, son parrain qui n'avait peur de personne, avait peur de Mme Pomfresh et si cela continuait il découvrirait des choses sur ses parents qu'il préférait ne pas savoir.

Il regarda son parrain avec un air suppliant en espérant qu'il se trompait sur ces fous. Celui-ci ne fit qu'acquiescer. Et oui la réalité pouvait parfois être traumatisante.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus. Désolé de ce retard mais j'ai préféré me concentrer sur ce premier mois de terminal, et j'ai des problèmes d'internet donc désolé. Je pense que dorénavant je posterais 1 voir 2chapitre par moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Et si je pouvais vous quémander quelques review ce serait le grand luxe.^^<p>

Pesu


	12. 11 Un Malfoy pour petit ami

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour **

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>11. Un Malfoy pour petit ami.<strong>_

_Dumbledore qu'il voyait comme quelqu'un de très sérieux était en réalité un vrai gamin, Remus qui paraissait toujours si gentil pouvait être méchant, madame Pomfresh était en réalité une sadique en puissance au lieu d'une gentil nounou, Harry qu'il voyait comme une saloperi de Gryffondor était absolument adorable, son parrain qui n'avait peur de personne, avait peur de Mme Pomfresh et si cela continuait il découvrirait des choses sur ses parents qu'il préférait ne pas savoir._

_Il regarda son parrain avec un air suppliant en espérant qu'il se trompait sur ces fous. Celui-ci ne fit qu'acquiescer. Et oui la réalité pouvait parfois être traumatisante._

-Au fait Parrain pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Toujours à cause de lui. Me dit-il en pointant Remus du doigt.

Celui-ci acquiesça et nous fit signe de s'installer.

Après que l'on se soit installer tous il commença à rougir. Pourquoi ces Gryffondor rougissaient tout le temps ?

Sirius et Severus avaient tous les deux un sourire en coin en regardant Remus. Cela semblait compliqué pour celui-ci. Après avoir inspiré et expiré plusieurs fois il osa enfin les regarder dans les yeux et leurs parlers.

-Les …Les garçons vous êtes en couple donc on va devoir parler…parler…Sirius j'y arrive pas fait le toi !

Cela semblait vraiment gênant.

-Non désolé Remus, on est déjà venu ici avec toi c'est déjà pas mal. Fais le toi.

Et il avait dit tout cela avec un sourire canaille .Décidément Sirius Black était comme l'avait décrit sa mère, il avait l'aire de pas avoir changé depuis ses 17ans.

-Merci beaucoup Sirius. Donc…euh les garçons nous allons devoir parler sexe.

A ces mots Harry devint aussi rouge que Remus. En même temps ce n'était pas étonnant le pauvre n'avait absolument aucune expérience garçon ou fille alors que son en quelque sorte second parrain lui parle de sexe ne pouvait que le mettre mal à l'aise. Lui ses parents et son parrain lui en avait parlé dès sa 3eme année même sur le sexe entre hommes. Maintenant qu'il savait que ses parents connaissaient son attirance pour Harry cela ne l'étonnait même pas que ses parents est abordés l'homosexualité.

- Re…Remus on n'est pas obligé d'en parler ? Harry avait dit tout ça avec un visage absolument rouge.

Comme son parrain et le parrain d'Harry, voir Remus et Harry aussi rouge que des tomates étaient absolument géniales. Il décida de rentrer dans leur combine. D'ailleurs il se demandait si Sirius était vraiment à Gryffondor.

-Mais si Harry il faut aaabsolument qu'on en parle après tout si on doit passer à l'acte autant que tu en sache un maximum. Tu ne crois pas ? Il avait dit tout ça avec un aire innocent.

Son parrain et Sirius le regardait avec un air extrêmement fier après qu'il est marché dans leur plan machiavélique pour faire rougir les deux Gryffondor. Heureusement tous ses principes Malfoyen n'étaient pas tous tombé à l'eau à cause de cette adorable Gryffondor, et heureusement pour lui il n'était pas devenu un de ces maudits Poufsouffles pleurnichard, et il restait bien un Serpentard, plus affectueux, mais Serpentard. Il adorait être rentré dans ce plan pour faire rougir les deux Griffy. Surtout Harry qui le regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte les joues adorablement rouge l'aire de ne pas y croire.

-Pas …pas la peine tu m'expliqueras toi-même d'accord ?

Alors là c'était lui qui était estomaqué. Bien sûr il ne le montrerait pas enfin il essayait. Mais en même temps Harry avouait devant tout le monde qu'il comptait passer à l'acte avec lui prochainement c'était normal qu'il laissait voir ses émotions. Non ? Décidément ce Griffy l'étonnait de plus en plus. Mais il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien et le voir comme ça était plus que gratifiant.

-Oh oui bien sûr je comprends. Je suis sûr que tu préfères ne pas apprendre tout ceci pour pouvoir ensuite te défiler et ne pas avoir à le faire avec moi.

Harry le regardais estomaqué, ne sachant pas comment réparé le fait qu'il avait blessé Draco. Pendant que Sirius et Severus se cachait chacun la tête dans le cou de l'autre pour éviter d'explosé de rire. Situation très étrange qu'il faudra mettre au claire avec son parrain. Surtout que son parrain étant affilié au Malfoy devait bien entendu respecter quelque principe, et le fait de rire avec Black devait certainement être contre une bonne dizaine de ceux-ci.

Quand à Remus lui n'y comprenant visiblement rien tournant la tête vers Sirius et Severus et commença à comprendre toute l'histoire. Et son visage passa tout d'abord de la colère envers les deux qui explosait de rire, puis en regardant Harry il passa à la compassion et puis au rire. Et c'est un Remus Lupin écroulé de rire qui s'écroula sur le lit, suivi quelque minute de Sirius Black et Severus Snape toujours dans les bras de l'autre qui s'écroulèrent par terre. Quant à lui il regardait son Harry qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qui venait de se passer avec un sourire tendre.

-Draco que se passe-t-il ? Il se moque de toi parce qu'ils ont cru que j'ai refusé de faire l'amour avec toi ? Mais c'est pas vrai tu sais j'ai pas dit ça moi je veux bien, hein, c'est juste que ça me gêne. Tu ne vas pas me quitter dit ?

Et il avait dit tout ça avec un aire affolé et visiblement près à pleurer. Visiblement il avait été trop loin. Mais en même temps ce Griffy était tellement naïf et sensible quand il s'agissait de sexe ou d'histoire d'amour.

-Harry, chut calme toi …Ils sont en train de se marrer car depuis qu'ils sont entrez dans cette pièce mon parrain et le tien ce sont mis en tête de vous rendre toi et Remus le plus gêné possible. Et tes réactions était tellement adorable qu'ils ont tous finit écroulé de rire.

Ah ce moment-là le visage de Harry passa des pleures au diabolique.

-Draco tu n'aurais quand même pas osez rentrer dans leur jeux ?

Les trois hommes écroulés de rire s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et regardèrent Harry avec des yeux rond. Pour eux c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une lueur aussi Serpentard dans les yeux d'Harry. Il avait connu le Harry en colère, le sensible, le gamin, le courageux…Mais le diabolique jamais. Ils en avaient de la chance.

-Harry comprend moi tu es trop adorable quand tu es gêné…

Oh mon dieu la lueur qui venait de passer dans les yeux d'Harry faisait vraiment vraiment très peur. Tant pis pour les principes là c'était un cas d'urgence. Son petit-ami n'oserait quand même pas le tuez. Il l'aimait non ?

Et merde il ne savait même pas si cette imbécile de Gryffondor l'aimait. Mais il devait avoir assez d'affection pour lui pour ne pas le tuer ? Il se risqua à jeter un œil à son visage.

Visiblement non.

Après qu'il ait entendu le rire de Sirius, Harry se tourna vers lui. Ouf Sirius Black venait de sauver sa vie. Il avait une dette envers lui.

-Et toi cher parrain ne me dit pas que tu comptais vraiment me mettre mal à l'aise, gêné et complètement honteux.

-Bien sûr que non Harry après tout je suis ton parrain.

-Draco est bien mon petit ami, et pourtant il a essayé de faire ceci.

-Mais c'est normal c'est un Serpentard.

Ah le coup bas. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Non mais c'était eux qui avaient commencé.

-Harry ne le croit certainement pas. Je t'aime.

-Ah oui ?

Il avait dit ça avec une voie tellement froide qu'il en trembla.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire de mal ? Harry ?

Et le visage de son petit ami changea et afficha alors un sourire moqueur, et ses yeux pétillait un peu trop.

-Bien sûr que non banane. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Non Harry ne venait quand même pas de le traiter de banane. Il était un Malfoy que diable.

Attendez là il y avait une information qui lui échappait. Non Harry n'avait quand même pas dit ça ?

-Harry James Potter ne venez-vous pas d'avouer haut et fort que vous m'aimiez ?

Et voilà que le sourire moqueur disparu pour affichez celui du garçon naïf. Décidément il commençait à penser que l'homme qu'il aimait était schizophrène. Bien oui ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait une dizaine de facette différente de sa personnalité.

-Je …euh…Bin oui je t'aime content ?

Il avait dit ça avec une telle hargne dans la voie, cela ressemblait à tout sauf à une déclaration d'amour mais avec un Gryffondor il ne fallait pas espérer plus. Il voulut se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras quand on le repoussa brusquement au sol.

-Harry je suis tellement fier de toi… Alors comme ça tu es amoureux ? Tu es trop mignon …

Finalement non il n'avait absolument aucune dette envers Sirius Black cet imbécile venait lui gâché ce moment. Et finalement non les principes Malfoyen faisaient partie de sa vie et dans le cas présent il en avait extrêmement besoin, pour botter le –pardon à ses ancêtres- cul de Black. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il attendait depuis plus de trois semaines que le Gryffondor lui avoue ses sentiments. Bon certes ce n'était pas très longtemps. D'habitude les gens normaux s'avouaient leur amour au bout de plusieurs mois. Mais Harry et lui étaient tout sauf des personnes normal ils s'aimaient tous les deux, sûrement ,depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sans s'en rendre compte alors si on comptait cela faisait plus de 5ans qu'ils étaient amoureux et eux comme deux imbéciles au lieu de s'embrasser bah ils se tapaient dessus. Alors il fallait bien qu'on lui laisse ce moment.

-Black enlève tes pattes de mon copain !

Harry et Sirius le regardaient très très surpris.

-Mais Draco c'est mon parrain!

-M'en fout tu viens de m'avouer que tu m'aimes je n'ai même pas le temps de te rouler le patin du siècle que cet imbécile me brise ce moment.

-Mais c'est parce que je suis content pour vous et ne me parle pas comme ça jeune homme ce n'est pas parce que tu es son copain que je vais te laisser me parler de la sorte. Je suis un Black que diable !

Et voilà que cet imbécile serrait son copain dans ses bras. Il ne devait certainement pas être jaloux après tout c'était son parrain. Non il ne devait pas être jaloux. La jalousie chez les Malfoy devait être justifiée…vraiment justifié.

Et puis il s'en foutait il allait le défoncer.

-Black dégage ! Hurla-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur Black son parrain l'intercepta.

-Draco tu te calme. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Son parrain le regarda attentivement dans les yeux avant de lâcher un « et merde » retentissant. Dis donc là c'était les principes Snapien qui partaient en fumée décidément les Gryffondor ça vous changeaient un homme, surtout Potter.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a. J'ai un problème parrain ?

-Un problème non bien sûr que non. Tu as seulement pris le pire gène de la famille Malfoy, mais à part ça tout va bien.

-Pardon parrain mais de qu'elle gène parle tu ?

-De la jalousie Draco, de la jalousie. Tu es exactement comme ton père envers ta mère. Une fois alors que j'avais seulement serré ta mère dans mes bras pour la féliciter pour sa grossesse ton père a eu exactement la même réaction que toi a part que lui y as mis les peux te dire qu'il devait être vraiment très très jaloux pour m'attaquer comme un moldu. C'est seulement quand j'ai dû lui avouer mon homosexualité qu'il s'est calmé.

L'annonce de l'homosexualité de Snape ne choqua personne et tout le monde continua à les regarder son parrain et lui comme si de rien était. En fait il n'avait l'aire de ne même pas avoir entendu ce point ci son parrain avait dû placer un Silencio à ce moment-là.

-Professeur Snape Draco ne va quand même pas frapper toute les personnes m'approchant ?

Il ne fallait pas exagéré, pour qui son copain le prenait-il. Certes il pouvait parfois être quelque peu violent mais bon quand même, il était un Malfoy et il avait des principes à respecter du moins la plupart du temps.

-Potter je savais que les Gryffondor avaient le cerveau atrophié -j'en ai la preuve avec black- mais il ne faut pas n'est pas exagérer, ce n'est pas comme si Draco était une drôle de créature comme si il était un Vela parexemple. Bon certes il pourrait en être un, vu son comportement et sa beauté digne d'un Vela mais je ne l'ai pas vue complétement gagatisant devant vous, certes maintenant il a une part de guimauve (Son parrain avait dit ça complétement écœuré) en lui que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne découvre jamais mais ça s'arrête là alors arrêtez de vous montrer plus bête que vous ne l'êtes.

Ah cette réponse il y eu divers réactions, non en fait surtout une, tous les Gryffondor de la pièce c'était tourné vers un mur en boudant. Tandis que eux Serpentard c'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi Lupin boudait on ne l'avait pas critiqué à ce qu'il sache. Cela devait surement être par solidarité Gryffondorienne après tout il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin avec eux.

Lui alla voir Harry tandis que son parrain alla voir Black. Décidément son parrain était très proche de Sirius Black. Il commençait à penser que les hallucinations qu'ils avaient eues récemment n'étaient pas complètement fausses.

De tout façon il s'occuperait de son parrain plus tard son principaux problème était de sortir son petit ami –qui l'aimait, Mwahahahahah !- de sa bouderie.

-Harry tu sais très bien que mon parrain à une haine viscérale envers les Gryffondor alors ne te vexe pas pour si peu.

-Tu parle d'une haine je te signale qu'il est en train de faire les yeux doux à mon parrain.

A la vitesse de l'éclaire il tourna la tête dans la direction de Sirius et Severus avec un craque sonore. Et la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était complétement différente de ce que lui avait décrit Harry. Sirius était en train de bouder dans les bras de Remus tandis que Severus levait les yeux au ciel en répétant des « Un cerveau atrophié je vous dit »

Il se retourna vers Harry qui essayait de lui faire le sourire le plus innocent de son répertoire.

-Harry ne me fais plus jamais de frayeur pareille ! Déjà que j'ai un doute quant à leur relation, si en plus tu me fais des frayeurs je risque l'arrêt cardiaque.

-Comment ça tu doutes de leur relation ?

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont l'aire de se rapprocher de plus en plus ?

-Je te signale que ton parrain vient d'insulter le mien je ne vois pas en quoi il se rapproche.

-Harry…Mon petit Harry tu es vraiment trop innocent. Ne se frappait on pas avant de sortir ensemble ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand et eu l'air d'avoir une illumination.

-Mais oui voilà pourquoi Sirius et Remus n'arrête pas de se disputer sur les relations amoureuses de Sirius !

Harry n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais l'information qu'il venait de lui donner était très intéressante le seul souci c'est qu'il l'avait hurlé un peu trop fort et que forcement les trois adultes dans la pièce l'avait remarqué.

-Qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes relations amoureuses Harry ?

- Eh bah Remus n'arrête pas de te dire que quand tu sors avec un homme ,même si toi tu penses que cela cloche à cause de tes dures années à Azkaban et à cause de ta cavale lui pense que cela ne marche pas parce que même si tu refuses de l'admettre tu penses à une même personne depuis des années.

Mais faites le taire ! Quoi que vu l'expression de son parrain cela pourrait être intéressant. Il regardait Black comme si il allait le bouffer.

-Alors comme ça tu es gay Black ?

-Oui et alors tu vas te foutre de moi ?

-Black tu sais très bien que je suis moi-même gay.

-Comment j'aurais pu le savoir je ne m'intéresse pas à ta vie sexuelle à ce que je sache !

-Tu aimerais t'y intéresser Black ?

Non son parrain ne venait quand même pas de glisser un sous-entendu tout sauf subtil ?

-Grrr tu m'énerves Snape retourne à tes potions et lâche moi nom d'un Hyppogryphe en rut.

Visiblement les Gryffondor ne comprenaient rien quand c'était subtil, mais pas même quand c'était explicite.

-Black ce que mon parrain essayait de te dire c'est que cela te dirais de coucher avec lui ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu d'amant ça te dit ?

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce en dehors de son parrain le regardaient complétement choqué.

-Draco un Serpentard est censé être subtile, pas dire des informations sans aucun tact. Et je te pris de ne pas te mêler de ma vie sexuelle tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis longtemps.

-Oui et bien justement tu n'as qu'a rattrapé le temps avec Black.

Celui-ci venait justement de se réveiller de son traumatisme.

-Mais vous allez arrêter de parler de « ma » vie sexuelle.

-Bon Black vu que mon filleul n'a aucun tact, ce qui est navrant pour un Malfoy, d'ailleurs tu diras à ton filleul d'arrêter de faire pencher le mien du côté des guimauves dégoulinante de bon sentiment. Donc je disais vu qu'il n'a aucun tact ça te dirais de venir dans ma chambre.

-Il te manque une case Snivellus, on est censé se détester. Je ne vais certainement pas coucher avec toi.

-Black, Black, Black. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris coucher ensemble ne veux pas forcément dire ce jurer un amour éternel.

-Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, et je ne coucherais pas avec toi non plus.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Je n'ai pas de raison à donner à un vil Serpentard. Surtout un Serpentard comme toi Snivellus.

Et il sortit de la chambre en claquant sa porte. Suivi de peu par son parrain hurlant un retentissant « Tu ne m'échapperas pas Black » avec le sourire le plus sadique qu'il lui connaissait.

Quand à Remus lui il se contentait de secoué la tête avec un aire navré.

-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre les garçons, ces deux-là on toujours été bizarre.

A ces mots Harry et Remus pouffèrent de rire, lui se contenta d'un simple sourire, il avait trop renié de principe aujourd'hui et si il continuait comme ça il finirait par être renié.

Après avoir ri pendant plusieurs minutes il se souvint de la raison qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir la porte avant que son parrain et les deux maraudeurs débarquent.

-Dites Professeur Lupin vous pensez que je peux envoyer un hibou à mes parents pour les prévenir de ma relation avec Harry ? Bon je sais ils sont censé arrivé dans moins d'une semaine mais j'aurais tout de même voulu leur envoyer un message.

-Alors premièrement toi et Harry ne m'appelez plus Professeur Lupin, appelez-moi Remus et tutoyez moi, et deuxièmement je pense que cela n'est pas possible Draco en ce moment beaucoup de nos hiboux ne sont jamais arrivé à bon port. Tu-sais-qui même si il se fait discret à l'aire de préparer quelque chose pour votre 6eme année, donc je pense qu'il serait risqué d'envoyer une lettre à tes parents. Ah oui et j'oubliais, j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et il à trouver que c'était une très bonne idée, mais cela ne va pas forcément vous plaire.

Mais comment voulait-il qu'il sache si ça leur plaisait s'il ne leur disait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il se contentait de faire une grimace qui selon lui voulait dire j'ai fait une bêtise ne me grondez pas. Remus ne se décidant toujours pas à leur dire il fut forcé de lui demander. Quand on vous disait que les Malfoy étaient tout sauf patient.

-Remus comment veut tu que cela ne nous plaise pas si on ne sait même pas de quoi il s'agit !

-Ah hum oui pardon. Draco à partir de maintenant tu vas être le point faible d'Harry, donc les personnes ayant une dent contre Harry vont s'en prendre à toi, et inversement les personnes ayant une dent contre toi vont s'en prendre à Harry, donc j'ai pensé qu'il fallait crée quelque chose comme un sortilège de fidelitas pour toute les personnes connaissant votre relation.

-Je ne comprends pas le fidelitas c'est seulement pour protéger un endroit, ne serait-t-il pas mieux d'utiliser le Serment Inviolable ?

-Draco le Serment Inviolable est extrêmement dangereux c'est de la magie noire on ne l'utilisera certainement pas, et pour le Fidelitas je n'ai pas dit qu'on utilisera le fidelitas mais quelque chose y ressemblant. Et c'est là qu'intervienne les frère Weasley.

A ces mots Harry fit une grimace des plus significatives. Oui lorsque les jumeaux Weasley inventaient quelque chose il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages.

-Qu'ont-il encore inventé ?

-Et bien c'est extrêmement simple ils ont inventé des parchemins, où l'on met les termes du contrat ,dans ce cas-ci ne rien dire sur votre relation, et la personne que l'on soumet au sortilège signe ce parchemin, en laissant une goutte de sang dessus -sinon ce serait trop simple de falsifier une signature- et ensuite cela marche comme le fidelitas à part qu'il n'y a pas de gardien du secret, disons que le gardien c'est le parchemin, sauf que ce parchemin une fois signé devient invisible, seul le mot de passe de son créateur, dans ce cas-ci de vous ,pourra le faire redevenir visible.

-Attendez si je résume, en fait il suffit de signer un parchemin avec les termes du contrat en laissant tomber une goutte de sang. Le parchemin devient invisible et si on veut le faire redevenir visible Harry et moi devront donnez un mot de passe que l'on aura choisi, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Il est vrai que mon explication n'était pas des plus simples.

Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Bon maintenant les garçons je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger sinon Molly va venir et je peux vous jurer que vous regretterez de ne pas être descendus en même temps que moi.

Ils suivirent Remus, ils prirent leur repas, discutèrent avec les membres de l'ordre remontèrent dans leur chambre, se câlinèrent, puis se couchèrent.

La semaine se déroula comme ça, le matin Harry réveillait Draco avec un baiser ,puis ensuite ils prenaient une douche chacun de leur côté, ils s'habillaient ,descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner, la matinée il la passait à faire leur devoir de vacance avec Minerva Macgonagall et oui il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec les devoirs, ensuite ils passaient à table, et l'après-midi ils variaient les occupations ,ils faisaient soi des jeux de société, soit lui faisait des potions avec Severus, soit Harry s'amusaient avec son parrain et plein d'autre activités en tout genre , puis ensuite ils prenaient leur gouter, refaisaient une activité, mangeaient leur repas du soir, et la fin de la soirée se déroulaient comme le premier soir , ils discutaient avec les membres de l'ordres ,montaient se coucher, se câlinaient et s'endormaient.

Les journées étaient donc à peu près semblables, mais tout de même varié jusqu'à ce que ses parents arrivent trois jours avant la rentrée.

Et cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre. Et ce serait gentil de me dire ce que vous avez aimez, et pas aimez dans ce chapitre ou dans l'histoire avec une petite review, pour que je puisse m'améliorer et savoir si je dois continuer cette histoire ou pas. Merci je vous fait des bisous à tous.<p>

Pesu


	13. 12 Famille Malfoy et un Gryffi au lit

_**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**_

_**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour**_

_**Public : Pour l'instant je dirais tout âge car je ne sais pas si je vais mettre des lemons ayant un peu de mal à les écrire, je changerai le **__**rating**__** si j'en mets**_

_**Attention : Cette histoire met en scène un couple homosexuelle donc elle est pour un public averti. Et les homophobes pas la peine de commenter, ni de lire cette histoire, la sortie est par là-bas en enfer. MWAHAHAHAHAH **__**! Pardon**__** je me ressaisis.**_

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire depuis très longtemps mais étant une flemmarde j'avais la flemme. Maintenant que j'ai commencé je vais essayer de l'écrire vite mais ne vous étonné pas si je mets longtemps entre chaque chapitre. Et surtout désolé pour les fautes d'**__**orthographes. Ah**__** et je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7, et j'ai également fait survivre Sirius lors de l'attaque au ministère sinon c'était trop triste donc attendez-vous à un HAPPY END.**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

* * *

><p><strong>12. Famille Malfoy et un Gryffi au lit.<strong>

_Les journées étaient donc à peu près semblables, mais tout de même varié jusqu'à ce que ses parents arrivent trois jours avant la rentrée._

_Et cela n'allait pas être de tout repos._

Donc en ce beau jour Draco se réveilla contre un corps chaud d'où s'échappai de divine odeur un mélange, de Lila, de prune, de mangue …Et il ne saurait qu'elle autre exquise saveur.

Il virait vraiment Poufsouffle mais Harry James Potter son si adorable petit ami sentait tellement bon. D'ailleurs c'était très étonnant qu'il se réveille avant lui mais en même temps il l'avait fatigué son Gryffondor.

Pas dans le sens dont il aimerait c'est-à-dire sur un lit nu et gémissant. Non non hier ils avaient discuté jusque très tard dans la nuit. Et déjà que la journée avait été extrêmement épuisante, il l'avait achevé. Mais bon il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le laisser dormir ses parents arrivaient d'ici quelque heure si il en jugeait l'heure qu'il était.

Il commença donc à déposer de doux baiser papillon sur le nez et les lèvres du Griffons, cela ne marcha pas, il le secoua toujours pas, il ne restait donc qu'une seul et unique solution, une solution qu'il se répugnait à utiliser sur son petit ami tellement elle le faisait souffrir mais qui était vital.

Il inspira alors bien profondément, se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et lui glissa d'une voix assez forte la pire phrase qu'il existe au monde : « Harry tu es en retard pour le cour de potion ».

Et son Harry se réveilla d'un coup s'apprêtant à sauter du lit, il eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'étale par terre.

-Chut Harry calme toi la rentrée n'est que pour dans 3jours.

Harry le regarda complètement perdu.

-Quoi ? Mais tu as dit que j'étais en retard en cours de potion !

-Je suis désolé mon Cœur c'était le seul moyen pour que tu te réveilles, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Harry commença à grincer des dents, et zut mauvais signe il n'était pas content du tout.

-Et puis je savoir qu'elle était la raison importante pour justifier un réveil si barbare ?

-Mes Parents arrivent aujourd'hui !

-Oh ça change tout alors.

Et il se calma d'un coup (quand je vous disais qu'il était surement schizophrène) avant de lui donner le baiser du matin celui qui lui faisait garder un sourire niais pendant plusieurs minutes. Malheureusement. Ces ancêtres devaient avoir honte de lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien si il avait pour petit ami un Gryffondor fleur bleue.

Ils se séparèrent alors tout deux pour s'habiller et descendirent à la cuisine. Là un spectacle étonnant les y attendait. On voyait un Sirius Black très très tendu entrain de déguster son café qui essayait désespérément de ne pas s'énervé, et en face de lui un Severus Snape qui le dévorait du regard.

Au moment où Sirius les vit il eut une sourire resplendissant, le même qu'on les personnes à qui vous venez de sauver la vie. Son parrain lui se contenta de grogner de mécontentement d'avoir été privée de sa nouvelle activité favorite « Déstabiliser Sirius Black et tenter par tous les moyen de le mettre dans son lit». Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis en courant de sa chambre c'était un vrai jeu du chat et de la souris entre les deux.

Oui son parrain avait vraiment trouvé la meilleure façon de se venger sur Sirius Black en en tirant un maximum de plaisir.

Malheureusement comme il était forcément du côté de son parrain et Harry du sien, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou Harry l'avait sermonné sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas être d'accord avec de tel pratique qui peuvent traumatiser un homme. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de traumatisant à se faire déshabiller du regard. Sauf si c'était vous-savez-qui qui vous déshabillait du regard. …..Mais beurk ! C'était la pire image mentale qu'il puisse exister ! Les personnes présentent le regardaient bizarrement peut-être faudrait-il qu'il arrête de faire des grimaces comme si il allait vomir. Pauvre ancêtres !

Enfin bref. Ce n'était pas ce qui comptait aujourd'hui ces parents arrivait et il s'attendait déjà à leur rire quand il leur montrerait qui était son petit ami ou alors à une tout autre réaction qui ne pourrait que lui faire peur. Mal de crane en perspective.

Harry et lui s'installèrent après avoir dit bonjour aux deux adultes. Et Sirius cru bon de lui faire la conversation. Il s'en serait passez.

-Alors Draco tu penses que tes parents vont réagir comment ?

Il ne répondit pas et se cogna la tête sur la table. Harry eut l'air inquiet.

-Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas l'accepter ? Après tout je comprendrais on est deux hommes ! Mais je croyais que tu m'avais dit qu'il était d' accord ?

Il était trop chou à s'inquiéter comme ça. Il aurait préféré que ses parents est du mal à l'accepter plutôt que la réaction qu'il était persuadé que ses parents auraient. Pauvre de lui.

-T'inquiète donc pas Harry. Mes parents vont l'accepter et même un peu trop. Ils ont compris que j'étais attiré par toi depuis ma 5eme année. Ils vont se faire une joie de se foutre de moi, parce que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant de te revoir.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'entendre la réponse d'Harry qu'il entendit le discours le plus long de sa vie:

-Langages Draco ! Je vois que Potter t'a fait enlever certain principes de la tête. Ne t'en fait pas je vais t'aider à ne pas les oubliés. Après tout tes ancêtres me tuerait s'il savait que je te laissais impunément oublier nos si précieux principes… Enfin bon si s'est pas mignon, mon propre fils est totalement au pied d'un Gryffondor, mais je te comprends Draco si j'avais été gay j'aurais moi aussi choisi Potter il est tout simplement à croquer et il redorera le blason de la famille donc bon choix. Il me rappelle quand tu étais petit et que l'on t'habillait avec ton costume marin. Tu étais adorable. Quand Narcissa va savoir qui est ton amoureux elle va être au ange faites bien attention à vous remplir d'aire avant qu'elle vous étouffe dans vos bras ou qu'elle vous casse les oreilles. Quand je pense que tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais complétement fou amoureux de lui que cet été. Je ne pensais pas que mon fils était un tel aveugle. Je suis si fière de toi mon trésor. Je pense que je vais aller voir ta mère fils. A tout à l'heure.

Et tout ça sans reprendre son souffle.

-Luciuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Mon chéri vient m'aider !

-J'arrive Cissa Chérie. On en reparle plus tard les amoureux. Salut Sevy !

Et voilà ces parents étaient arrivés. Harry paraissait totalement choqué de leur comportement, Sirius amusé, et Severus il avait tellement l'habitude de connaitre ces fous qu'il n'eut aucune réaction.

-Draco est ce que ton père as pris une quelconque potion ?

Son parrain répondit à sa place.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Lucius, Potter, il est comme ça depuis que je le connais. Il est vrai que pour vous qui ne l'avez connu que comme un mangemort cela doit être étonnant. D'habitude il est un peu plus calme, mais je suppose que Narcissa lui as dit de lâcher ces principes deux secondes et surtout qu'il est en état de stress sur la façon dont on va l'accepté ici. Quand je pense que je suis ami avec lui… Ces personnes sont des malades !

-Sevychou nous ne sommes pas fous et tu le sais. Nous avons des principes à respecter et nous si nous sommes fous c'est avec classe n'est-ce pas Lu' chérie ?

Sa mère venait d'entrer dans la cuisine suivit de Son père.

-Bien sûr Cissa chérie !

Et il lança le regard le plus noir qu'il le pouvait à Severus, qui le lui rendit bien. Si les yeux pouvait lancer des avada kedavra ils en seraient mort. Oui même si son père paraissait fou par certain moment il ne fallait pas oublié qu'il était un puissant sorcier, et qu'il était souvent aussi froid que de la glace. Quand il y avait sa mère il était plus joyeux, mais quand sa mère n'était pas là il reprenait très vit ces habitudes de Malfoy. Et ça il ne fallait jamais l'oublier.

-Draco mon chérie ton père m'a dit que tu avais une graaaaaaande nouvelle à nous annoncer ?

AAAh la voix de sa mère lui avait manqué, mais pas sa curiosité concernant sa vie amoureuse.

-Mère je suis en couple avec Harry ici présent.

Sa mère le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts, et elle finit par se tourner vers son père avec des yeux pétillant et avec un grand sourire, et fini par se jeter dans ses bras avec classe bien sur elle était une Malfoy.

-Lu' mon chérie notre bébé est devenu un grand garçon, il faut que j'aille acheter ma robe.

Le mot robe lui fit très peur.

-Mère pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une robe ? Après tout il n'y aura pas de fête avant un bon moment par les temps qui court.

-Draco tu va certainement vouloir faire l'amour avec Harry ?

-Oui bien entendu et je ne vois pas le rapport. Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas Mère.

-Et bien je refuse que tu es un enfant hors mariage tu es un Malfoy que diable !

-Mère on peut se protéger vous savez.

-Quoi certainement pas, Draco les Malfoy et les Black n'ont certainement pas le droit d'utiliser de telle chose. Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je t'ai eu si jeune ?

-Mère par pitié ne me mettez pas de tel image en tête. On fera attention, mais je ne me marierais certainement pas avant la fin de la guerre.

-Bien sûr que si !Je vais allez voir Molly pour en parler. Bienvenu dans la famille Harry !

Le dit Harry était rouge pivoine avec les yeux grands ouvert l'air de ne pas y croire.

Son père lui et bien le regardais avec pitié. Il se contenta de lui poser une main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas fils je vais aller refréner ses ardeurs. Malheureusement même si j'arrive à lui faire repousser le mariage qui je suppose est déjà en train d'être préparé, je ne pourrais le repousser que jusqu'à la fin de tes études Draco. Si j'en demande plus elle va me faire dormir sur le canapé avec un mois d'abstinence ! Et même si je t'aime fils se sacrifice serait trop grand ! Je m'en vais donc parler à ta mère.

Et il partit telle un général de l'armée vers un sacrifice certain.

Après ce départ ce fut à Sirius de rajouter son grain de sel.

-Alors comme ça mon ryry va se marier ? Bon je vais aller aider Narcissa à préparer ton mariage ! A tout à l'heure les garçons !

Et on l'entendit au loin chuchoter hystériquement des « J'adore les mariages »

Harry et lui complétement paralysé n'avait même pas pu objecter. Ils se tournèrent donc vers le seul adulte restant avec des yeux suppliant.

-Sev mon parrain que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ces malades mentaux me marier sans que j'ai mon mot à dire. N'est-ce pas ?

Son parrain se contenta de lui lancer son plus mauvais regard.

-Et je gagne quoi moi dans cette histoire ? Car à part me faire hurler dessus par Narcissa, Black et Molly Weasley je ne vois pas ce que j'y gagne !

Harry et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux, cherchant un moyen pour que son parrain les aides. Soudain les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent. Il se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota son idée. Oh que oui son parrain accepterais surement de les aider avec pareille argument. Il acquiesça. Harry exposa alors clairement son idée.

-Et si … (suspens)… professeur Snape (suspens)…je vous aidais à séduire mon parrain ? Qu'en diriez-vous ?

Severus paru tout d'abord étonné, mais très vite un sourire des plus sadique s'installa sur son visage

-Vous seriez prêt à mener votre parrain à l'abattoir juste pour ne pas vous marier Potter ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en période de Guerre, que Draco et moi on n'a commencé à se connaitre que récemment alors oui on s'aime mais on n'est pas près. . Alors non je ne me marierais certainement pas maintenant. Dans quelque année une fois la guerre terminé, et que Draco et moi serions sur de nos sentiment s à ce moment-là pas de problème. Mais là je ne les laisserais pas me marier !

Et il avait dit ça avec une voix partant de plus en plus dans les aigus signes de son énervement. Ce qu'avais dit Harry était à peu de chose près ce qu'il pensait lui-même. Ils étaient liés ! …..Misère encore une pensée des plus niaises. Il faudrait qu'il s'entretienne très sérieusement avec son père sur ce sujet, il ne pouvait certainement pas devenir une de ces personnes niaises et fleur bleu, il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'est pas niais ni fleur bleu, seulement romantique et ce n'est pas la même chose. Certainement pas !

Son parrain lui avait écouté Harry très sérieusement. Mais on pouvait toujours apercevoir sur son visage se sourire sadique à vous faire froid dans le dos.

-Et bien Potter je pense que je vais accéder à votre requête après tout, vous m'offrez le grand Sirius Black sur un plateau, pourquoi refuserai –je ? Sur ceux je m'en vais leur parler. Tenez votre promesse Potter !

Et il partit comme les autres avant lui d'un pas altier et digne.

Draco alla alors chercher son petit ami assis sur sa chaise et le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-« Désolé Harry, je ne pensais pas que ma mère allait réagir comme ça ! Si ça peut te rassurer je ne suis pas prêt à me marier non plus. Mais je te préviens je n'attendrai certainement pas le mariage, avant de te faire l'amour.

Certes avant de te revoir cet été j'étais prêt à respecter les principes respectés, à la lettre par tous mes ancêtres qui dit clairement « Un Malfoy ne devra jamais succomber à la chaire avant d'avoir établis un lien puissant et magique avec son partenaire ». Je peux te dire que sur le coup il m'avait semblé facile à réaliser. Mais là je ne pourrais pas tenir Harry. A peine tu te colles à moi je n'ai qu'une envie te jeter sur un lit et te faire succomber de désir. Alors oui je n'attendrais certainement pas le mariage. »

Quand il regarda bien le visage d'Harry après avoir fini de parler il constata que Harry était encore une fois dans un état de combustion intense déjà que l'état de Harry lui faisait fonctionner les hormones à plein régime mais quand il vit que le dit Harry le regardait avec désir, celui qui vous fait retourner les sens…..et bien il craqua purement et simplement .

Il se jeta sur Harry et l'embrassa avec passion, et bestialité. Harry n'était pas en reste de son côté il avait déjà passé ses mains sous sa chemise.

Draco n'en pouvait plus se Griffon allait le rendre fou. D'un geste de la main il balaya ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Et il y fit s'allonger son petit ami dessus. Il monta lui-même à quatre pate sur la table et s'enquit de faire un joli suçon à son presque amant. OH OH il venait de trouver un endroit très appréciable. Dès qu'il mordillait la clavicule d'Harry celui-ci poussait des gémissements tout à fait affolant. Il se releva alors pour observer l'état de son Gryffi mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps qu'une main impérieuse le ramena sur la divine clavicule.

-Draco t'arête pas …

-Comme tu voudras trésor.

Et il planta carrément ses dents dedans. Harry poussa alors un gémissement des plus bruyants.

Il n'en pouvait plus il en enleva la chemise et le pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve qu'en caleçon.

Il était tout simplement superbe, les yeux envahi par un désir brut, les joues rougi, la respiration haletante. Tout simplement superbe. Harry tellement ébahi par ces nouvelles sensations n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, il ne faisait que s'accrocher aux bords de la table de toutes ses forces.

Draco avec un sourire pervers descendis jusqu'à la joli bosse qui déformais le caleçon de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il commençait seulement à jouer avec la dite bosse quand tout un groupe de personne ouvrit la porte armée jusqu'aux dents.

-Ou sont-ils ? Qui attaque ?

Ils regardaient de tous les côtés jusqu'à ce que leur yeux se pose sur …..Eux dans une position des plus compromettantes. Draco comme tout Malfoy se contenta de faire passer ce qu'il pensait par le regard. Et il disait clairement « Vous voyez pas que vous dérangez, j'aimerais bien faire l'amour à mon petit ami tranquillement alors sortez immédiatement». Mais bien sûr personnes ne comprit ce dit messages eux le seul qu'ils comprirent c'est « Je vais vous tuez ».

Harry lui avait tellement honte qu'il cachait sa tête dans le coup de Draco.

Malheureusement tous les membres de l'ordre étaient là, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore Mme Weasley, Fred et George, Minerva Macgonnagal, Narcissa et Lucius…Et tous les autres.

Ils avaient tous l'air en état de choc, et n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de Harry et lui.

Seul son père s'avança et lui sortit un retentissant.

-Bien jouez fils, je savais que tu étais assez intelligent pour ne pas respecter ce stupide principe.

Alors là c'était Draco qui était sous le choc.

-Pardon ?

-Bien oui tu ne croyais quand même pas que des adolescents en chaleur arrivaient à respecter ce principe. J'en connais qu'un seul jusqu'à aujourd'hui qui a réussi à le tenir, mais c'est parce qu'il était constamment surveillé par sa famille! Ah et surtout n'oublie pas vous ne devrez pas vous protéger principes obliges, donc si tu peux procrée un héritier dans les quelques mois à venir cela serait parfait, j'ai hâte d'être grand père. Donc continue comme ça Draco, fais le jouir ce Gryffi !

Et il partit de son pas altier et digne laissant sur son passager des gens encore plus choquer qu'avant. Draco voyant que personnes ne semblaient vouloir bouger se dépêcha de les faire réagir.

-Excusez-moi, voudriez-vous sortir je vous prie que je puisse finir ce que j'avais si bien commencé ?

Seul une personne réussi à sortir de la léthargie, et bien sûr c'était son parrain Severus, après tout il avait survécu à Voldemort il pouvait bien survivre à ce choque. Il se contenta de dire :

-Si vous pouviez allez dans votre chambre au lieu de le faire sur la table de la cuisine cela m'arrangerait drôlement.

-Oh bien sur parrain, à plus tard.

Il prit Harry par la main et le tira jusqu'à la chambre laissant les autres sur le seuil de la porte. Il finirait bien par se réveiller.

Arrivé dans leur chambre il jeta Harry sur le lit.

-A nous deux cher Gryffi !

-Draco tu es sur de vouloir continuer ?

Draco lui montra à Harry la belle bosse qui déformait leur deux pantalons,

-Quelle idée bien sûr que je vais continuer. Bon certes il est bien trop tôt je contais coucher avec toi d'ici quelques mois, mais là Harry tu me rends dingue alors oui nous allons continuer ce que nous avion si bien commencez. Et nous allons même grandement apprécier.

Et il se jeta sur le dit Harry avec un rictus pervers.

Il entreprit d'abord de se déshabiller, pour se retrouver dans le même accoutrement que l'homme allongé sous lui.

Là allonger tous deux en caleçon il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de s'unir avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils allaient peut être un peu vite, mais il ne pouvait qu'admettre que quand il s'imaginait l'avenir, il se voyait vieillir avec Harry dans une grande maison alors oui il allait lui faire l'amour et il allait en redemander encore et encore et encore….

Il descendit très lentement en regardant le brun dans les yeux. Il prit délicatement une de ses jambes, et s'enquit de la remonter avec sa langues, faisant frissonner le Gryffondor là où sa langue était passé. Arrivé entre ses cuisses il commença à les mordiller. Plus il remontait les cuisses plus il s'approchait de l'endroit désirer.

Arrivé à la dernière barrière de tissu gênante il regarda Harry dans les yeux après tout il n'était peut-être plus d'accord. Mais le seul message qu'il put apercevoir dans les yeux de Harry c'était « Si tu ne continu pas ce que tu as si bien commencé je te tue »

Alors il accéda à la dites requête-après tout qui était-il pour refuser une telle requête- et enleva le caleçon avec les dents. Une fois fait il se redressa pour apercevoir l'homme en dessous de lui.

Il était superbe, les joues rougies par le plaisir, le souffle haletant, le corps finement musclé, et surtout un appareil d'une taille plus qu'appréciable. Il s'imaginait déjà glisser sa langue sur celui-ci…

Oh oui Harry James Potter était tout simplement splendide. Et il n'allait certainement pas se priver de l'admirer.

Il redescendit à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté précédemment. Et commencer à souffler sur le merveilleux engin qu'il avait sous le nez. Harry lui gémissait de frustration. Draco n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais voir Harry le regarder avec tellement d'envie lui fit tout oublier, et il se jeta sur la virilité de son partenaire. Il commença par souffler dessus. Son amant eu alors un souffle des plus saccadé. N'en pouvant plus de le voir avec cet air soumis et d'abandon dans les bras il engloutit d'un seul coup sa virilité. Il commença de long va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se déverse dans sa bouche avec un long cri d'extase.

.

Il remonta à son visage. Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant et repu. Et il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il lui ravageait entièrement la bouche, lui mordait les lèvres, avant que sa langue aille danser avec sa jumelle. Et lui Draco Malfoy ne put que gémir par se traitement tellement « Sauvage » et qui ressemblait si peut à son compagnon.

Mais cela n'était pas étonnant, après tout Harry était loin d'être aussi naïf qu'on le pensait.

Il dut faire preuve d'une grande volonté pour s'éloigner de la bouche enchanteresse et qui lui promettait mille plaisir.

-Harry j'en peux plus…Je pourrais bientôt plus me retenir…

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui dire le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Alors prends moi!

OH MY GOD! Cela n'était pas possible, d'être autant désirable et adorable à la fois. Il allait le prendre se Griffon et même qu'il en redemandera.

Il présenta alors trois de ses doigts à Harry, celui-ci avec un air de défi entreprit de les lécher contentieusement. Draco n'en pouvait plus à chaque fois que Harry passait sa langue sur ses doigts il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la dite langue sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Et cette simple image lui donna de forte bouffé de chaleur. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il enleva alors précipitamment son propre caleçon, et enleva également les doigts de la bouche d'Harry avant de jouir de façon trop précipité, à cause d'une langue et d'une bouche beaucoup trop doué pour son propre bien.

Il rapprocha ses doigts de l'intimité de Harry. Mais avant de glisser ses doigts il fit d'abord rentré sa langue dans son intimité. Harry eut l'aire de grandement apprécié vu les cris de pure extase qu'il poussait. Alors après avoir suffisamment lubrifié son entrée avec sa langue Draco enfonça sans encombre un premier doigt en Harry. Celui-ci ne fit que grimacer à cause de la sensation dérangeante de se doigts en lui, mais oublia bien vite cette sensation, pour se concentrer sur une sensation beaucoup plus intense après que Draco est bougé son doigts.

Draco après avoir fait quelque va et viens il glissa un deuxième doigt. Cette fois par contre Harry se crispa de douleur. Draco attendit qu'elle que temps qu'il s'habitue à la douleur avant de recommencer à bouger ces doigts. Après quelque va et viens il atteignit la prostate de Harry. A ce moment-là Harry ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, oh non comment avoir mal après cette… « Sensation ». Draco continua ses va et viens et à chaque fois il touchait la prostate Harry n'en pouvait plus toutes ces sensation lui faisait tourner la tête, surtout après que Draco eu enfoncé son troisième doigts dans son intimité, à ce moment-là il perdit le contrôle de son corps et ses hanches bougèrent toute seule pour aller à la rencontre des doigts de Draco.

Harry était suffisamment préparé pour que Draco le fasse sien. Il retira alors ses doigts, non sans que Harry gémisse de frustrations. Mais lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui Harry oublia toutes ses frustrations, beaucoup trop envahi par la douleur.

Draco attendit qu'il s'habitue à lui, en l'embrassant et en lui susurrant des mots d'amour. Au bout d'un moment Harry donna lui-même un coup de hanche. Ce fut le signal de départ pour Draco. Il s'enfonça en Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate, sous ses gémissements d'extase. Il aurait voulu être plus doux mais c'était impossible entendre des insanités sortir de la bouche de Harry lui fit perdre son self contrôle. Celui-ci ne faisait que hurler des « Oui !Baise-moi ! Baise-moi ! Plus fort » ou des « Défonces moi encore ! Je suis ta chienne »

Il n'aurait jamais cru Harry avoir un vocabulaire si vulgaires, mais en l'entendant parler ainsi il perdit toute maitrise de lui-même et s'enfonça de plus en plus violemment en lui, faisant redoublé les insanités de la bouche de Harry. Mais c'est au moment où il commença à crier en fourchelangue que Draco perdu tout lucidité, et c'est après des coups de reins de plus en plus fort, qu'il jouir ensemble, Harry se déversant sur Draco et Draco en lui.

Ils se séparèrent tout deux haletants se remettant tout deux d'un orgasme des plus fulgurants. Draco attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux avant de reprendre un Harry somnolant dans les bras. Il entendit juste un « Je t'aime Draco » avant que son Griffy parte au pays de Morphée. Il remonta alors les couvertures sur eux deux avant de lui aussi s'endormir en chuchotant « Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi »

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus. C'était mon tout premier lemon alors qu'en avez-vous pensez?Je sais déjà que c'est pas trop mon truc la prochaine fois je ne rentrerais pas dans les details je suis trop confuse quand je le fais et beaucoup trop expéditive on rentre pas assez dans les sensations qu'ils ressentent ,mais je vais m'améliorer. J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre avant Noel. Super cadeau non ? Merci de suivre mon histoire.<p>

PESU.


	14. 13 Abstinence et souvenir

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour**

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparait difficile de les tenir.**_

* * *

><p><strong>12. Abstinence et souvenir<strong>

Draco commençait doucement à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir blottit contre lui Harry Potter nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance. Celui-ci avait été créé pour lui il en était sur après ce qui était arrivé quelques heures plutôt. Leur première fois ensemble avait été tout simplement sublime. Rien que de pensé aux insanités qu'avait proféré son amant son corps commença à s'échauffé mais surtout une partie de son anatomie qui décidemment appréciait un peu trop d'être collé à, son compagnon

Surtout quand le dit compagnon commença à se frotter contre lui, signe qu'il était entrain de s'éveiller. Puis Harry ouvrit les yeux le regardant avec divers émotions. De l'amour ça il était sûr, de la fatigue, logique après ce qu'il avait fait précédemment mais surtout avec de la vénération. Visiblement il lui avait fait prendre son pied au Griffy. Langages direz-vous ! Mais on s'en fout car Draco Lucius Malfoy avait fait prendre son pied à Harry James Potter.

-Bonjour Trésor, pas trop fatigué ?

Celui-ci fit une grimace des plus comiques.

-Draco j'ai mal au fesse !

-C'est normal c'était ta première fois Ry'

Il commença à rougir comme d'habitude bien évidemment. Puis fini par le regarder furieusement en voyant le sourire qu'il avait du mal à cacher.

-Oui bah si j'avais su qu'après se serait aussi douloureux jamais tu ne m'aurais approché. Et je te préviens tu me toucheras plus jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse !

Non ! Harry ne pouvait pas faire abstinence. Vu la mine cadavérique de son père quand sa mère avait mis un jour cette menace à exécution il ne voulait pas vivre la même chose quitte à renier encore un principe. Bah de toute façon vu où il en était à cause de cette adorable Gryffon (rajoutons diabolique vu la menace proféré précédemment) un principe non respecté de plus ou de moins cela ne ferait pas de grande différence. Surtout si c'était pour ne pas finir frustré à son âge. Non mais c'est vrai, seul les vieux de plus de 35ans avaient le droit d'être frustré, pas un jeune de son âge en pleine possession de ses moyens. Fichu hormone !

-Mais Harryeuh !

Celui-ci le regarda étonné mais toujours furieux.

-Je croyais que les Malfoy ne suppliaient jamais ?

Attendez mais comment il était au courant lui ? Ce qui lui demanda immédiatement.

Celui-ci après sa demande leva les yeux aux ciels en soupirant d'exaspérations.

-Draco dois je te rappeler qu'en 1ere année après que Dumbledore t'ai dit de t'excusez en plein milieu de la grande salle, tu t'es mis à énuméré tous les (selon toi) principes primordiaux qu'un Malfoy devaient respecter et celui-là en faisait partie. Et dois je te rappeler que après que tu es insulté un élève de 1ere année, en 2eme année , Macgonnagal t'a dit que c'était une honte que tu insultes des personnes qui ne t'avait rien fait et tu t'es mis alors à lui énuméré toute les choses dont un Malfoy n'avait pas honte et tes principes primordiaux et celui-là en faisait partie. Et dois je te rappelé que quand tu as…

-Oui bon bah c'est bon pas la peine de tout m'énuméré j'ai compris. Tu es sur que je l'ai fait autant de fois ?

-Draco chaque année tu nous as fait tes énumérations, voire plusieurs fois par an. Et je ne parle même pas de quand on se battait des que je te disais quelque chose tu répliquais « Les Malfoy ne font pas ceci parce que… »Ou « Les Malfoy ne font pas cela parce que… » Alors oui Draco je peux te dire que tu l'as fait un nombre incalculable de fois et que j'ai fini -ainsi que tous Poudlard- à les apprendre par cœur.

-Ah !

Aïe ! Il ne pensait pas l'avoir dit autant de fois mais au moins cela avait l'air d'avoir calmé Harry vu qu'il put lui caressé le dos. Mais une fois sa main sur ses petites fesses il sentit des dents mordre dans son bras.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Tu es malade ! Espèce de barbare !

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas poser ta main sur mes fesses qui je te le rappelle sont douloureuse par TA fautes. Sur ce j'ai faim allons-nous préparer!

Et il s'extirpa de ses bras, mais une fois en dehors du lit, -et debout- ses jambes lâchèrent et il se retrouva les fesses par terre, fesse qui je vous le rappelle le font souffrir.

Il le regarda alors avec une bouille adorable et toute triste comme un enfant.

-Draco j'ai mal ! Vient m'aider sipepait ?

Et bien sûr comme tout bon Malfoy il refusa car un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à aider quelqu'un qui l'a mordu.

Mais à qui essayait-il de faire croire ça ? A peine Harry l'avait-il regardé avec sa petite bouille qu'il était déjà sorti du lit et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il le remit sur le lit et le fit s'allonger sur le ventre, il posa un baiser papillon sur ces petites fesses rebondit ce qui fit automatiquement rougir le Griffy.

Puis son bisou du matin fait, il alla chercher des habits pour Harry et lui avant d'aller dans la salle de bain lui faire couler un bain. Une fois la baignoire rempli il alla chercher son adorable Gryffondor. Le pris de nouveau dans ses bras, et le déposa dans la baignoire avant de se mettre derrière lui.

Celui-ci ayant toujours le derrière douloureux revint se mettre dans ses bras. Et lui dit avec une voix toute mignonne (non mais fallait arrêter le massacre on se croirait dans un des livres à l'eau de rose de sa mère)

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mordu !

-Pas grave ! Ton derrière va mieux ?

-Non !

-Tu verras une fois habitué tu ne sentiras plus rien.

Celui-ci devint tout rouge avant de cacher sa tête dans son coup. Draco laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ne sois pas gêner.

Il devint encore plus rouge après cette remarque.

-Dis Draco ?

Celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées mit un temps avant de lui répondre.

-Oui qu'il y a-t-il Harry ?

-Euh quand on sera à Poudlard tu voudras qu'on s'affiche ou que l'on sorte ensemble mais secrètement ?

Alors là il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-Et bien je pense que étant donné que tous les serpentards vont être au courant que je serais un traitre à la cause de Voldemort je pense que l'on peut s'afficher. Enfin c'est comme tu veux Harry ?

-Je veux bien que tout le monde le saches.

Et il lui fit un sourire des plus resplendissants. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec passion. Encore ces fichus hormone !

Après s'être séparé il posa son menton sur le haut de la tête du petit brun.

-Je suis bien content que l'on puisse s'afficher au moins cela fera fuir tout tes satanés prétendants !

- Quelle prétendant ?

Harry ne venait quand même pas de poser cette question ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien à ces Gryffondor. Pire que des aveugles. Attention il n'avait rien contre les aveugles, mais là ce que venait de dire Harry cela dépassait tout.

-Harry mon cœur ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que quand tu rentres dans une pièce tout le monde bave sur toi ?

-Dray arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi. Certes certain en on après mon argent .Mais c'est tout tu sais. Je suis beaucoup trop banal, pour que l'on s'intéresse à moi. Même moi je comprends pas comment toi, le plus bel apollon de Poudlard tu peux m'aimer. Je te signale tout le monde sans exception est attiré par toi. Alors non les autres ne peuvent pas être attiré par moi !Mais je t'aime et je compte bien te garder et c'est moi qui supprimerait tes prétendant. D'accord ?

Et il lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

Et à ce moment-là Draco ce demanda qui l'avait puni pour lui refiler un idiot pareil comme compagnon. Non mais sérieusement ne remarquait il pas qu'il était un appel au viol. Des cheveux noir en bataille comme si il venait de baiser et que quelqu'un les lui avaient décoiffé pendant l'opération . Des yeux émeraude envoutant reflétant tellement d'innocence. Des hanches tellement étroite quelle vous donnait envie de vous accrocher à elle et ne plus les lâcher . Une chute de reins à vous retourner les sens, un véritable appelle à la débauche. Des fesses rondes et fermes sur lequel on aimerait poser ses mains. Il n'était pas muscler, mais sa finesse vous donnait envie de le protégé il semblait fragile. Et une bouche, une bouche rouge, et purpurin d'où dépassait quelque fois une langue malicieuse qui vous faisait avoir des bouffés de chaleur incontrôlable.

Alors oui Harry Potter était un appelle au viol, et malheureusement pour lui le Gryffondor était persuadé du contraire. Il était persuadé que ne se rendant pas compte du désir qu'il suscitait Harry se laisserait draguer sans se rendre compte qu'on le draguerait. On est naïf à fond ou on ne l'est pas. Alors oui il allait affirmer haut et fort sa relation avec lui, et faire subir son courroux à tous ceux le regardant de beaucoup trop près. C'était son compagnon. Un compagnon magnifique légèrement efféminé, trop naïf et un peu idiot mais compagnon quand même.

-Harry désolé de te contredire mais, chéri, tu es un véritable appel au viol !

-Quoi ?

Celui-ci s'était dégagé de lui d'un coup le regardant complètement choqué.

-Eh bien oui, tu ne t'en ais certainement pas rendu compte mais mon cœur tu es a croqué, tu n'es pas beau comme ses banal mannequin dans les magazines qui ne te donnes qu'une envie leur envoyer des doloris, non tu es bien plus que ça tu es l'innocence incarné, mais quand on regarde ton corps avec cette part d'innocence on a qu'une envie c'est de…

-De ?

-Te baiser Harry. Car oui tu es comme je l'ai dit avant un appelle à la débauche, au viol. Alors je vais te surveiller de très très près. Si bien que personne ne pourra t'approcher et je serais le seul à poser mes mains sur ce divin corps.

-Tu exagères Draco !dit Harry en rougissant.

Alala tellement de naïveté...

-Crois-moi mon cœur ! Tu es un véritable appelle au viol et si tu ne m'avais pas puni de relation sexuelle je te jure que je te prendrais, là , maintenant, tout de suite, et que je le referais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux. Car nu et mouillé, tu fais encore plus bouillir mes fichus hormones.

Celui-ci rougit ce qui ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude.

-Oui bah retiens les. Car sinon je suis sûr que je ne pourrais plus m'asseoir de ma vie. Déjà que une fois ça fait mal alors imagine plusieurs d'affiler.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Mais leur petit moment de bonheur ne dura pas très longtemps. Molly Weasley leur cria à la porte de leur chambre que si il voulait manger c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Et vu que son Harry avait dit avoir faim, il devrait y aller, même si il aurait préféré passer toute sa journée allongé dans leur lit à parler et se câliner.

Alors ils firent leur toilette. Après l'avoir fait Draco sorti du bain Harry dans ses bras, il le posa debout dans la salle de bain le retenant au cas où il tombe, prit une serviette, et doucement presque amoureusement essuya l'eau sur le corps d'Harry.

Celui-ci le regardait amoureusement, et gêné par tant d'attention. Une fois séché tous les deux il reprit Harry dans ses bras et l'amena sur le lit, sur le ventre comme avant. Il alla chercher leur habit. Il s'habilla d'abord puis s'assit sur le lit pris Harry sur ces cuisses et l'habilla comme un parent avec son enfant. Harry avait bien essayé de protester qu'il n'était plus un enfant Draco l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant.

Une fois habillé il le reprit dans ses bras pris un de leur oreiller et descendit en bas son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à table ils découvrirent tous les membres de l'ordre les regarder le rouge au joues mais pour certain comme ses parents et les jumeaux Weasley avec un grand sourire calculateur.

Il tira une chaise vers lui son précieux fardeau toujours dans les bras et déposa l'oreiller dessus avant de doucement déposer Harry dessus.

-C'est bon, tu as mal comme ça ? Ou tu préfères manger sur mes genoux ?

Celui-ci lui répondit en chuchotant également.

-Ça tiraille un peu mais ça va je vais pouvoir supporter merci. Au fait je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Ry' moi aussi. Bon si nous mangions ?

-D'accord.

Il tira alors la chaise juste à côté de celle d'Harry et s'assit dessus.

Tous les convives les regardaient le sourire aux lèvres toucher par le couple.

Mais leur petit moment de plénitude cessa bien vite quand ses parents décidèrent de fouiner dans leur affaire.

-Oh alors comme ça Harry à mal à l'arrière train ? Mon fils tu y as été un peu trop fort. Tu dois surement tenir de ton père. Ton père est vraiment étalon, et il n'y va pas de main morte je peux te l'assurer.

Et là il n'y eut pas que Harry pour rougir, lui aussi. Sa mère n'avait décidément aucun tact. Quant à son père lui il s'était redressé fièrement et regardait chaque homme de l'assemblé avec un air supérieur, comme pour leur dire qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui pour faire grimper quelqu'un au rideau. Décidément il tenait vraiment de son père.

-Mère…vous… ça ne vous regardes pas ce que je fais avec Harry ! Et pitié évité de parler de ce que vous faites avec père !

- Oui oui et bien sûr que si Draco ! Je te signale quand même qu'il va être le père de mes futures petits enfants alors tout de même. Au fait ai-je oublié de te dire que les Malfoy ont tous eu leur héritier lors de leur première fois.

Harry et lui ne s'attendirent pas à ça et recrachèrent toute leur boisson à la tête de sa mère.

-Oups visiblement j'ai dû oublier.

Celle-ci avec un geste négligent de la main s'essuya le visage avant de leur sourire diaboliquement.

-Draco pourrait tu je te pris faire un peu plus honneur à ton rend en ne recrachant pas au visage de ta mère. Ce n'est vraiment pas un exemple pour mes petits-enfants.

Et elle insista bien sur le mot petits-enfants rien que pour se venger du fait qu'il lui avait recraché au visage.

Harry lui jeta le même regard affolé que le sien en touchant son ventre sous toutes les coutures. Et soudain on entendit un grand éclat de rire provenant de Sirius Black.

-Parrain pourquoi rigoles tu ? Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Au contraire !

Harry avait l'air très sceptique sur la santé mental de son parrain.

-Tout simplement car Narcissa vient de vous faire le même coup que m'avait fait sa sœur lorsque j'ai eu ma première fois.

-Pardon ?

-Elle blague Harry. Certes certain l'on fait lors de leur première fois mais c'est rare. Mais c'est devenu un jeu de génération en génération de faire croire ça lorsque un Black ou un Malfoy ont eu leur première fois. Et Narcissa vient de vous faire la même chose.

-Sirius ! Tu aurais pu éviter de tout leur révéler si vite. C'est vraiment pas drôle.

Celui-ci eu l'aire navré mais sourit tout de même. Quant au reste de la table il regardait Sirius, Lucius et Narcissa comme des fous échappés d'un asile.

-Désolé cher cousine, mais je n'allais certainement pas laisser mon Harry traumatisé.

Celui-ci se remettait doucement de ses émotions.

-Oh alors je ne suis surement pas enceinte.

Sirius lui sourit en grand.

-Eh non Harry !

-Oh dommage !

Et là tout ce qu'il put faire c'est de recraché encore une fois sa boisson, mais cette fois sur Harry.

-QUOI ?

-Ben oui Draco tu ne t'imagine pas un petit garçon ou une petite fille blonde aux yeux vert, ou brune aux yeux gris.

-Harry nous sommes trop jeunes pour avoir un enfant. Déjà que tu ne voulais pas m'épouser à cause de la guerre et à cause de notre jeunesse, mais un enfant Harry c'est pire. Et je refuse de m'occuper maintenant de ces choses baveuses. Pas maintenant Harry je suis trop jeune !

Celui-ci fini par exploser de rire comme tout le reste de l'assemblé.

-Je plaisantais Draco bien que je suis sûr que ce ne serait pas si mal d'avoir un enfant. Mais il est vrai que je me sens également un peu trop jeune.

Et ils se sourirent se remettant peu à peu de leur émotion.

-Au fait Sirius tu ne nous as pas raconté ce que tu as fait quand Andromeda te l'a annoncé ?

Celui-ci rougit légèrement honteux. Si on regardait bien dans l'assemblé on pouvait voir un Professeur de potion, regarder Sirius Black avec jalousie.

-Et bien euh disons que la personne ne se rappelait pas de ce qui c'était passé car c'était lors d'une fête ou il y avait eu beaucoup d'alcool alors aussi discrètement que possible j'ai couru partout dans le château l'ai attrapé par le bras et l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Lucius le regardait très sceptique.

-Sirius ceci est tous sauf discret.

-Pour un Gryffondor si parce que sinon je lui aurais hurlez qu'elle était peut être enceinte.

Toute la salle eu un sourire signe que eh bien les Gryffondor et discrétion ce n'était pas compatible même Harry avait l'aire de le reconnaitre donc…

-Donc je disais je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie bon bien sur la dite personne n'a pas arrêté de m'insultez, bon ce n'est pas étonnant venant de la part de Sni…

Là il s'arrêta de parler comme si il avait fait une bourde. Il se reprit bien vite en voyant que personne n'avait compris qui c'était, ou si mais il ne le dévoilerait pas.

-Enfin bref donc je me suis fait insulter, mais l'ai quand même attaché à un des lits de l'infirmerie. J'ai demandé discrètement à Pomfresh de faire le test. Une fois fait elle m'a dit que j'aurais la réponse plusieurs jours après. Car avec les filles on le savait tout de suite, mais savoir si un homme est enceint c'est encore plus compliqué. Donc bah j'ai dû le détacher et m'enfuir de l'infirmerie avant que la dite personne me fasse la peau pour l'avoir attaché au lit. Et après bah Pomfresh m'a annoncé que non je n'allais pas être papa. ET voilà.

-Il a oublié de dire que ce connard a ensuite été m'embrassé le front en plein milieu de la grande salle en gueulant à tu tête des « Merci Merlin »

-Ah oui j'avais oublié.

Tout à coup il y eu un grand blanc. Même Sirius avait la bouche grande ouvert. Il se tourna vers la personne qui avait raconté la suite de l'histoire.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Comment tu as deviné !

-Tout d'abord Black arrête de gueulé comme une fille je te pris, et ensuite il était évident que cela était moi vu que tout ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie c'est moi qui l'ai vécu. Et vous arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais une chose bizarre. Oui Sirius Black m'a baisé le soir où toute l'école avait pris une cuite, oui je me suis réveillé le lendemain le cul en feu sans me rappeler qui m'avait baisé pour la première fois et la dernière, et oui je n'étais pas enceinte. Donc je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnent. Ah moins que vous me preniez encore pour un être asexué. Je vous signale tout de même que j'ai beau ne jamais montré mes sentiments quand je vois un joli petit cul se trémousser devant moi, prenons exemple avec celui de Black, je me mettrais automatiquement à bander. Et je suppose que Black aussi vu que visiblement c'est moi qui me suis fait enculé. Au fait très bonne ces patates Molly ! Qu'avez-vous mis dessus ?

Tout le monde eu du mal à se remettre de ce qu'avais dit son parrain. Surtout Sirius Black qui se remettait difficilement du fait que son parrain bande lorsqu'il voyait son cul. Il se tourna vers Remus assis à côté de lui.

-Remus s'il te plait protège ma vertu ! Ne laisse pas ce pervers me voler ma première fois !

Il avait dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère mais cela ne fit que l'appesantir lorsque son parrain commença à le déshabiller du regard sans aucune pudeur.

-Alors comme ça Black tu es puceau d'un côté ? Si tu veux je peux te rendre service. Après tout tu l'as bien fait pour moi je peux très bien te rendre l'appareil.

Et il avait dit tout cela de sa voix grave.

-Je…je….

-En réalité j'ai préparé une sauce, à base de citrouille. Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise.

Molly Weasley venait de sauvé la vertu de Sirius Black. Mais également de mettre fin à une conversation qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

Il se répétait mais où était-il tombé? Il regarda le visage désespéré de Harry, et il put voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser comme ça.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Désolé j'ai eu un peu de retard et je n'ai pas pu le finir avant Noël. Mais je vous l'offre pour le jour de l'an. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de ce que vous en pensez. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir^^ Gros bisous et à l'année prochaine !^^<p>

PESU


	15. 14Poudlard nous voilà

Auteur : Moi, Pesu

Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Couple : HP/DM pour le moment, il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….Patience, patience

Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparaît difficile de les tenir.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Draco, se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard express. Ils redoutaient qu'une chose, devoir expliquer, aux amis de Harry et aux siens, leur histoire. Ils étaient légèrement stressés. Heureusement, Harry s'était endormi très vite. En même temps vu comment il l'avait épuisé la veille, c'était tout à fait normal.<p>

Son parrain regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre quand il leur dit :

-Et bien préparer vous parce que les ennuis commencent.

Les 6 eme année de Gryffondor et Serpentards venait d'entrer dans le train en se disputant.

Ils faisaient un bruit horrible. On aurait dit que la guerre venait d'être déclenchée. Mais ce qui était clair, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très inspiré dans leur insulte. Non mais est-ce qu' "espèce de pot de fleurs" pouvait être considérée comme une insulte ?

Enfin ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment près à les revoirs. Et puis si ces crétins continuaient ainsi, ils allaient réveiller Harry et Sirius. Quoi que Sirius était déjà réveillé et avait fait apparaitre devant lui, un drôle de paquet sur lequel était marqué pop-corn. Il en proposa à Severus, et Remus qui acceptèrent volontiers. Tous les trois avaient l'air surexcité en les regardant. Visiblement, ils attendaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Allez 5mètres avant l'impact..1.0

- !

Ils pouvaient éviter de hurler. Et bah voilà, ils avaient réveillé Harry.

-Quoi quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est arrivé ? Draco, Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a des mangemort ?

Harry était véritablement paniqué. Mais on le serait à moins si on se faisait réveiller comme ça. Le pauvre, il était tout déboussolé. Oh, mais c'est qu'il était appétissant avec cette expression sur le visage. Tellement mignon. Tout débraillé, le regard perdu, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille. S'ils n'étaient pas dans un train entouré de son parrain, Sirius et Remus, et des Gryffondor et serpentards prêt à recommencer à hurler, il se serait volontiers jeté sur lui pour lui faire subir les pires outrages.

À la place, il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. C'était une maigre compensation face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire, mais on ne pouvait pas toujours tout avoir. Même en étant un Malfoy.

Mais à peine avait-il posé ses lèvres sur Harry qu'il se fit projeter à terre par Ron Weasley et celui-ci prit « son » petit ami dans ses bras.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris la Belette ?

-T'allais l'étrangler salle fouine ?

-Je n'allais pas l'étrangler pauvre dégénéré, j'allais l'embrasser ! Et enlève tes salles pattes de « mon » Harry !

-Et tu crois que je vais te croire ! Comme si Harry avait quelque chose à voir avec une fouine comme toi ! Il te déteste !

-Mais bien sûr ! Et tu crois qu'il me détestait quand je m'enfonçais en lui ?

-Espèce de connard, tu l'as violé !

-Mais pourquoi je le violerais alors qu'il est consentant, la belette ?

-Harry est trop jeune pour avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec toi !

-Mais il a le même âge que toi espèce de traitre à ton sang !

-Mais il est aussi naïf qu'un gamin de 8ans pour les relations sexuelles ! Salle sang pure de mes deux !

-Ouais bah vu ce que je lui ai fait, il sera plus naïf très longtemps !

-Tu as osé le dévergondé ! Mais je ne te permets pas !

-Je me permets tout seul ! Et arrêtes de le traiter comme un gamin !

-Mais sans est un !

-Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, tu es derrière lui depuis le début juste parce qu'il est plus puissant que toi !

-Bien sûr que non, s'pèce d'imbécile ! Si je n'étais pas derrière lui des types comme toi l'auraient perverti !

-Mais arrête de faire comme s'il était aussi innocent !

-Mais c'est la vérité pervers ! Harry ne savait même pas ce que c'était d'embrasser quelqu'un avant que Cho Chang se jette sur lui !

-N'importe quoi ! C'est lui qu'il l'a embrassé tout le monde le sait !

-Oui bah si on n'avait pas arrangé la vérité tout le monde se serait jeté sur lui !

-Mais il ne peut pas être si innocent que ça crétin, il avait plus de 15ans quand elle l'a embrassé !

-Et bien si ! Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'était le sexe avant que Hermione et moi, on lui explique !

-Je ne peux pas te croire ! Et je peux savoir quand tu lui as expliqué ?

-L'année dernière ! Espèce de dépravé !

-Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas possible pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait avant sale miséreux, et si quelqu'un avait voulu faire l'amour avec lui, et qu'il avait accepté ne sachant pas ce que sais ? !

-Mais parce qu'on le surveillait cela ne serait jamais arrivé et que je refusais qu'on pervertisse mon mignon petit frère ! Tout ce qu'on savait, c'est qu'il préférait les hommes même si lui ne s'en est pas rendu compte ! Alors on lui a expliqué ce que c'était qu'être gay, mais on ne voulait pas qu'il l'expérimente et qu'un mec le pervertisse ! Et toi tu l'as fait connard ! Comment as-tu osé poser tes salles pattes sur lui ?

-Mais parce qu'il est mignon crétin !

-Connard, on voulait qu'Harry protège sa vertu jusqu'au mariage !

-Mais c'est pas à toi de décider !

-Bien sûr que si ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour décider lui-même de ces choses-là !

-Mais arrêtes de faire comme s'il ne connaissait rien ! Il connaissait très bien tout ce qui touchait aux relations, et il n'avait pas l'air si naïf que ça !

-Mais parce qu'on lui a expliqué comment faire pour que personne ne se rendes compte, et puis vu ce que tu lui as fait, c'est normal qu'il commence à grandir connard ! T'aurais pu réfléchir deux secondes avant de te le faire !

-Mais comment voulais-tu que je devine alors qu'il est censé avoir mon âge ! Et je me répète enlève tes pattes de mon petit ami !

-Certainement pas ! Comme si j'allais laisser mon petit frère entre tes mains. Si tu veux l'avoir, tu devras faire avec nous.

- Non mais je ne te permets pas ! Et je lui fais l'amour quand moi ? Devant vous ?

-Non mais ça va pas ! Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu veux encore coucher avec lui ? Espèce de pédophile !

-Mais je suis pas un pédophile vu qu'il a le même âge que moi ! Et comment se fait-il que tu ne parles plus comme un imbécile ?

-Mais parce que sinon les gens se focaliseront sur Harry et remarqueront qu'en réalité, il est tout petit, et ils voudront tous coucher avec lui ! Et si tu es un pédophile vu que tu veux pervertir ce petit garçon !

-Mais arrêtes de raconter des conneries ! Si je ne lui avais pas fait l'amour, il n'aurait jamais connu le véritable plaisir, et crois-moi lui entre tous en a besoin plus que quiconque ! Alors remercie-moi dégénéré !

-Certainement pas et rien à foutre ! Il fallait d'abord nous demander la permission avant de l'approcher tout le monde le sais !

-N'importe quoi ! Et depuis quand ?

-Mais depuis toujours ! Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que Cho ne s'approche plus de Harry ? Parce qu'on lui a fait regretter son audace !

-Mais arrêtes de jouer au grand frère, tu ne l'es pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Depuis le début, je l'ai pris sous mon aile !

-Ah ouais et pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé en 4eme année ? Hein ? Tu étais vert de jalousie !

-Mais tu es juste con ou tu le fais exprès ! C'est juste parce que j'étais mort de peur à l'idée qu'il participe à ça ! Tu aurais fait quoi toi si ton petit frère de cœur devait participer à un jeu destructeur ?

-Mais je l'aurais empêché au lieu de lui faire la tête !

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ! Mais il y avait un prix à gagner et lui voulait ce prix !

-Mais il n'en avait rien à faire ! Il l'a donné ce prix !

-Le premier oui, mais pas le deuxième !

-Quelle deuxième il n'y en avait qu'un !

-Non, il y en avait un deuxième crétin !

-Ah oui et quoi ?

-Un sac de chocogrenouille !

-Ah !

Tout à coup, toute sa colère venait de s'évaporer ! Mon dieu ! En réalité, il sortait avec un être beaucoup trop innocent amateur de chocolat. C'est vrai que Harry était gêné quand il lui parlait de sexe, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait appris ce que c'était quelque mois auparavant. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que maintenant grâce à lui Harry deviendrait un parfait jeune homme.

Mais à ce moment de ces questionnements, il entendit des reniflements. C'était son Harry qui pleurait. Il se tourna vers Ron pour lui parler. Celui-ci bougea sa baguette avant de regarder Harry.

-Dis Ron, je peux quand même être avec Draco ? S'il te plaît ! Moi, j'aime bien quand il me fait l'amour, c'est… C'est bon !

AHAH ! Il n'était pas si innocent que ça le Harry.

Mais à ce moment-là Ron se tourna vers lui avec une expression qui voulait dire « Connard ! Tu l'as fait grandir ! Mais c'est encore un gosse, je vais te faire comprendre ton erreur » Puis il se retourna vers Harry !

-Ryry mon mignon petit frère à moi dit à Draco pourquoi tu aimes faire l'amour avec lui.

-Je n'ose pas, c'est trop gênant !

-Mais si dit le et peut être que j'accepterais que tu restes avec Draco et que j'accepterai totalement votre relation !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui !

C'est bizarre vu le sourire de Wesley, il s'attendait à ce qu'une chose vraiment horrible sorte de la bouche de Harry !

Celui-ci les joues rouges de gêne essaya de lui expliquer.

-C'est quand tu me regardes, et que mon corps devient tout chaud à l'intérieur, et qu'il me brûle et qu'après ça fait comme de l'électricité, ça me donne tellement envie de toi. Alors j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses. Et puis quand après tu veux me toucher moi ça me gêne, mais j'aime ça, parce que je ressens encore plus de choses et je ressens du…du plaisir, tellement de plaisir. Et j'aime bien parce que tu m'excites. Et puis après j'ai envie que tu me prennes, car j'aime bien quand tu rentres en moi, c'est trop….mmmh bon. Et puis comme tu m'aimes ça me fait ressentir deux fois plus de sensations et j'aime tellement ça Draco…mmmmh. Et oui voilà pourquoi j'aime bien faire l'amour avec toi Draco.

Et il avait dit tout ça avec un regard plein de désir, mais avec un petit sourire tout content de ce petit con savait qu'il allait l'exciter avec son mignon petit discours. Et il avait totalement raison.

C'est Harry lui-même qui venait de casser les douces illusions de Weasley. Celui-ci fixait son mignon petit frère avec horreur. Et paf dans les dents, il a bien grandi ton Harry , et aime coucher avec son pire ennemi.

AAAh quel talent de poète.

! Et mon dieu ! Harry ne savait pas à quel point il était excitant quand il sortait toutes ces choses. Non mais on n'avait pas idée d'être aussi excitant. Fichu hormone... Il allait continuer de le pervertir le Harry et, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ahah les principes Malfoyen le retour.

Il marcha jusqu'à Harry le tira par le bras et le souleva jusqu'à ce que son seul choix soit d'entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son coup.

-Mais moi aussi, tu m'excites ! Regarde comme je suis tout chaud quand tu es dans mes bras.

Oh oh ! Mini Ry' venait de se réveiller. Il était loin d'être innocent le Harry. Tout le monde le fusillait du regard, mais il s'en fichait. Il allait leur montrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur Harry, et le fait que celui-ci est besoin de son corps. Oh que oui, il allait leur montrer à quel point il lui appartenait.

-Oh, mais mon petit ange. Toi aussi, je t'excite ! Regarde qui vient de se lever.

Et il s'empressa d'aller dire bonjour à Mini-Ry à travers le pantalon.

Harry lui et bien ne paraissait même pas se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans le compartiment, mais que tout le monde les fixaient.

-Draco non…Non, pas maintenant !

Mais au moment où il toucha la bosse qui déformait son pantalon le discours de Harry ne fut plus le même. Étrange n'est-ce pas, pour quelqu'un d'innocent ?

-Oui….mmh Draaacooo ! Continue !

Ahah ! Celui-ci poussait des gémissements affolant. Tandis qu'il continuait à faire gémir Harry en touchant ces points sensibles, il regarda Weasley droit dans les yeux. Et toutes les personnes dans le compartiment comprirent ce regard, il voulait clairement dire « Tu vois ton mignon petit frère n'est plus un enfant, et il m'appartient. Écoute ces gémissements et oses me dire qu'il n'a pas envie de moi ! Il m'appartient et je compte bien en profiter ! Je vais lui faire l'amour encore et encore et il va en redemander » Et bien sûr, il avait dit tout ça à travers le regard en rime. Quand il vous disait qu'il était poète.

Son regard se confirma lorsqu'Harry lui hurla un « Prend moi tout de suite et maintenant ! J'en peux plus Draco …Mmmh»

Oups visiblement, il avait un peu trop joué avec Harry. Comment faire pour accéder à son souhait ? Parce que sincèrement, il en avait autant envis que lui. Mais bon sang, il n'y avait pas un endroit dans ce fichu train où il pourrait faire l'amour avec son petit ami tranquillement sans qu'on les voie. Pas que ça le dérangeait de lui faire l'amour devant tout le monde, mais il n'était pas sûr que Harry apprécie. Surtout si Remus, Sirius et Severus les regardaient avec le drôle de regard tout excité qu'ils avaient depuis le début de l'altercation.

Un endroit… un endroit… Mais oui, il y avait un compartiment ou personne n'allait. Car dans celui-ci, il y avait un noir permanent suite à un sort mal lancé. Une ou deux bougies par-ci par-là et il serait parfait pour Harry et lui.

Il courut vers la sortie, en direction de ce compartiment avec toujours son Harry dans les bras. Weasley essaya bien de l'arrêter tandis que les autres étaient juste abasourdis et certains totalement surexcité, mais il continua de courir en lui lançant « Sans rancune Weasley ! Si tu permets, je dois aller coucher avec ton mignon petit frère ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas le laisser frustrer ? C'est si méchant »

Et il fit ce qu'il avait dit, il coucha avec Harry tout le reste du voyage, le faisant hurler et gémir, de la plus exquise des façons.

Un autre orgasme et quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du train ,, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Harry trésor, on va bientôt arriver, il faudrait se préparer.

-Mais je suis bien là, moi. Et puis j'ai mal aux fesses.

-Désolé trésor.

Harry lui sourit et se blottit contre lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève.

-Dis Dray il t'a dit quoi Ron tout à l'heure ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Mais tu as vu comme il hurlait comment tu as fait pour ne pas entendre ?

-Bah il m'avait lancé un sort pour que je n'écoute pas alors je ne sais pas.

-Il m'a dit que tu ne savais pas ce qu'était le sexe jusqu'à l'année dernière.

-Euh oui. Bah, tu sais, on m'avait jamais expliqué, et puis ce n'est pas mon oncle et ma tante qui allait le faire. Mais c'est dommage, si j'avais su, j'aurais aimé le savoir avant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah j'aime bien le sexe moi. J'adore faire l'amour avec toi Draco. Ça fait bête dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai.

-Tu sais Weasley est persuadé que tu es son innocent petit frère et que je t'ai perverti.

-Bah, tu sais, il est le premier à s'être rendu compte que j'étais très innocent avec les relations. Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami, je ne connaissais quasiment rien au monde magique et au moldu, personne ne m'avait jamais rien dit sur le sexe. J'entendais parler les autres au début sur ça et un jour, j'ai eu le malheur de demander ce que c'était à Ron. Il m'a jeté un regard tout ému et à commencer à me jeter très souvent des sorts pour ne pas que j'entende les conversations qui parlaient de sexe, je parie. Donc heureusement que tu m'as perverti Draco au moins maintenant, j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard accumulé avant d'entrer à Poudlard et j'adore ça. Et puis maintenant, je sais pourquoi quelque fois, je ressentais de drôle de chose que je ne savais pas expliquer.

-comment ça ?

-Bah quelque fois quand on se battait, je ressentais plein de fourmillement. En fait, j'avais simplement envie de toi ! HEHE !

Et cette imbécile lui disait ça pas gêner le moins du monde. Non mais il se rendait compte de ce que cela voulait dire !

-Harry mon cœur depuis quand ressens-tu ça ?

-Depuis la 3eme année, je crois !

-QUOI ?

-Ça te dérange ?

-Non mais c'est juste incroyable.

WAW ! Harry avait envie de lui depuis la 3eme année. C'était dingue. C'était dingue qu'il en perdait son Malfoy (=façon de parler purement malfoyenne).

Mon dieu si Harry continuait à le regarder avec sa petite bouille tout angoissée, il repartait pour un round et tant pis pour la cérémonie de rentrer.

-Draco ?ça te dérange vraiment, c'est ça ? Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, mais je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir et…

Ne voulant pas le laisser s'angoisser pour rien, je me mis dans le devoir de le faire taire. En l'embrassant bien sûr, on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, j'en suis même plutôt fier déjà en 3eme année, tu reconnaissais mon charme fou.

-Dracoeuh.

Et voilà la petite bouille toute gênée réapparaissait, c'était mieux comme ça.

-Allez viens Ry' si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller une fois prêt, ils sortirent tous deux du wagon pour retrouver tous les autres en dehors du train.

Et vu leur réaction, ils n'avaient pas l'air très content.

* * *

><p>Et voilà je reposte ce chapitre après plus de 2ans, car j'ai remarqué, que l'un des chapitre que j'avais écrit entre les deux s'est effacé. Ne me souvenant plus de celui ci , j'ai donc corrigé en écrivant quelques descriptions au début. La suite de la fic arrivera sous peu, j'ai mis du temps à la reprendre mais voilà^^<p>

Pesu


	16. 15 Premier soir à Poudlard

**Auteur : Moi, Pesu**

**Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour**

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Couple : HP/DM pour le moment il y en aura plusieurs autres par la**__** suite….patience, patience**_

_**Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparaît difficile de les tenir.**_

**16 : Premier soir à Poudlard.**

* * *

><p><em>Ils se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller une fois prêt ils sortirent tous deux du wagon pour retrouver tous les autres en dehors du train.<em>

_Et vu leur réaction il n'avait pas l'aire très content._

Quoi que en fait en regardant bien seul Weasley et Granger avait pas l'air content et Macgonagal aussi quand aux autres ils le regardaient avec respects et d'autre le rouge aux joues.

-Veuillez me pardonner pour mon indiscrétion, mais qu'avez vous à nous regarder comme ceci?

Son parrain consentit alors à lui expliquer.

-Draco un petit sort de silence n'aurait pas été de trop. Les toilettes ont été très souvent occupé pendant que tu faisais ta petite affaire, alors la prochaine fois par pitié si tu compte le faire hurler comme tu viens de le faire met un sort de silence.

OH tiens maintenant qu'il y pensait c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas servi de sa baguette, enfin si mais pas de la magique.

Son petit moment de réflexion se termina quand quelqu'un demanda à Harry :

-Dis Potter tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir chanteur ,car vu comment tu peux hurler dans certain moment je suis sûr que tu y arriverais.

Et là forcément cela ne manqua pas Harry rougit.

-Euh merci j'y penserai et Draco pourra me coacher. Tu viens Dray j'ai faim ?

Euh par contre là c'était inédit sont Harry faisait des sous entendus sexuelle il n'avait pas rêver. Il le suivit donc dans un état second. Oui sortir avec Harry s'avérait de mieux en mieux.

Arriver dans la grande salle ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Car oui il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, ils allaient devoir être séparé ,chacun à sa table, et bien sûr il était hors de question que Harry se sépare de lui. Harry était à lui, Harry restait avec lui un point c'est tout.

-Euh Ry' chéri on fait quoi maintenant ?

Celui ci le fixa complètement perdu. Aaah cette expression lui allait définitivement trop bien il était à croquer.

-Bah je sais pas. Tu crois que je peux manger avec toi ? Parce que c'est pas que je veux pas être avec Ron et Hermione c'est juste que vu comment ils te regardaient tout à l'heure j'ai bien peur de me retrouver pris dans un interrogatoire ,où ils vont tous faire pour que je m'éloigne de toi.

-Bien sûr Ry'.

Bon Harry acceptait de manger avec lui ,premier problème régler le deuxième étant comment y arriver. Parce que de nombreux Serpentard avaient une haine viscérale contre Harry, et il n'était pas sûr que les Gryffondor accepte que le Harry en question aille avec des Serpentards . Bon tant pis quand un Malfoy veut il peut, et oui les principes Malfoyen étaient là quelque soit la situation, et dans certain moment comme celui ci ils étaient la bienvenu.

Fière de cette résolution il prit la main d'Harry et se dirigea tout naturellement à la table des serpentards, il s'assit avec toute l'élégance dû à son rang, et fit s'asseoir Harry sur ses genoux comme ça il le protégeait des éventuelles menaces. Oui voilà l'entière raison, cela n'était certainement pas parce qu'il voulait câliner son petit copain qu'allez vous chercher?

Mais à qui essayait il de faire croire ça ,oui il avait envie de câliner son Harry mais il fallait le comprendre comment résister à câliner quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que son Harry? Oh mon dieu il devenait fleur bleue. Tout mais pas ça pitié. Ne pas pensez au bouquin de maman, ne pas penser au livre , ne pas y penser. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Malheureusement quand vous pensez que vous ne devez pas pensez à quelque chose , et bien vous y pensiez. Bon allez tant pis il était fleur bleue pour ce soir, mais seulement pour ce soir.

Après s'être assit sur ses genoux,Harry plongea directement sa tête dans son coup en poussant un soupir de contentement. Mais leur beau petit moment de couple fut gâcher par l'arriver des autres élèves, qui bien sûr ne les lâchaient pas des yeux.

Puis Weasley arriva et pas content du tout accompagné de la Granger, et puis suivi de toute la bande des Gryffondor qui elle se faisait suivre par ses amis de Serpentard. Ils avaient cas danser à la queue leu leu pendant qu'ils y étaient. Aie ça allait mal finir cette histoire. Il s'attendait à se faire incendier quand deux personnes leurs sautèrent dessus.

-Oh Draco mon Draco tu es devenu un homme. Quand je pense que tu as enfin remarqué que tu flashais sur Potter depuis des années. C'est magnifique splendide. Oh tiens ,Théo mon Théo à moi ne trouve tu pas que c'est splendide n'est ce pas?

-Euh oui Blaise c'est bien.

Eh oui voilà Blaise Zabini son meilleur ami dans toute sa splendeur. Il se demandait encore comment ce type pouvait être à Serpentard, on avait pas idée d'être aussi expansif. Et bien sûr à sa suite le petit Théo son autre meilleur ami toujours timide et absolument adorable enfin ça c'est qu'il essayait de faire croire. En réalité bien que timide et adorable Théo était absolument effrayant quand il le voulait.

-Mais voyons mon petit Théo d'amour, Théodinette ,ce n'est pas bien c'est plus que bien. Ne trouve tu pas cela splendide toi aussi Weasley d'amour? Mais oui tu trouve cela absolument génial mon chou , je le sais tes pommettes rouges le prouvent pour toi. Allez faisons nous un bisous Weasley de mon cœur pour seller cette nouvelle amitié entre toi et moi!

Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est ce qu'il lui prenais au Blaise. Il regarda Théo dans les yeux, et celui ci haussa les épaules. Décidément Blaise avait un grain ou alors il avait touché au précieux bijoux de sa mère et elle l'avait ensorcelé, c'était largement possible. Il fallait voir quand Mme Zabini ce mettait en colère , il ne fallait pas se trouver dans son champ de vision sinon... BOOM!

Quand à son Harry lui bah il était mort de rire.

Mais il allait pas l'être longtemps avec Weasley qui se transformait doucement en chaudron à vapeur. Selon Harry en moldu cela se disait cocotte minute. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi une poule avec des minutes pouvaient expliqué l'état de Weasley mais bon c'est bien connu «Ils sont fous ces moldus»

-Zabini jamais je ne te ferais de bi-bisous … Jamais tu m'entends. Et toi Malfoy tu n'es qu'un sale pervers retire tous de suite tes pattes de Harry.

Il allait répliqué quand son imbécile de meilleur ami s'en chargea à sa place.

-Oh Weasley moi qui espérais que nous pourrions vivre l'amour le plus fabuleux qui soit ensemble, malgré ma profonde passion pour Théodinette. Tu m'as briser le cœur! Et maintenant tu veux séparer ce couple. Es tu donc un sans-cœur? Cela me rappelle cette histoire moldu Roméo et Juliette. Je vais vous la raconter mais je vais changer les prénom. Harry tu es Juliette ,Draco tu es Roméo, moi je suis Mercutio et toi Ron tu seras ...mmmh j'hésite entre Paris et Tybalt. Théo mon tendre amour à ton avis?

-Euh je pense que Draco voudra tuer Tybalt donc euh Tybalt.

-Oh oui mon Théo mon autre amour. Donc je disais Ron tu seras Tybalt et Granger tu seras Paris. Toi mon Théo je ne t'oublie pas mon amour tu seras , tu seras...Dis Granger il a qui comme ami Roméo ?

Celle-ci complètement perdu par l'histoire de Blaise répondis malgré tout.

-Euh Benvolio c'est son cousin.

-Eh bhein voilà cher ami tu sera Benvolio , et quel Benvolio, tu seras splendide superbe. Dumbledore c'est le seigneur de Vérone , que nous allons rebaptiser en Poudlard. Severus c'est le père de Draco et Black la mère. Ensuite McGonagall la mère de Harry... Et qui peut bien être son père ? Oh je sais et Flitwick sera le père. Il nous faut un prêtre.

Ce crétin ce mit alors à hurler dans la grande salle «Qui veut être prêtre?»Et Longdubat leva la main par pur réflexe. Pauvre enfant tellement d'imbécillité , il le plaignait sincèrement.

-Bon Longdubat tu seras le prêtre ,je te pris alors d'être bienveillant envers notre beau couple d'amoureux. OHOHO! Que c'est trognon!Tiens Lupin ce sera ta nourrice Harry sa lui va bien. Thomas apothicaire, et les autres vous serez les serviteurs de ce merveilleux couple, les Gryffondors et Poufsoufle ceux de Harry ,et Serdaigle et Serpentard ceux de Draco.

Son crétin de meilleur ami avait embarqué toute la grande salle dans son histoire y compris les Gryffondors et les professeurs. Harry lui bah continuait de rire, et tapais des mains dés que Blaise annonçait un personnages. Ces gens étaient fous. Oui même son Harry, et si il se rappelait un des principes à ce sujet c'était de ne jamais côtoyer de fou sous peine de le devenir sois même. Ah faite que celui ci ne se fasse pas. Principes ridicules,mais tellement réaliste.

-Bon je vais commencer mon histoire je vous préviens j'en fais un résumé et je n'utiliserais que des paroles simples pour des paysans comme vous qui ne comprennent rien à la littérature. Oui car Shakespeare était un prodige du théâtre. Ces pièces étaient splendides.

OUF! Il retrouvait son Blaise. Celui ci avait tout de même gardé, son sale caractère pendant les vacances.

. Alors bah les serviteurs Malfoy et ceux Potter ce battent sur la place du village ...YAAAAAAH! Mais qui voilà?Mais oui c'est lui c'est le seigneur Dumbledore qui leur somme d'arrêter. Professeur dite Stop s'il vous plaît!

Et bien sûr le vieux fous fit ce que Blaise lui demandait.

-Les Malfoy et les Potter s'en vont. Nous nous tournons ensuite vers Roméo euh pardon Draco qui soupir après ...Mince je l'ai oublié celle là. Bah Pansy tu seras Rosaline, oui je sais tu es lesbienne mais c'est bien pour ça que tu repousse Roméo, enfin Draco.. Donc Draco qui soupir après sa dulcinée Pansy voit arrivé ses superbes amis,j'ai nommé Blaise Zabini et Théodore Noth . On l'invite alors à s'infiltrer à la fête que donne les Potter. Donc on rentre on fait la teuf, blah blah blah...Bhein oui je ne vais pas tout vous raconter non plus les premières années attendent derrière la porte je vous signal. Donc voilà … Tout à coup Draco vois la plus magnifique , enfin, le plus magnifique homme qu'il n'est jamais vu , et il tombe amoureux de lui, et gay par la même occasion. Bah oui rappelez vous pauvre empoté Draco soupirait après Pansy il y a quelque heure à peine. Et voilà qu'il se cherche par ci et par là, alors que Harry est promis à Hermione que s'est triste . BOUH... Et comme les Malfoy se sont fait chopper ils s'enfuient. Oui c'est triste mais ce n'est pas fini.

Mais Draco lui s'infiltre dans le jardin de Harry et il le voit à son Balcon. Qui dit des trucs du genre : Oh Draco ,Draco pourquoi es tu Draco ? Et tout à coup Draco se fait chopper à espionner Harry , il veut aller se caché mais Draco insiste pour que Harry lui parle. C'est chou hein ? Aaaaaaaaaaaah l'amour.

Et bam que je te dise des trucs fleurs bleu par ci et par là . Oui Draco je sais tu n'es pas fleur bleue mais l'histoire veut que tu le sois alors tu le seras point final. Donc voilà comme c'est des rapides ils veulent déjà se marier. Donc Draco vas voir le frère Longdubat, et celui ci accepte de les lier . Donc Draco dit à Rémus de dire à Harry qu'il lattent pour se marier.

Donc voilà ils sont marier. Mais quelque temps plus tard Tybalt enfin Ron veut se battre contre Draco mais Draco refuse et comme moi je veux défendre Draco bah je me bat à sa place. Et bam Ron me tue. Oui je sais ne soyer pas triste mes petites tourterelles. Théodinette ne t'en fait pas même de l'haut-de-là je reviendrai pour te faire la cour. !

Draco se venge et tue Ron. Et donc Dumbledore décide d'exiler Draco. Moi je l'aurai fait pendre mais bon si il se fait pendre il n'y a plus d'histoire donc il est forcé de l'exiler .Harry pleure il à perdu son précieux cousin et Draco doit être exiler. Puis bah il va faire sa nuit de noce avec Draco, ce qui veut dire que techniquement il couche ensemble et c'est la nourrice qui à surveiller pour ne pas qu'il se fasse prendre. Sauf que si Harry et Draco couchent ensemble comme ils l'ont fait tout à l'heure bah je plein Lupin. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas les vrais héros de cette histoire.

Bien joué Lupin. Mais bam voilà que Macgonagal et Flitwick veulent que Harry se mari avec Hermione .Mais il ne veux pas alors ces parents sont pas contents. Il va alors voir le frère Neville.

Celui ci lui propose de prendre une potion qui le fera passer pour mort, et il sera donc déposer dans le caveaux des Potter et bam Draco pourra venir le chercher. Le matin Lupin croit voir que Harry est mort alors tout le monde pleure sa mort. Mais voilà il y a eu une épidémie de Dragoncelle, Draco à pas été prévenu par le frère … Euh Seamus voilà bah il peu pas dire à Draco le plan donc il y a … Euh Luna Lovegood qui dit à Draco que Harry est mort, Draco achète du poison chez Dean ,il croise Granger qui veut déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Harry il l'a tue, ensuite bah lui ,il dit son amour à Harry il se tue, Harry se réveille il voit Draco mort il se tue après l'avoir embrassé. Eh bah ensuite Dumbledore engueule les deux familles et elles se réconcilient et voilà. Je suis tellement bon conteur.

Fin.

Tous ça pour dire que si Ron alias Tybalt n'était pas venu provoquer Draco alias Roméo bah ça aurait pas été si tragique. Avoué que vous avez été étonné par tant d'amour ?

Dans la salle il y avait un gros blanc à part Harry qui continuait à rire comme un malade. Jusqu'à ce qu'un première année ose toqué à la porte et demandé quand est ce qu'ils allaient être répartie.

Ah ce moment là Dumbledore repris ses esprits.

-Oh et bien merci Monsieur Zabini de nous avoir raconter cette histoire, qui représente parfaitement mon désir d'une alliance entre toute les maisons de cette école. Pour vouloir un rapprochement, et pour supporter l'amour presque interdit de Harry et Draco, et pour m'avoir fait seigneur de Poudlard je vous donne 100 points. Bon maintenant que la répartition commence, c'est votre seigneur qui vous sommes de le faire.

Décidément ce directeur était complètement fou. Mais il allait pas s'en plaindre avant même que l'année est officiellement commencé les Serpentard avaient déjà 100 points, puis surtout Blaise avait réussi à faire taire tout les Gryffondors qui étaient tous assis à leur table complètement abasourdi. Surtout Ron, qui avait l'aire de se demander comment faire pour l'éliminé, sans que cela crée la même situation que dans l'histoire de Blaise.

Peu après les premières années commencèrent à être réparti. Mais voilà après le repas ce posait la question de où allait dormir Harry celui-ci avait dormis tout le temps avec lui et se séparer maintenant serait trop bête.

Ils sortirent tous de la grande salle. Il bloqua Harry dans le couloir pour lui parler.

-Bon maintenant on fait comment ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Dray ?

-Où dors t-on ?

-Bah dans nos dortoirs !

Alala. Il ne comprenait même pas les sous entendus de ses phrases. Ces Gryffondors pas un sous de jugeote.

-Harry trésor nous allons être séparé si moi je vais dans mon dortoir et toi dans le tien.

Celui-ci le regarda encore totalement perdu avant que son cerveau fasse enfin le lien. Eh bhein c'était pas trop tôt. La prochaine fois il prendrait un livre pour ne pas trop patienter.

-Ah mince.

-Comme tu dis mon cœur. Alors?

-Bah on a pas le choix je crois. On va être obliger de ce séparer.

Mais c'est pas vrai , il comprenait décidément rien à rien. Si il lui avait posé la question c'est bien parce qu'il comptait que Harry dorme avec lui. Celui-ci aurait du le comprendre. C'était plutôt logique non ? Bon d'accord pas tellement , mais tout de même.

-Harry non on ne ce séparera pas. J'ai une chambre individuel avec un grand lit tu dors avec moi. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix tu m'appartiens!

OUPS il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Harry le regardait avec une tel colère dans les yeux qu'il avait sûrement dit quelque chose de mal.

-ECOUTE MOI BIEN MALFOY ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON OBJET D'ACCORD ? JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, JE DORS OÙ JE VEUX ET AVEC QUI JE VEUX ! TANT QUE TU N'AURA PAS COMPRIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHOSE QUI OBEIS À TOUT TES ORDRES NE ME PARLE PLUS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR!SUR CE BONNE NUIT !

Eh zut.

Mais comment allait -il régler ça?

* * *

><p>Voilà désoler pour le retard mais j'ai vraiment du mal à continuer cette fic, mais comme je déteste que les gens arrêtent leur fic je ne vais pas faire pareille, je vais juste mettre plus de temps entre chaque chapitre. J'espère que vous comprendrez .<p>

J'espère que cela vous a plus^^

Pesu.


	17. 16 Bienvenue en enfer

_Auteur : Moi, Pesu_

_Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour_

_Public : Attention pour public avertit._

_Attention : Cette histoire met en scène un couple homosexuelle donc elle est pour un public averti. Et les homophobes pas la peine de commenter, ni de lire cette histoire, la sortie est par là-bas en enfer. MWAHAHAHAHAH ! Pardon, je me ressaisis._

_Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi_

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà cela fait presque 2 ans que je m'étais arrêtée. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de me remettre à cette fic, malheureusement, je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Et finalement, elle m'est revenue. Encore désolé de l'avoir laissé en plan.^^_

_Couple : HP/DM pour le moment, il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience patience_

_Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparaît difficile de les tenir._

* * *

><p><em>-Harry non, on ne se séparera pas. J'ai une chambre individuelle avec un grand lit, tu dors avec moi. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu m'appartiens !<em>

_OUPS, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Harry le regardait avec une tel colère dans les yeux qu'il avait sûrement dit quelque chose de mal._

_-ECOUTE MOI BIEN MALFOY ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON OBJET D'ACCORD ? JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, JE DORS OÙ JE VEUX ET AVEC QUI JE VEUX ! TANT QUE TU N'AURA PAS COMPRIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHOSE QUI OBEIS À TOUT TES ORDRES NE ME PARLE PLUS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! SUR CE BONNE NUIT !_

_Eh zut._

_Mais comment allait-il régler ça ?_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 : Bienvenue en enfer !<p>

Petit tour dans la tête de Draco.

1. Il pourrait lui crier de revenir

2. Ouais vu la scène qui lui avait fait-il n'était pas sûre qu'il accepte.

3. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller se retirer dans une grande forêt et vivre en ermite, car vu que Harry venait de lui dire ça, c'était qu'en gros, il allait faire abstinence.

4. Mon dieu s'il ne se réconciliait pas, il pourrait plus coucher avec lui.

5. Bon, ce n'était pas ça le but de cette conversation. Le but était comment se réconcilier avec Harry.

6. Il devrait s'excuser.

7. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas.

8. Mais si un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas, un Malfoy ne couche pas.

9. Raaaah.

10. Réplique indigne d'un Malfoy.

11. Ils devraient encore mettre à la poubelle ses principes.

12. À quoi ça servait d'avoir des principes si personnes ne les utilisaient ?

13. Raaaah

14. Réplique toujours indigne d'un Malfoy.

15. S'il ne s'excusait pas maintenant, Harry allait peut-être faire une connerie.

16. Mon dieu, il pourrait coucher avec un autre.

17. Ah non certainement pas, Harry était à lui.

18. Présentement, c'est ce qui venait de le mettre en colère.

19. Et si au lieu de ce parler à lui-même, il lui courrait après ?

20. Oui, bonne idée.

* * *

><p>Et après être sortis d'une de ces conversations avec lui-même dont lui seule connaissait le secret, il courut à la suite d'Harry.<p>

Il finit par le rattraper, devant la porte de son dortoir.

-Harry !

Celui-ci se retourna vers Draco, et lui couru dans les bras en pleurs.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, ne m'en veut pas. Je ne sais même pas le mot de passe des Griffondors, je n'ai pas écouté, car je pensais trop à toi. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère alors que je sais, que c'était juste un Principe Malfoyen. Je suis désolé.

Principe Malfoyen 1 –Harry Potter 0

Draco crut qu'il allait fondre.

Finalement, il pourrait coucher avec lui. D'accord, il l'aimait, mais personne ne pouvais espérer d'un pauvre adolescent comme lui, qu'il résiste à l'appel de la chair. Certes, il était un Malfoy. Certes, il devrait pouvoir résister. Mais comme tout le monde, les Malfoy avaient des faiblesses, la sienne ne portait qu'un nom Harry Potter. Et donc il releva le visage tout barbouillé, du petit lion devant lui, et lui embrassa les lèvres.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Et… Pfff… Je suis désolé.

Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

Que l'homme était faible.

-Ry par contre que fait-on pour ce soir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir sans toi. Surtout le premier soir.

-B'connais pas le mot de e passe. J'accepte de dormir avec toi.

-Cool, tu verras ma chambre est plutôt sympa, mon lit surtout.

-Draco j'ai encore mal aux fesses, et j'ai sommeil alors pas ce soir.

Zut, bah en même temps, c'est vrai que lui aussi était fatigué.

-Bon d'accord.

Harry lui fit un beau petit sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle commune des Serpentards. En entrant à l'intérieur, ils aperçurent quelques regards haineux, mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de se demander quoi faire, quand quelqu'un leur sauta dessus.

-DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mon roudoudou.

-Salut Blaise.

Harry légèrement inquiet lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Il est tout le temps comme ça ?

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il finit par lui répondre.

-En général oui. Malheureusement pour moi.

Blaise bien sûr avait laissé trainer son oreille.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça sur ton Blaisounet,Dracochouchouchou. Surtout que Harry va penser que je suis étrange.

-Blaise, tu es étrange. Quels Serpentards iraient dire des mots d'amour à tout le monde ?

-Mais mon Draconichoubidou, tu me choques. Théo mon bonbon à la crème dit lui toi que ça te choques.

Théo bien sûr ne répondit pas, avec Blaise en mode surexcité, il n'arrivait jamais à en caser une.

-Le monde entier va se liguer contre moi à cause de vous. Viens avec moi Ryrychouchou, toi et moi, on va être de supers amis.

Draco et Théo se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir de résignation. Il était pour le moins bizarre qu'une personne comme Blaise soit ami avec Draco. Mais, en vérité celui-ci sous tous ses airs fleur bleu, était pire que tous. C'est pour cela que Draco ne faisait pas d'allergie à lui. Blaise, on lui avait raconté les mêmes histoires étant jeune, mais au lieu de développer une allergie comme Draco, lui avait développé, une personnalité pour le moins étrange. C'était lui qui dirigeait leur bande, même, si devant tout le monde cela semblait être Draco, en vérité, c'était bien Blaise. En privé, il était très sérieux.

-Blaise, tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait'aller dans mes appartements privé?

-Oh, mon caramel, je suis d'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers ceux-ci. La chambre de Draco, ressemblait au dortoir de Harry, sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul grand lit, et que tout était vert. Et puis dans un petit coin, il y avait un petit salon, avec un canapé et deux fauteuils. Draco et lui prirent le canapé, et Blaise et Théo chacun un fauteuil.

-Bon maintenant, qu'on est en privé, Draco, mon petit bonbon acidulé, raconte-moi tout.

Blaise avait pris un ton très sérieux. En vérité, c'était ça toute sa complexité. En public, ils devenaient un vrai acteur, une diva hystérique, pleine de mots d'amour. En privé, il était plus calme, toujours avec des mots d'amour, il l'avait trop dans la peau, mais calme.

Avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry prit la parole.

-Mais attends, c'est quoi cette différence de comportement.

Blaise lui fit un grand sourire.

-Écoute Ptit Ry à la crème. Les Serpentards se sont tous forgé une carapace. Une carapace bien solide, cette carapace est une partie de notre personnalité que l'on exagère très très fortement. Regarde Draco, avoue qu'il a toujours l'air cynique, froid, voir même glacial, en public. En privé, il y a un peu de ça, mais beaucoup moins. Pareille avec Théo, tout le monde le pense timide et mignon, et absolument adorable. Mais en vérité, il est sournois, et pire que Draco. Et puis il y a moi. La diva hystérique. Personne ne peut en placer une quand je suis là. Mais en vérité, celui qui les dirige tous, c'est moi.

-Hein ce n'est pas Draco le prince des Serpentards?

-Et non, ma patacitrouille. En apparence, c'est Draco, bien sûr, et il est en quelque sorte l'image même du prince. Mais derrière chaque prince ma pomme d'amour il y a un roi. Et le roi, c'est moi.

Harry se tourna choqué vers Draco.

-C'est vrai ça ?

-Et oui Ry.

-Mais…C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

Blaise se mit à rire.

-J'avoue qu'on peut parler d'arnaque sur la marchandise. Mais à ton avis, comment tu crois qu'on survit ? Un Serpentard, se doit être rusé. C'est ça un Serpentard, et si on montrait tous, on ne pourrait plus être rusé.

-Mais vous êtes tous comme ça ?

-J'imagine. Après je ne peux que parler, de Théo, Draco et Pansy. Et bien sûr, moi. Et aussi Millicent.

-Quoi Pansy aussi ?

-Et oui. Sous ces airs de pouffiasse peinturlurée, il y a en fait une jeune fille très très charmante. Enfin autant que peux l'être une Serpentarde. Et puis notre Millicent, elle, on dirait un mec, mais en vérité, il n'y a pas plus féminine qu'elle, je peux te l'assurer.

-Et Crabe et Goyle ?

Draco , Théo et Blaise eurent un grand sourire.

-Bah eux leur carapace est extrêmement simple. En réalité, ils sont intelligents. Et très malin.

Draco voyait bien que Harry n'en revenait pas.

-Bon maintenant, ma petite chocogrenouille, je peux enfin avoir mes réponses ?

Harry en était bouche bé, et avait du mal à digéré ce qu'on venait de lui dire, il ne fit que hocher la tête et Blaise se tourna, vers Draco.

-Tu dois savoir que ma famille et moi, on a trahi le Lord ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

-Draco, mon petit canard, ais, je l'aire d'un scrout à pétard ?

-Non. Bon oui, tu dois être au courant et ta famille a dû le trahir aussi désolé. Donc bref, ma mère voulait que l'on rentre dans l'ordre du Phoenix.

-Ah oui, cette organisation. Nos parents et les autres ont demandé une audience auprès de Dumbledore, de ce que j'ai su. Et d'après les nouvelles que j'ai pu avoir, cela s'est plutôt bien passé, nos parents ont donc officiellement trahi le Lord Noir. Ça va être la fête.

Harry était de plus en plus bouche bé.

-Oh bah tant mieux. Bref, tu te doutes bien que si on y était allé, la bouche en cœur, on se serait fait recevoir par une pluie de sortilèges. Résultat ma mère à eu la brillante idée, que j'aille rencontrer Harry, et que j'habite avec lui, pour être sûr d'être protégé tant que j'avais la trace. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, je suis tombé amoureux.

Blaise et Théo avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

-AMOUREUX !

-Oui.

Blaise le regarda complétement choquer. Théo pris alors la parole.

-Attend, tu es en train de nous dire que toi, toi, Draco Malfoy, aux nombres de principes incalculable, dont l'un si je me souviens bien était de ne pas tomber amoureux, et surtout pas d'un Gryffondor, est tombé sous le charme, non seulement d'un Gryffondor, mais le prince des Gryffondors.

-Oui.

-Et bien. Félicitation. Blaise réveille-toi.

Celui-ci se secoua et sembla enfin réagir.

-Désolé, c'était pour le moins surprenant. Au fait Draco,ton amoureux à l'air tout perdu.

Draco en se tournant remarqua qu'en effet Harry avait l'air perdu.

-Ry , mon cœur, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Bah, c'est juste surprenant. Je ne sais pas, je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir mal jugé. Et je m'en veux.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et ce fut Blaise qui lui répondit.

-Ptit chou, c'est normal. Personne en dehors de notre petit groupe ne pouvait connaître ça. Et c'était fait exprès. Donc je suis bien content que tu sois tombé dans le piège, sinon on aurait dû se trouver d'autre carapace. Et sincèrement, j'ai mis plus de 7 ans à travailler mon rôle de Diva hystérique, ce n'est pas pour fichtre en l'air tout mon travail.

-Mais…

Harry avait l'air d'hésiter.

Draco d'un regard l'incita à parler.

-Mais… Ce n'est pas pour te vexer Blaise, mais même maintenant, tu as l'air d'une Diva, plus calme, mais d'une Diva.

Blaise lui fit un immense sourire.

-Mais parce que je suis une Diva, trésor. J'aime capter toute l'attention. D'ailleurs en parlant d'attention, Harry est-ce que Ron Weasley est gay ?

-Euh non, je ne crois pas. Après on n'en a pas vraiment parlé, mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression.

-Zut. Et Granger, tu penses qu'elle le saurait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Mais parce que je le veux pour moi.

Harry sembla choquer. Il se tourna vers Draco, mais celui-ci gardait une expression normale.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Bien sûr que oui mon cœur, Blaise est fou de Weasley depuis sa première année.

-Mais tu as l'air de le détester.

-Bien sûr que non. M'as-tu déjà vu lui parler Harry ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense non. Tu le fixais seulement.

-Je dirais plutôt le dévorait. Écoute ton ami, est un peu comme moi. Tu es le prince, mais le roi, c'est lui. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Avant je n'aurais rien pu tenter, il y avait trop de mauvaises ententes entre vous et nous, maintenant que votre petit couple existe, je vais pouvoir tenter ma chance.

-Je t'aiderais si tu veux ?

-Oh, tu es trop chou, mais non merci. Je le ferais tomber dans mon filet par moi-même. Oh et Granger, elle est Lesbienne ?

-Hein ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Pansy, je crois que ta copine lui plaît. Et Neville il est gay ?

-QUOI ?!

-C'est pour Théo.

-QUOI ?!

-Non, je plaisante.

Harry respira légèrement plus.

-Non en fait Théo est plus intéressé par les jumeaux Weasley.

Et là, Harry tomba dans les pommes.

Théo semblait assez ennuyé, lui avait besoin du soutien de Harry par rapport à Blaise, après tout, ils étaient deux. Alors un, ça pouvait aller, mais deux.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise.

-Blaise, tu aurais pu éviter.

-Bah quoi, il est intéressé par les jumeaux Weasley ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Ouais.

Draco caressa doucement le visage d'Harry.

-Harry, réveille-toi.

Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Draco j'ai cru que Blaise avait dit que Théo était intéressé par les jumeaux.

Draco lui fit un sourire.

-C'est ce que Blaise a dit mon cœur.

Harry se tourna vers Théo.

-MAIS ILS SONT DEUX !

-Oui merci, j'avais remarqué. Mais que veux tu les deux me plaisent.

-MAIS VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA À TROIS ?!

-Bah si. Je me vois bien en sandwich entre les deux.

Harry prit feu encore une fois.

-AH.

Théo le regarda suppliant.

-Harry s'il te plaît aide-moi.

-Bah, je veux bien, mais ils sont plus à Poudlard tu sais.

Théo le regarda abasourdi.

-QUOI ?!

-Bah oui. Mais bon, je leur demanderais de nous rendre visite quand on ira à Préaulard si tu veux.

-Oh oui merci.

Harry se retourna vers Draco tous souriant.

-Draco, je crois que tous les Serpentards sont intéressés par les Gryffondors.

Draco en voyant ce petit sourire, failli fondre.

Mais il se reprit lorsque ces deux amis s'exclamèrent.

-Mon dieu le voilà transformé, en petit être plein d'amour. On devrait s'en aller Théo.

-Oui sortons vite. Merci Harry pour l'aide. À demain.

Draco avait envie de les écorcher vif. Mais il préféra se concentrer sur le petit lion devant lui.

-Alors mon cœur, je suppose que tout ça doit t'étonner.

-Oui, un peu. Mais bon, je m'y ferais bien un jour. En tout cas, j'aime bien tes amis, ils sont étranges, mais je les aime bien.

Draco était soulagé d'entendre cela. Il aimait ces deux meilleurs amis infiniment alors savoir, que son Harry les aimait bien aussi, le rassurait grandement.

-Tant mieux. On prend une douche et on va se coucher ?

-ça me va.

Ils prirent une douche, sage pour une fois, tout en se câlinant, et allèrent se coucher épuiser par cette journée.

* * *

><p>Le Lendemain, Draco sentit quelque chose de chaud tout contre lui. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit Harry doucement lové contre lui. Si ça ce n'était pas du bonheur, il rognait tous ses principes.<p>

Il regarda l'heure. 7h00. S'il ne réveillait pas Harry maintenant, ils allaient être en retard.

-Harry mon cœur, réveille-toi.

Celui-ci ouvrit un œil, puis deux.

- Draco je ne vois rien. Tu peux me donner mes lunettes ?

Draco, pris donc les lunettes d'Harry et lui déposa tendrement sur le nez. Avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Allez debout sinon on n'aura pas le temps de déjeuner.

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé. Et tous deux s'habillèrent sans se regarder une seule fois, car ils savaient que sinon ils se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre.

Une fois habillés et, après avoir échangé quelque baiser, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

En ouvrant les portes, ils sentirent les regards sur eux. Ils échangèrent un baiser et se dirigèrent chacun vers sa table.

Draco se plaça ainsi entre Blaise et Théo.

-Alors, mon soleil étoilé, comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? Mon Draco à la framboise es-tu pressé de passer cette merveilleuse journée en la compagnie d'un être aussi fantastique que ton Blaisounet adoré ?

-Bien sûr Blaise. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien manger.

Draco regarda du côté de Harry et celui-ci avait l'air dans une discussion assez houleuse avec Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p>-Ron ce que je fais avec Draco ne te regarde en rien. Dis-lui Hermione !<p>

-Ron, Harry à raison, il faudrait…

-À parce que toi aussi, tu es du côté de cette fouine ! Bon sang Harry ouvre les yeux, ce type n'en veut qu'après tes fesses. Et c'est ça que tu veux, du sexe ?!

-Oui Ron, c'est ce que je veux, du sexe ! Maintenant laisse moi manger tranquille !

Ron n'en revenait pas. Harry, ne pouvais pas avoir dit ça.

-Je suis sûr qu'il t'a fait avaler une potion de perversion.

Hermione soupira grandement. Ron était l'être le plus obtus qu'elle est jamais connu.

-Ron, il n'existe aucune potion de perversion. Si Harry, veut être avec Draco je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'en empêches ! Si Harry l'a choisi, c'est forcément parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien

Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant, et profondément reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer Hermione.

-Hermione moi qui pensais que tu étais intelligente, je me suis trompé. Tu es aussi bête que tes pieds ! Il s'agit de Malfoy.

-Et alors, si ça avait été Tu-sais-qui, ça aurait été pareille, j'aurais accepté, car c'est son choix.

-Harry et Pomfresh mais ça ne va pas la tête ?!

-Ron pas Harry et Pomfresh. Je te parlais de… Voldemort. Oh et ne fais pas cette tête, il ne va pas apparaître. Oui même si Harry l'avait choisi lui, j'aurais accepté. Car le plus important, c'est que Harry soit heureux.

-Mais justement Harry ne sera jamais heureux avec Malfoy ! C'est la fouine, je te rappelle.

-Oui et alors ? C'est son petit ami, je te rappelle. Alors évite de le critiquer Ron !

-À parce que critiquer un salaud qui fera souffrir mon petit frère, c'est interdis.

-Oui Ron, c'est interdis, tant que ce sera le petit ami, de ton petit frère. Le jour où il lui fera du mal, à toi l'honneur, mais tant que ce n'est pas le cas, je t'interdis. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Harry ! Il a le droit d'être heureux merde !

Harry lui ne les écoutait même plus. De toute façon, quand Hermione et lui étaient dans leurs disputes, il savait que ce serait Hermione qui gagnait à la fin.

-Je… Rah c'est bon, je ferais un effort. Mais je te préviens s'il lui fait le moindre mal, je le massacre et avec toute ma force.

Harry soupira. Ils étaient beaucoup trop prévisibles.

Au moment où il soupira une ombre, c'était glissé derrière Ron. Et commença à lui masser les épaules.

-Oh oui, Gryffondor de mon cœur, quelle force !

Ron se retourna avec fracas. Mon dieu, il venait de tomber en enfer !

* * *

><p>Et voilà après plus de 2ans la suite.<p>

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.^^

PESU


	18. 17 Pas évident de sortir avec quelqu'un

_Auteur : Moi, Pesu_

_Genre : Romance, et un peu d'humour_

_Public : Attention pour public avertit._

_Attention : Cette histoire met en scène un couple homosexuelle donc elle est pour un public averti. Et les homophobes pas la peine de commenter, ni de lire cette histoire, la sortie est par là-bas en enfer. MWAHAHAHAHAH ! Pardon, je me ressaisis._

_Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi_

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà cela fait presque 2 ans que je m'étais arrêtée. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de me remettre à cette fic, malheureusement, je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Et finalement, elle m'est revenue. Encore désolé de l'avoir laissé en plan.^^_

_Couple : HP/DM pour le moment, il y en aura plusieurs autres par la suite….patience patience_

_Résumé : Les Malfoy ont des principes, mais quand un certain Harry Potter apparaît difficile de les tenir._

* * *

><p><em>-Je… Rah c'est bon, je ferais un effort. Mais je te préviens s'il lui fait le moindre mal, je le massacre et avec toute ma force.<em>

_Harry soupira. Ils étaient beaucoup trop prévisibles._

_Au moment où il soupira une ombre, c'était glissé derrière Ron. Et commença à lui masser les épaules._

_-Oh oui, Gryffondor de mon cœur, quelle force !_

_Ron se retourna avec fracas. Mon dieu, il venait de tomber en enfer._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : Pas évident de sortir avec quelqu'un d'innocent.<p>

-Zabini je peux savoir ce que tu fais derrière moi ?

-Je te masse le dos voyons, mon chou. Ou préférerais-tu plus ?

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Zabini lui faisait du gringue.

-Zabini, tu vas bien ?

-Oh que oui mon lapinou. Et toi ?

-Non, je pense que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es en train de me draguer, et ça s'est tous sauf normal.

-Oh, tu as remarqué que je te draguais. C'est bien ça me facilitera la tache.

-Quelle tache ?! Non mais tu n'es pas bien, je suis pas gay.

-Sornette. Allez, je te laisse mon cœur, les cours vont commencer.

Et sur ces mots, ils s'enfuient. Draco n'en revenait pas. Blaise y allait franco avec le rouquin. Il prit par la main un Harry, comment dire, mort de rire. Carrément mort de rire. Alala ce Blaise.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours qu'ils partageaient en commun.

Et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte ce ne fut pas un, mais deux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Les très connu, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

-Bonjour, Bonjour. Asseyez-vous dans le silence s'il vous plaît.

Une fois tout le monde installé Remus prit la parole.

-Voilà comme vous le savez tous, je suis un loup-garou. C'est pour ça que cette année, nous sommes deux. Lorsque je ne serais pas là, ce sera le professeur Black qui vous enseignera. En attendant cela, le professeur Black, lui sera présent pour tous ceux rencontrant des difficultés. Il sera assis au fond de la classe. Si jamais vous rencontrez un problème allé le voir.

Sirius leur fit un grand sourire.

-Bon, je sais que l'année dernière, vous n'avez strictement rien appris autant le dire. Cette année, ce sera donc plus pratique que théorique.

Et le cours commença. La patience de Remus, et l'aide de Sirius, étaient un parfait mélange. C'était le cours parfait. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Et que Severus Snape fasse son apparition.

-Bonjour. Continuer. Professeur Black, j'aurais besoin de vous.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux en grand, et essaya de se chercher un allié.

-Euh, oui professeur Snape, mais nous sommes en plein cours et….

-Professeur Black, j'ai besoin de vous, tout de suite !

Sirius fit un soupir résigné et sortit de la salle. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans le bureau de Snape, et fermèrent la porte.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Snape, très énervé.

-Quelle est donc cette urgence Snape ?

Snape lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Je pensais tellement à toi, que j'ai commencé à être excité. J'ai donc besoin que tu m'aides.

-Mais ce n'est pas une urgence ça !

-Bien sûr que si Black, j'étais vraiment, très très très excité ! Il n'y a pas plus urgent. Donc si je pouvais utiliser ton délicieux arrière train, ou ta bouche, je t'en serais gré.

-Mais ça ne va pas espèce de malade. Trouve-toi un cul ailleurs, après tout, je ne suis pas le seul mec de cette planète.

-Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne veux pas n'importe quel cul Black, je veux le tien !

-Mais pourquoi moi bon sang ?

Severus le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais parce que ma première fois venait de toi Black, il est donc juste que ta première fois vienne de moi.

-Mais c'est stupide. Et je ne suis plus gay.

-Black, tu es gay, sinon à ce fameux bal au lien de baiser avec moi, tu l'aurais fait avec ta cavalière. Et surtout, tu n'as eu que des relations avec des hommes.

-Oui, mais c'est fini. J'aime les femmes maintenant.

-Black en un peu plus d'une semaine, tu as changé d'orientation sexuelle ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Severus lui lança alors son fameux haussement de sourcil celui qui voulait dire « Non mais prend moi pour un Scrout à pétard »

-Bon d'accord, je suis gay. Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

-Je n'aurais pas couché avec toi la première fois si tu ne me plaisais pas.

Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'il avait laissé échapper une information capitale. Et il jeta alors un grand coup de pied entre les jambes de Snape s'enfuit en courant en hurlant un grand….

-JAMAIS TU N'AURA MA VERTU SNAPE !

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'arriva le repas, tous découvrirent à la table des professeurs, un Severus Snape, fusillant du regard un Sirius Black, très concentré sur son assiette vide.<p>

Draco et Harry s'installèrent tous les deux à la table des Serpentards. Draco avait réussi à négocier ainsi, 1 repas chez les Serpentards pour Harry, valait donc 1 repas chez les Gryffondors pour Draco.

Harry s'adressa donc à Draco.

-Dis Dray, tu ne crois pas que ton parrain, à tenter quelque chose ?

-Si je pense, vu la tête qu'il tire et vu celle du tien, je suis sûr que Severus est venu chercher Sirius ce matin, pour coucher, mais que ton parrain a voulu protéger sa vertu.

-Pourquoi il s'entête comme ça ?

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CHOUBIDOU, tu es à notre table, c'est magnifique, splendide, superbe ! KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, et le professeur Snape a dû essayer de coucher avec le professeur Black et c'est fait repousser et OH MON DIEU, Ron Weasley est juste trop bandant ce midi !

Et voilà un Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur. Bien sûr, le premier à réagir fut Severus, pendant que Sirius, essayait de se faire aspirer par son assiette, pas très concluant. Quant à Ron lui, et bien, il se demandait vraiment à quoi pouvait jouer Zabini, et était, bien sûr, rouge comme une tomate, les compliments étaient rares le concernant.

-Mr Zabini, merci de ne pas étaler ma vie sexuelle devant l'école entière.

-OH MAIS POURQUOI DONC ?! Et professeur Black pourquoi ne lui céderiez-vous pas ? De ce que je vois de votre tête, vous avez l'air frustré sexuellement, et le professeur Snape est plutôt un bon parti, et de ce que j'ai pu entendre, il en a une plutôt grosse !

Sirius, était rouge comme une tomate, l'école entière était sous le choc, quant à Draco, Harry et Théo, ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils allaient exploser de rire.

-Mr Za…Zabini… Je me fiche que le professeur Snape en a une… gro…grosse…

-Ah bon, vous les préférez petite ? Vous avez de drôle de goût. Je pense que c'est mieux quand elle est grosse, vous ressentez plus de plaisir quand pensez-vous ?

Severus, était plutôt content du manège de Zabini, c'était sa petite vengeance contre Sirius.

-Mais… Je… Je pense aussi… Mais ce n'est pas la question !

-Bah alors si vous les préférez grosse, pourquoi ne baiseriez-vous pas avec le professeur Snape ?!

-Je…

-Mon dieu, vous êtes vierge !

-Mais…

-Mais oui tout s'explique. Bah, vous savez moi aussi, je le suis, mais bon, il faut une première fois à tous. Moi par exemple, je n'attends que de me prendre la queue de Ron Weasley, je suppose que vu sa taille, elle doit être pas mal ! Mais bon assez parlez de moi ! Vous êtes vierge ce n'est pas une raison, pour ne pas coucher avec Snape, je suis sûr que si vous lui demandez d'être doux, il acceptera.

Sirius était sur le point de mourir par combustion, Ron Weasley également, et Harry Draco, Théo et Hermione une fois remis du choc, était prêt à mourir de Rire, et Severus de satisfaction.

-Mais Mr Zabini… Je…

-Il n'y a pas de, mais professeur, si vous n'essayer pas maintenant, vous mourrez vierge !

À ce moment-là, Remus, et oui ne l'oublions pas, arriva à la rescousse de Sirius.

-Bon Monsieur Zabini, cela suffit ! Vous allez finir par tuer vos camarades ! Le professeur Black ici présent est justement comme son nom l'indique un professeur, alors je vous prierais de ne plus poser de question aussi personnelle ! Quant au professeur Snape, il doit être ravi de votre aide ! Et quant à Ronald Weasley, merci de garder vos envies de lui, silencieusement. Sur ce reprenez le repas jeune gens.

Tous reprirent leur repas et les questions allaient bon train. Bien sûr, on continua à entendre la voix de Blaise.

-Mon RYRY, chouchou, pourquoi ton parrain s'entête-t-il comme ça ?

-Aucune idée Blaise.

-OH MON DIEU ! RONNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY M'A REGARDE !

Ronald Weasley en sursauta tellement violemment qu'il tomba du banc. Il avait osé le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et l'autre en avait profité pour le faire tomber. Bon pas physiquement, mais quand même qu'elle idée de hurler comme ça.

-Mais Zabini, tu es malade de hurler comme ça !

-Mais Ron…

Blaise pris une voie toute piteuse. La plupart des filles de Poudlard, eurent envie de le prendre dans leur bras.

-Il n'y a pas de, mais ! Et ne m'appelle pas Ron, on n'est pas ami !

-Mais on pourrait l'être ? Après tout nos meilleurs amis sortent ensemble ?!

Bien sûr, toute l'école profitait de la conversation. Car ce parler chacun sur une table différente ne passait pas inaperçu.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Mais Ron…

Il lui avait parlé d'une voix adorable, avec des larmes pleins les yeux. Il en ferait pleurer Voldemort, c'est pour dire.

Ronald Weasley, bien sûr, craqua, un Blaise Zabini absolument adorable, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Mais attention Ron n'était pas gay. Non-non non… Pas du tout ! Enfin peut être un tout petit peu.

Il sortit de table et se dirigea vers celle des Serpentards. Il mit un genou à terre devant Zabini, et lui releva doucement le menton. Et ce qu'il vit, lui fit mal, Blaise Zabini, avait les yeux embués de larme.

-Bon d'accord ami.

Blaise le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit sur un ton tremblant.

-Je peux t'appeler Ron ?

-Oui bien sûr, Zabini.

Et il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je m'appelle Blaise.

-Alors oui bien sûr Blaise.

Blaise lui fit un grand sourire. Ce que Ron ne vit pas, c'est qu'il avait un sourire purement Serpentard. Ron Weasley venait de se faire avoir.

Blaise se jeta alors dans ses bras, et Ron lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Allons. Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais retourner m'asseoir maintenant.

Et Ron le laissa donc. Blaise se retourna, comme d'habitude.

-Pfiou mes talents d'acteurs m'étonneront toujours. Ça m'a épuisé de faire semblant de pleurer, j'ai une de ces faims maintenant.

Harry, Draco et Théo lui firent un grand sourire. Ils étaient sûrs que cela n'avait pas été que jouer, mais que Blaise s'était vraiment senti blessé. Mais bon, ils n'iraient jamais dire cela à une Diva, sauf s'ils voulaient la mort.

Suite au repas pour le mois mouvementer tout le monde retourna en cours. Harry ne partageait pas ses cours avec Draco cet après-midi-là, il s'assit donc à côté de Ron. Ils profitèrent donc de ce dernier cours de la journée pour s'asseoir ensemble. Et vu que le cours de Binns, était barbant, un fantôme professeur, on aura tout vu ils se lancèrent dans une grande discutions, sous les yeux courroucé de Hermione Granger.

-Harry, il a quoi Zabini à me draguer comme ça ?

-Il est amoureux de toi !

-Quoi ?!

-Ron ça se voit quand même. Tu as vu les yeux malheureux qu'il t'a fait ?

-Ouais d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu y résister. Tu crois que c'était l'imperium ?

-Ron, Blaise n'a pas lancé l'imperium. Tu as juste craqué devant sa bouille adorable.

-Mais non Harry s'est pas possible, je te dis. C'est Zabini !

-Et alors ? Tu sais les Serpentards ont une carapace très très lourde, Blaise sous ses airs de Diva est vraiment gentil et adorable. Serpentards, mais vraiment gentil.

-Mais je ne suis pas gay !

-Ron la dernière fois que tu as fantasmé sur une fille, c'était quand ?

Ron se retourna scandaliser.

-Mais où as-tu appris de tel mot ?

-Ron, je ne suis plus un bébé. Aller répond.

-Je ne sais pas… En 2ème année, je pense.

-As-tu fantasmé sur des garçons ?

- ça m'est arrivé.

-Et c'était quand la dernière fois ?

-Il y a une semaine.

-Alors Ron, tu es gay.

Ron le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-Mon dieu, je suis gay !

-Et oui.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

-Normal, tu essayais tellement de me protéger que tu ne pensais même plus à ta vie personnelle.

-Bon, j'avoue. Mais en même temps, tu es comme un petit frère pour moi.

-Je sais et moi comme un grand frère.

-Mon dieu, je suis gay !

-Ron, tu l'as déjà dit ça. Et alors ça te pose un problème ?

-Non pas vraiment. Mais maintenant que tu as un petit ami, je fais comment moi ? Je n'ai jamais dragué de mec.

-Ron, tu n'auras pas à le faire, vu que c'est Blaise qui s'en occupe.

-Hop Hop Hop ! Harry, j'ai dit que j'étais gay, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je sortirais avec Zabini. Alors là ne compte pas sur moi. Lui parler, avec politesse, et gentiment oui, s'il le faut, mais je ne sortirais pas avec lui !

-Mais enfin Ron ! Tu le trouves beau, j'en suis sûr !

-Beau ? Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais regardé.

- Alors regarde-le, Blaise est à tomber !

-Harry, comment je t'ai élevé ? ! Tu as un petit ami voyons.

-Ron arrête de dramatiser, je ne t'ai pas dit que je voulais mettre Blaise dans mon lit, je t'ai juste dit qu'il était beau.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir s'il est beau ou pas.

-Parce que tu as peur de succomber ?

-Non ! Harry, laisse tomber avec Zabini ! Sinon j'espère que tu t'es protégé avec Malfoy ?

-Quelle protection ?

Ron le regarda choquer.

-Mais un sort de contraception Harry !

-Un sort de contraception ? C'est quoi ?

-Oh mon dieu me dit pas que je ne t'ai jamais enseigné les sorts de contraception ?!

-Mais quel sort !

-Oh mon dieu, je ne te l'ai pas enseigné. Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! OH MON DIEU !

Binns n'avait même pas remarqué le cri de Ron. Hermione par contre si, et elle ne supportait pas qu'on interrompe des cours aussi passionnants.

-Ron, arrête de crier et écoute plutôt !

-Comment veux-tu que j'écoute alors que Harry, ne s'est pas protégé avec un sors de contraception !

-QUOI ?!

Toute la classe se retourna sûr Hermione. Que Ron parle un peu fort pourquoi pas, mais Hermione Granger ça jamais.

Hermione se retourna vers le professeur Binns.

-Professeur !

Celui-ci ne daigna pas la regarder.

-Professeur !

Au bout du 10ème appel, il finit par se retourner. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle. Après tout qui avait envie de parler à un fantôme.

-Oui miss ?

-Harry ne se sent pas très bien pouvons-nous l'emmener à l'infirmerie avec Ron ?

-Euh oui bien sûr.

Hermione couru jusqu'à la table de Harry et Ron et les pris tous les deux par le bras avant de vite les sortir de la classe. Une fois dans le couloir et s'être éloigné de la salle de classe Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

-Mais Ron, tu m'avais dit que tu lui enseignerais tout ce qu'il faut sur le sexe. Tu m'avais promis !

-Mais je l'ai fait Hermy ! Mais je n'ai pas pensé au sort de contraception, dans ma tête, il ne coucherait pas avant 40 ans. Je ne pensais pas que Malfoy, le pervertirai !

-Mon dieu, mon dieu !

-Euh Ron, Hermy et si vous m'expliquiez ?

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers Harry, légèrement coupable.

-Écoute Harry, ce que Ron a oublié de te dire, c'est que si tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfant en couchant avec quelqu'un, il faut que tu lances un sort de contraception avant l'acte.

-Mais Draco m'aurait prévenu non ?

-Harry chéri, Draco ne savait pas que tu étais aussi innocent ne l'oublie pas. Il n'a donc pas dû réfléchir.

-Mais c'est quoi ce sort ?

-C'est simple, tu dois pointer ton ventre avec ta baguette, et dire « contraceptus »

-« Contraceptus » ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! Maintenant, on va attendre que ton petit ami sorte de cours, lui passer le savon du siècle, et direction l'infirmerie.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant la salle de cours de Draco. Il avait métamorphose avec McGonagall

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il vit deux furies se jeter sur lui. Et il se mit encore à penser.

* * *

><p>Petite pensée mentale de Draco Malfoy :<p>

1. Mon dieu pourquoi ils se jettent sur moi ?!

2. Oh mon dieu, j'ai fait du mal à Harry !

3. Ah non Harry est avec eux et n'a pas l'air triste.

4. J'ai couché trop fort avec lui, et ils m'en veulent ?

5. Bah non, je ne vois pas pourquoi,

6. Ils devraient me remercier à la place.

7. Mais alors pourquoi ils se jettent sur moi ?

8. Mon dieu, ils veulent faire un plan à trois !

9. Beurk !

10. Je deviens fou.

11. Mais alors que me veulent ces dingues ?

12. Et si je leur demandais ?

13. Oh, mais oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

14. Mon dieu, je suis tellement intelligent.

15. Je suis génialissime.

16. Les Malfoys sont des génies.

17. Mwahahahahah !

18. Euh est-ce que je viens encore de beuguer ?

19. Bon, je leur demande !

20. Allez hop

* * *

><p>-Mais enfin ça ne va pas !<p>

Hermione et Ron ne l'écoutèrent pas et le tirèrent avec eux.

-Suis-nous, on a besoin de te parler en privée !

-Pourquoi ne pas aller dans ma chambre alors ?

-Oui très bonne idée Malfoy on te suit.

-D'accord, mais pourriez-vous arrêtez de me tirer ?

-Oups désolé.

Pff ces Gryffondors. Il se retourna et attrapa son Harry par la main. Lui fit un délicat baiser et continua sa route jusqu'à son dortoir sous les yeux coléreux de Ron Weasley.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards et les laissa passer. Bien sûr, l'accueil de l'autre côté ne fut pas des plus enthousiaste. Et beaucoup de regards haineux, et de commentaires insultant fusèrent. Mais un seul regard de Draco, les fit taire.

-Bienvenue chez les Serpentards ! SI vous voulez bien me suivre.

Et ils se dirigèrent dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco les fit s'asseoir dans son salon privatif.

-Bon maintenant vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez sauté dessus !

-Malfoy !

-Oui Weasley, tu connais mon nom de famille, c'est bien !

Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

-Aie. Bon, c'est bon, j'arrête de me moquer de lui. Bon que voulez-vous ?!

-Malfoy as-tu lancé un sort de contraception sur Harry ?

-Bah non, c'est au dominé de le faire.

Draco se retourna vers son petit ami. Et se rappela donc, qui était son petit ami, et ce que cela impliquait d'avoir pour petit ami, quelqu'un d'innocent.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous ne lui avez jamais appris !

-Bien sûr que non ! Il ne devait pas coucher avant ses 40 ans connards !

-Oh, c'est bon Weasley tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu ne lui as pas tout appris.

-Rah ! Bon, il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie pour être sûr.

-Mais oui allons-y ! Mais partez devant on vous rejoint avec Harry !

-D'accord, mais dépêches toi Malfoy !

-Oui Weasley on se dépêche.

Draco une fois les deux partis, se retourna vers son petit ami assez inquiet.

-Écoute mon cœur, je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, même si tu es enceinte ! On l'élèvera à deux.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Et l'embrassa. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire ce qui l'inquiétait Draco avait deviné de lui-même. Celui-ci lui tendit la main.

-Tu viens mon cœur ?

-Oui.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune des Serpentards, et retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione devant l'infirmerie.

-Eh ben ce n'était pas trop tôt.

-Roh c'est bon Weasley.

Ils entrèrent avec appréhension après tout Pomfresh était pire que Voldemort.

-Bonjour jeune gens ! Tiens Malfoy –Potter ! Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore battu !

-Euh non, disons que nous pratiquons des bagarres d'un autre genre !

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Eh bien Harry et moi sortons ensemble. Seul problème, Harry ne connaissait pas le sort de contraception, et donc ne s'est pas protégé pendant l'acte. On venait donc vérifier si il n'était pas enceint.

-Oh si ce n'est que ça. Le nombre d'étudiants inconscient de cette école, je n'en reviens pas. J'ai envie de tous les piquer pour leur apprendre. Bon trêve de bavardage. Mr Potter donnez-moi l'un de vos cheveux.

Harry s'arracha un cheveu et le tendit à Madame Pomfresh.

-Bon, je vous préviendrais dès que je saurais Mr Potter. Maintenant jeune gens sortez de mon infirmerie, sauf si vous voulez restez quelque temps avec moi ?

-Ce serait avec joie, mais nous devons faire nos devoirs au revoir madame.

Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, ils respirèrent tous. Pour une fois, cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé.

Le lendemain à la pause, de 10h Pomfresh leur envoya un mot par Hibou.

« Compte tenu de la puissance de Mr Potter, le test a mis peu de temps à agir. Venez donc me voir à la pause de midi.

Mme Pomfresh »

Le cours d'après fut une horreur pour Harry et Draco les deux ne tenais pas en place.

À peine entendirent-ils la sonnerie, qu'ils se mirent à courir en dehors de la salle. Enfin Draco ne courrait pas voyons, c'était indigne d'un Serpentards. Il marchait vite voilà tout.

Ils ouvrirent en grand la porte de l'infirmerie. Et Pomfresh leur fit un grand sourire.

-Toutes mes félicitations Messieurs !

* * *

><p>Bon je sais je suis un peu sadique! J'espère malgré tous que ce chapitre vous auras plu^^<p>

Pesu


End file.
